


The Best Day of My Life

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Suicide, Balthazar to save the day, Bobby is an awesome adopted dad, Casifer, Character Death, Demon Dean Winchester, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel the Trickster we all love, Gotta keep ya'll on your toes, Grace Kink, If I post anymore tags I'll give away everything, Jealous Sam Winchester, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mystery Spot, Protective Dean Winchester, Smut, Soulless Sam Winchester, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Surprise! - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wing Kink, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 83,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: The twists and turns of the road so far leading up to Gabriel and Reader's wedding day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooooo, my wonderful readers! Soooo, this story right here has been a looong work in progress and I have poured my heart and soul into it. I know Gabriel isn't as popular as Sam, Dean or Cas but honestly, he's my favorite out of the whole show. Originally, this was going to be a Sam/Reader fic but I restarted Supernatural and I fell in love with Gabriel all over again. There will be a lot of ups and downs, and hopefully, everyone that reads this will stay for the whole ride. I was also going to post it as one big story but after a second opinion from the awesome GabrielLives, I've made it into a chapter fic. So, without further ado, here it is.

Today is the day. The day I marry Gabriel Novak. The love of my life and the man, (well, archangel), of my dreams. I wake up, not believing that today has finally arrived. I get to marry Gabriel! In our crazy hunter life, we barely get any peace. But when we do, we make those moments count.

  
I stretch, feeling kind of sad at the empty space next to me. I wanted to sleep with Gabriel the night before our wedding but Jody and Donna insisted that we take some time for us girls and that he and I would survive a few hours apart. Sam, Dean, and Cas convinced Gabriel to leave the house for the night and that they would stay in a hotel nearby to not only give us some space for everything we're going to need to get prepared for but also just in case something happens, they'll be nearby. I lay in our bed, reliving all the memories that have led Gabriel and me to today.

  
~~~~~

  
My start into this life wasn’t nearly as horrific as a lot of other hunters but was still pretty messed up. My roommate in college was a witch, not a big deal really, and then she started digging into some nasty stuff. Caught the attention of the Winchesters, like most do when they’ve messed up big time, and brought them to my lovely Oregon State University. We didn’t meet officially until I just about became her next victim. All over a stupid guy! Didn’t think she could hold that much of a grudge honestly.

  
The boys thankfully saved me in time and here we are, years later, tromping around the U.S. of A, hunting things and saving people. The Family Business. I originally hadn’t intended on hunting with them. But with no family around and no friends, I thought why not? Dropping out of college was not on my “things to do” list but I wasn’t making any progress with my history degree. In a strange way though, my major has seriously helped us in some cases.

  
Gabriel and I were introduced while I was hunting with the Winchesters, of course. Apparently, the three of us fighting had given him much entertainment and Bobby nothing but a headache. Until we figured out what was going on. I separated from the boys after that, taking my survival skills I had learned from my papa and the techniques they had taught me and started hunting on my own. With the inheritance my papa had left me, I didn't need to fall into credit card scamming but I still liked to hustle pool to tease the men I met in the bars. It wasn't until the boys and I crossed paths again that I met the still alive Trickster. Unfortunately, I got caught right in the middle of the personal hell that was the Mystery Spot. I don't think I've ever been so traumatized in my life. And I'm a hunter. After we figured out what his motive was, I decided I couldn't leave them. I just couldn't bring myself to leave Sam by himself after Dean died. Not that any of us were expecting to see him ever again and to bring such a powerful being to our door. When Dean showed up on Bobby's porch, it felt like the air had been sucked from my lungs. Our little family was together again. I never would've imagined how hard the next few months were going to be.

  
With the impending apocalypse and Sam and Dean constantly fighting, I was losing my mind. In a moment of frustration, I told the boys I was done with them and left. I turned my phone off and peeled out of Bobby's place like a bat out of hell in my jade green 1967 Ford Mustang Fastback, watching my adopted brothers run after me, yelling (y/n), getting lost in the cloud of dust. I drove until my gas light came on, and pulled into the next gas station. A cherry red Corvette Sting Ray sat in the parking lot, shining like a beacon among the other gritty station occupants. I got out and leaned against my own beauty, admiring the other machine. The gas station shared its location with a diner, and while I waited for my car to finish filling up, I scanned the people inside, seeing if I could identify who owned the classic car.

  
The pump clicked, and as I was pulling it out, a flash of familiar tawny curls caught my eye. I kept my head down, replaced the pump back into its holder and took off out of there. If that was who I thought it was, I needed to get the hell out of there fast. After putting about 100 miles between us, I finally pulled into a rinky-dink motel so I could sleep. I briefly turned my phone on, watching it blow up with missed calls, texts, and several voicemails. I replied only to Bobby, letting him know I was alive, turned it back off and passed out. I wasn't ready to go back to my brothers but knowing them, they'd find me soon enough anyway.

  
I was awoken the next morning by knocking on the door followed by a quiet "housekeeping". I yawned, grunting when I realized I slept in my clothes from yesterday and opened the door. The Trickster stood outside and I didn't know whether to slam it back in his face or scream. Instead of doing either one, I just stood there and stared. We both just looked at each other, unsure of the next move to make. His honey eyes twinkled and he held out his hand, startling me. He chuckled and shook his head.

  
“I’m not here to hurt ya, sugar.”

  
I grasp his hand in mine, ignoring the tingling I feel running up my arm. I raise my eyebrow at him when I let him go and he mimics me.

  
“What are you doing here?”

 

“May I come in first?”

I stand back and hold my arm out, inviting him in. I peek outside, noticing his beautiful car but no signs of the boys. I sigh quietly in relief and close it behind me. He's sitting in one of the chairs at the table by the window and watches me as I sit down across from him.

  
“So,” I draw out the word, earning a small smile from him. “What are you doing here again?”

  
“Well, I was minding my own business, eating the ‘world’s best hot fudge sundae’”- he even did the air quotes- “when I notice a rather loud and obnoxious dark-colored American classic pull into the gas station. And who do I notice get out?” He points at me and for some reason, I blush. “So, curiosity got the best of me and I followed you here.”

  
I eye him suspiciously and he folds his arms across his chest, waiting for my argument.

  
“That’s it?”

  
His eyes darken to a molten brown and I begin to feel nervous. I remember what he did to us the second time we all crossed paths and I don’t want to deal with something like that again. They slowly change back to their honey color and I relax a little.

  
“No. That’s not it. Now I know which one of you three knuckleheads is the smart one.” He leans close to me and I lean towards him as well, drawn into what he’s about to say. “There’s a war coming, sugar plum, and your brothers are right smack in the middle of it. You need to get away now and get away fast before you’re the next person they lose.”  
My eyes widen and I can feel my face going pale. He reaches out for my hands and slowly holds them in his. He squeezes them and I know he’s not lying. I’m terrified of what he’s predicting. I don’t want to lose either of my brothers but I have a feeling that I have no choice about what the future will bring for all of us.

  
“You have to be wrong. We just got Dean back. How do you know all this? And why are you telling _me_? I don't even know your name! Please tell me this is another one of your tricks. I can't lose my family all over again."

  
He cups my face in his warm palms, thumbs stroking my cheeks. Tears form in my eyes and I try to blink to keep them from falling, but they betray me and streak down my face. He wipes them away with his thumbs. He gently pulls my face closer to his and I close my eyes. I can feel his soft lips barely brushing against mine and I want to feel them pressed against me.

  
“Gabriel,” he whispers. “My name is Gabriel.”

  
He then kisses me and I want to melt. His lips are so gentle and tender, so different from the man that put us through hell many months ago. Gabriel cradles my face, kissing all over. I reach up and put my hand in his wavy locks. He slides his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth, my desire to taste him overpowering me. It feels like fireworks are going off behind my eyelids and this is just from a kiss! He tastes like a combination of everything sweet. We come up for air and his golden eyes stayed locked onto my (y/e/c) ones. He lets go of my face and resumes holding my hands.

  
“I wish it was another trick of mine, sweet pea. But it’s not. I’m telling you this because I want you to be safe. I know all of this because I pay attention to what all the others are saying.”

  
“Others?”

 

“Yeah. Others. Like me. Well, not like me. I’m the only Trickster. But again, yes. Others.”

  
I’m about to ask something else when I hear the unmistakable roar of the Impala. I stand up, knocking the chair down behind me.

  
“You gotta get out of here Gabe. They’ll kill you if they see you again. Hell, they might just kill us both by seeing you here with me. Please, go!”

  
He grabs me and pulls me to him, kissing me hard. My room door breaks as Dean kicks it in, his and Sam's guns ready to fire. I look at Gabriel's face, which has changed and then glare at the boys.

  
“Did you REALLY have to break my door down?! I have to pay for that!”

  
They both ignore me and whip their guns around to Gabriel. I stand in front of him and raise my head defiantly. Sam knows to back down by now and he lowers his gun, slipping it into the back of his pants. Dean’s emerald eyes are on fire as they switch from me to Gabriel and he lifts it slightly, aiming just barely over my shoulder. I move in front of his gun again and his nostrils blow wide with frustration.

  
“Who the hell is this guy?”

  
“What does it matter! I never question who your nightly conquests are!”

  
Sam snorts and I give him a tiny grin. Dean’s momentarily distracted by Sam’s inappropriate response to my snapping at him and I take the opportunity to get Gabriel out of the room. I bump Dean’s arm with my shoulder, letting him know I’m still quite pissed off. Sam opens the door for us and I just about push Gabriel out the door. I slam it shut behind me and walk with him to his car. He changes back to himself when his back is turned to the boys and I just shake my head at him.

  
"It's a damn good thing you can do that because you would've been screwed otherwise."

  
He shrugs and laughs.

  
“I’m the Trickster, remember?”

  
He puts his hands on my waist, bringing me in for another kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, holding him close to me, dangerously drawn to him. I can hear the motel door opening and I flip whoever opened it, most likely Dean, off. Sam's booming laughter can be heard from where we're standing and I break off our kiss, giggling. Gabriel brushes some of my hair out of my face and kisses my forehead.

  
“When can I see you again?”

  
“I don’t know. They’re not going to let me out of their sight for a while so we’ll probably have to wait a bit.” I pull my phone out and create a contact for him, and turn it over so he can put his number in. He hands it back to me and pulls his own out. I can feel myself getting sad, knowing our time together, as brief as it was, is coming to an end. He puts his phone back in his pocket and pulls me in for another quick kiss and gets into his car. He rolls down the window as he starts it up, leaning out so I can hear him.

  
"Call me and I'll be there sugar."

  
He blows me a kiss and drives away. I stiffen up my shoulders and storm back to my room, where Sam and Dean are waiting.

  
“You couldn’t have waited for me to come back?! I can take care of my damn self!”

  
Sam hangs his head, scuffing his foot against the ratty, faded carpet. Dean shuts the TV off and stomps towards me, getting down in my face. He's furious and looking closer at his face, I can see the dark baggy circles and the bloodshot veins in his eyes. He points his finger in my face and almost pokes me in the eye. I grit my teeth together, knowing he's only being like this because he was worried about me.

  
“You weren’t responding to anything we were sending! Only replying to one message that Bobby sent you but not one to either one of us?! What the hell, (y/n)! And then we finally do manage to track you down and you’re with some strange guy in a motel in the middle of nowhere! You could’ve been dead and we would’ve never known because you’re so damn stubborn!”

  
A single tear fell down his face and my heart just shatters. Surprising him by crushing myself against his chest and hugging him tightly, I sob into his shirt, and he squeezes me tighter, rubbing my back. I can hear Sam shuffle over to us and I really start to cry.

  
“I’m sorry! I was angry with you and just wanted you two to stop fighting! It’s driving me crazy and tearing us apart! I can’t deal with it anymore!”

  
Sam lets go of me and Dean moves away to wipe his eyes. I look up at him, our faces blotchy and red from crying. Something changes in his looks and he leans down to me. I pull away from him and I shake my head. I put my hand on his cheek and rub it with my thumb.

  
“I love you as a brother, Dean. And I really like that other guy that was here.”

  
His eyes harden and then go soft, and he just kisses my forehead instead.

  
“Let’s go home, guys. I miss Bobby. Even though I know I’m going to get an earful from him as well.”

  
And boy, did I get an earful from Bobby. He didn’t even yell at me which was the worst part. He talked to me in that disappointed father voice and made me feel worse than Dean did when I saw that tear roll down his face.

~~~~

  
Gabriel and I constantly talked to each other, mostly consisting of ‘I miss you’ texts. We snuck in some meetings here and there between hunts, and I found myself going to him more and more often. We were losing Sam to Ruby and it was killing all of us. The hunts were getting harder and taking more of a toll on us than ever before. And then, my worst fear came true. The boys and I were about to cross paths with the Trickster again.

  
We were investigating a murder of a man, whose wife claimed that he was killed by the Incredible Hulk. Immediately, alarm bells started going off in my head and I messaged Gabriel.

  
_What did you do? We’re in town and if this is you doing this, you need to get the hell out of here!_

  
_Keep calm, sweet cheeks._

  
_There is no keeping calm about this, Gabriel! Is it you screwing with people?_

  
A minute or an hour passes, waiting for Gabriel to reply.

  
_Yes, it’s me. Go back to the hotel room. You don’t need to be around for this._

  
_OH, hell no! This is involving you and my brothers! You’re not keeping me out of this!_

  
_Fine. But don’t be pissed at the outcome. I warned you to stay away so you wouldn’t get hurt._

  
I’m so angry and scared that I don’t reply to him and just toss my phone to the side of the Impala. I run my fingers through my hair, nervously anticipating whatever the hell Gabriel has up his sleeve. We hear the police dispatch call to an empty warehouse and haul ass over there. The little voice in the back of my head is reminding me that I should’ve stayed behind but I brush it off, following the brothers in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Mostly. A little bit of plot. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously couldn't help myself to post another chapter! I couldn't wait a whole week so, here ya go. :D

Next thing I know, I'm standing on a beach somewhere, holding a strawberry margarita in my hand. Gabriel strolls over to me, wearing sunglasses and surf shorts. I chug down my drink, trying not to enjoy it too much, before starting in on Gabriel. I toss the glass behind me and wait for him to say something. He takes his shades off, his honey eyes full of mischief and warmth. He holds his arms open to me and my willpower crumbles. I run to him and jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. He catches me and kisses me long and deep, our time apart only making us stronger. He sets me down, taking my hand in his and begin walking us along the ocean.

  
“What am I doing here Gabriel?”

  
He sighs, running his free hand through his golden hair.

  
“You’re here because I’m protecting you from what’s going to happen.”

  
I frown, not completely understanding what he’s saying.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

He stops and gives me a very serious look.

  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now. I just wanted to give you a few moments of happiness before the world goes to shit. Can we please not talk about what’s happening out there right now? I’ve missed you and not being around you has been Hell.”

  
I give him a small smile and nod.

  
“Okay, baby. We can do that.”

  
He kisses me quickly and starts pulling me along with him as he runs alongside the waves, kicking and splashing whenever they reach his feet. I laugh loudly at him, finally feeling free for once and a little bit guilty that Sam and Dean aren’t here too, but stuck wherever with whatever Gabriel has chosen for them. We come to a walk again and in the distance, I can see a little house. It’s perfectly tiny, with a porch that’s almost as big as it is and I can already tell that I’m going to like it. It’s a soft yellow color with white trimming and little flower beds surrounding it. I look over at Gabriel who is looking at me and I push him into the water, running as fast as I can to the house. He catches up with me in no time, wrapping his arms around my waist and swinging me around. He plants me on my feet in front of the first porch step, his eyes showing his nervousness.

  
“Want to come in?”

  
I nod my head yes, probably looking like a bobblehead but too excited to care. His smile is contagious and I feel myself grinning right back. He takes my hand and we rush up the steps but stopping abruptly when we get to the door. Gabriel looks at me shyly and rubs his hand on the back of his neck.

  
“I’ve never shown anyone this place before and it’s where I usually come when I need some peace of mind. Still want to see?”

  
“Of course.”

  
He squeezes my hand and opens the door. It swings inside and my breath is taken away by the simple beauty of it. Floor to ceiling windows adorns the wall behind us, the light blues and whites mixing together the feeling of being in the ocean itself. A simple tan sofa sits in the corner, on top of a matching rug, facing the outward into the room. The dark hardwood floors are lit up by the sunshine, balancing the light and dark. A large patterned rug lays in the empty floor space, breaking up the monotony of color. I look around at the walls surrounding us and I notice there are no pictures of Gabriel or a family he might have and it makes me a little sad.

  
Gabe tugs on my hand, thrilled to show me the rest of the place. He leads me through an open doorway to our left, into what I'm assuming is the dining room. It doesn't have much in it, just an oak dining table with matching chairs. He drags us through there quickly, no time to ask any questions. Weaving around the table, he leads me through another entryway.

  
His kitchen must be his pride and joy because it's the most furnished room in the house. Stainless steel appliances gleam proudly, not a dirty spot on them. The white and blue theme seems to follow into each area and the kitchen is no different. Blue walls and white cupboards, sandstone countertops and a gray granite breakfast bar frame the kitchen machines, all standing ready to be used. But the most beautiful part of the kitchen isn't even the kitchen itself.

  
A sliding glass door takes up most of the back wall and it shows equal parts of the beach and ocean. A back porch covered in lawn chairs and outdoor plants separate the house from the beach, somehow making it seem almost natural. The sky is starting to darken by now, showcasing multiple shades of blues, purples, and oranges. I stare out the door, feeling like I'm living in a fairytale. This is the most gorgeous place on earth. And I haven't even seen his bedroom yet. The stray thought has me covering my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Gabriel chuckles next to me and pulls my hand away from my face.

  
“What’s so funny, sugar?”

  
“Nothin’. I wish I didn’t have to ever leave here though. It’s so beautiful.”

  
He pulls me to his side and kisses my temple. “I wish you didn’t have to ever leave, too.”

  
We stand there for a few minutes, just enjoying the peace, quiet and each other’s company. I could feel him getting nervous so I turn to look at him.

  
“What’s wrong, love?”

  
“Do you want to see the rest of the place or go back to the beach?”

  
I pull him down to me and kiss him hard. A slow creep of red is showing up around his neck but his pupils are blown wide. He leans down and scoops me up behind my knees, cradling me in his arms bridal style. He kicks the door leading from the kitchen to the hallway open and snaps his fingers to open the bedroom door across the hall. He gestures down the hallway before we enter his room.

  
“Bathroom.”

  
I nod and just watch his face as he carries me into his room. He gently drops me to my feet and closes the door. He holds me by my waist, cautiously watching my face. I wrap my arms around his neck, suddenly wondering what it’d be like to dance with him.

  
“If you want to stop at any time, let me know. All I know is that I want to be right here, right now with you.”

  
"All I want is you, Gabriel."

  
We come together for another kiss, this time slow and sensual, no rushing or demanding. I buried my fingers in his curls, loving how soft and fluffy they are. I move my hands down to the buttons on Gabriel's shirt, undoing half of them before he growls at me. I smile against his mouth and yank his shirt apart, sending the last few flying all over the place. I don't want to take my time anymore, so I break from our kiss and begin attacking his neck and collarbone. A moan rumbles through him and my shirt is the next to go, tossed haphazardly somewhere in the room. I can feel his eyes roaming over my torso and I want to cover myself up. I move my arms to cross over my stomach and he pulls them away, holding me out at arm's length.

 

“You’re beautiful, (y/n). Don’t hide from me.”

 

His gaze drops from my face down to my bra. It’s my favorite lacy set in (y/f/c). I’m glad I wore the matching set because Gabriel looks like he’s not going to be able to take his eyes off me. I reach up and take my (h/c) hair out of my ponytail, letting it cascade down around my shoulders. His eyes light up and I feel powerful and like a goddess in his stare. Riding high on this feeling, I teasingly slide out of my jeans, revealing my matching (f/c) panties underneath. Gabriel’s looks go feral with lust and I know I’m doing something right. I saunter towards him, swaying my hips a little, keeping his focus.

 

Gabriel pulled me in for another mind-blowing kiss, tangling his fingers in my wavy locks, lightly tugging them and bringing out a low groan from me. He tugs harder, kissing along my jaw and then nips me right behind my ear. I cry out in pleasure and it fuels him on, nipping and leaving open mouth kisses down my neck, across my collarbones and finally down the valley between my breasts. I put my hands on his shoulders, squeezing them just a little bit to let him know to stop. He looks up at me, alarmed and immediately holds my face in his hands.

 

“Do you want to stop? Did I hurt you?”

 

I shake my head quickly, not wanting to scare him.

 

“No, no, Gabe. You’re fine. I just want to pay attention to you.”

 

He squints his eyes at me, and I wink at him before reciprocating the moves he was just using on me. Grunts and moans rumble through his chest as I move down his torso, licking and barely sucking on his nipples before continuing down his body. I slip my fingers through his belt loops and bite each one of his hips, causing him to buck against my mouth. Dragging one of my fingers in between the waistband of his pants and his stomach, I tease him and suck a dark mark on his left hip. He’s panting now, and I haven’t even undone his pants yet. I look up at him as I unbutton his jeans, slowly dragging his zipper down. His mouth is hanging open, and his nostrils are wide. I push his jeans down his hips, letting them pool at his feet and stand up, palming his hard and already wet tipped cock through his boxers. He whimpers as I stroke him and I give in, shoving his boxers down his legs. His cock is beautiful, thick and veiny, precum dripping out of the throbbing head. Gabriel kicks his jeans and boxers off and away from his feet and I drop down to my knees, licking a long stripe from the base of his cock to the tip.

 

“(Y/n)!”

 

The way Gabriel calls my name sends a gush of wetness between my own legs and I take his cock in my mouth, jolting him back to the present. I can't fit all of him in my mouth and I stroked him with one hand while gently rolling his balls with the other. He's bucking his hips hard now, and his pleasure from me only turning me on more.

 

Suddenly, I'm yanked up to my feet and his mouth is crashing against mine, our teeth clashing and tongues fighting for dominance. He grips my waist tight in his hands and I jump to wrap my legs around him. He carries me to the bed I've paid no attention to until now and _damn_ is it _huge_ and comfortable. Silky red sheets surround us, and I’m half afraid of sliding off the bed. Gabriel chuckles.

 

“Don’t worry sugar, you’re not going anywhere.”

 

_Did he just read my mind?_

 

He lays me down flat on my back and crawls up my body. His eyes are on fire but filled with tenderness as well. As I’m staring at him, I realize I’ve fallen hard for the Trickster and can only hope that he feels the same way. He kisses me on the forehead and starts making his way back down my body. His hands reach underneath me to unclasp my bra, and soon enough it joins its other comrades scattered in the room.

 

Gabe stares at my bare chest and this time, I don’t feel like hiding. It’s an exhilarating feeling and I just let him look, feeling proud of the way he’s gazing at me. He lowers himself onto one elbow and wraps his other arm around my back, holding me tight against him. Leaning his head down, he takes one hardened nipple into his mouth and I arch underneath him. He’s the only man that’s ever taken his time and everything he’s doing is like it’s the first time for me.

 

He looks up and just stares into my eyes before moving his attention to the other nipple. He sucks it and rolls it with his tongue, drawing deep moans and whimpers from me. He takes my hands in his and pulls me into his lap, my legs straddling him. He nuzzles his face in between my breasts while tweaking and rolling my nipples between his fingers. My hands are clawed into his thighs, all the sensations overwhelming me. I rub my still clothed, very wet pussy against his cock, needing him inside me now.

 

“Gabriel, please. I need you. I need to feel you.”

 

He mumbles something against my chest and then we’re laying back down. He kneels between my legs, hooking his fingers into the waistband of my panties. He gets that familiar smirk on his face and before I can object, they’re ripped into pieces. I glower at him and he just winks back at me.

 

“Don’t worry, sugar, I’ll get you another pair to replace them.”

 

Still watching me, he flattens himself down on the bed, his face right in front of my pussy.

 

“Has anyone ever gone down on you, baby?”

 

I shake my head and try pulling him back up.

 

“You don’t have to do that, Gabe. It’s okay. Come up here, please.”

 

Instead of listening to me, he lowers his head and slides his tongue between my folds and flicks it against my clit. I suck in air, arching off the bed. He holds my hips down with an arm and licks me again. I moan, trying to raise myself to get him to do it again. He thankfully understands and begins to make love to me with his tongue. His mouth feels hot against me and it feels like he’s everywhere at once. He sucks on my clit and rubs a finger in my wetness before inserting it into me. I don’t recognize the noises escaping me and all I can think and pray is that Gabriel never stops because it’s feeling way too good and I just might kill him if he does stop. He pushes another finger in and crooks it towards him and I swear I died and went to heaven. White noise is all I can see and hear for a little bit and Gabriel just rests against me while I come back down. His eyes are carefully watching me and when he realizes I’m focusing quite clearly on him, he smiles softly at me.

 

“How was that, sweetheart?”'

 

“It was amazing. I didn’t know it could feel like that.”

 

He works his way up the bed so we’re facing each other. He reaches over and tucks a strand of hair behind my ear.

 

“Are you ready for more or do you want to stop?”

 

“I’m ready for more, Gabriel. Make love to me, please.”

 

“As you wish, sugar.”

 

He positions himself over me and pauses before he pushes in. I bring him down for a tender kiss and he slides himself in, inch by inch before he’s fully hilted inside me. I’ve never felt so full and he just feels so right. Like we were meant for each other. I never want to leave him, Winchesters be damned. Gabriel just stays still, waiting for me. I thrust down on his cock, grinding my clit against his pelvis. He takes that as I’m ready for him to move, and he does. Slowly, at first, drawing himself almost all the way out before jutting his hips sharply and pushing himself all the way back in. I cling to him, burying my face in his shoulders as he rotates between soft and slow and hard and quick. I can feel another orgasm building, and I want him to come with me. His hips are starting to stutter and I know he’s getting close. He reaches between our bodies and finds my clit, grinding down on it with his thumb.

 

“Come for me, (y/n). NOW.”

 

His dominant tone has me coming undone around him, sending me to see the stars. He cries out with me, his cock twitching in the right spots as he spills his seed inside me, triggering another orgasm. I’m trembling, holding onto him for dear life. He’s bracing himself on his arms, trying not to lay his full weight on me. His head is resting on my shoulder, his breath coming out in little puffs against my neck.

 

“I love you, (y/n). I’ve wanted to tell you for a while now but was terrified you didn’t feel the same way.”

 

My heart flutters in my chest and I sigh happily.

 

“I love you too, Gabriel. You mean the world to me.”

 

His cock twitches inside me and he shows me many, many more times that night just how much he loves me.

 

~~~~~

 

I wake up to the sound of the ocean and notice I'm by myself. There's a note on his pillow and I take it so I can read it.

 

_(Y/n),_  
_I hate to let you wake up by yourself this morning but the Winchesters have called for my attention. When you need me, just call my name and I’ll be there. I may not arrive alone, and it may be your brothers coming with me._  
_I love you,_  
_Gabriel_

 

I find my scattered clothes and search through Gabriel's dresser drawers to replace my shredded underwear. I call for him, hoping he'll come back soon.

 

Meanwhile with the Winchesters and Gabriel:

 

Gabriel stands in the circle of fire, trapped by holy oil. He can hear (y/n) calling for him and he desperately wants to get back to her. His heart hurts and it angers him that the Winchesters are keeping him here when he needs to be elsewhere.

 

“So, which one are you?”

 

“Gabriel. They call me Gabriel.”

 

Sam comes barreling through the door, staring Gabriel down.

 

“Where is she?!”

 

Sams gun is trained on Gabriel, who’s crossed his arms over his chest, clearly becoming more pissed off by the minute. Dean has finally caught on to who’s missing and draws his gun as well. Gabriel rolls his eyes, not feeling threatened in the slightest.

 

“Where is she, Gabriel?” Dean demands.

 

Gabriel glowers at the elder Winchester.

 

“She’s safe, numbskull. She’s not the one I have a problem with.”

 

“Bring her back!” Sam shouts.

 

Gabriel flings his arms away from himself, gesturing to the flames around him.

 

“Kind of hard to, you asshole, considering I’m literally trapped here.”

 

Dean puts his gun away and Sam grudgingly follows suit, storming out of the abandoned building. Dean pulls the fire alarm on his way out, dousing the flames for Gabriel to be able to leave and go get (y/n). As soon as the last spark flickers out, Gabriel flies off to his beach house to, unfortunately, bring you back to your adopted brothers and tell you the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel reveals who he really is, Dean freaks out on "you", everybody says they're sorry, happy times ish and ... Elysium Fields, Y'all know what's coming.

When Gabriel returns, I'm rocking back and forth on the front porch swing, enjoying the sun and sounds of the ocean while sipping from my cup of tea. I can already tell something is wrong by the way he's standing. His back is to me, his shoulders are drooped and his head hanging low. I leave the comfort of the swing, to go comfort my love. The sand is warm underneath my feet and again, I find myself wishing I never had to leave him or this place.

But I know Sam and Dean need me so I must begrudgingly return to reality.

I know he hears me approaching because he holds his right arm out and wraps it around my waist when I get close enough to him. He kisses the top of my head and rests there for a minute. Whatever he's going to say, must be something heavy because his eyes aren't even lit up when he looks at me. I twist in his arm so I can wrap my own around his neck. He kisses me on the lips and grips my hips in his strong hands, urgency and need evident in his body language. Gabriel moans against my mouth and pulls away, panting with pain in his eyes.

"We can't right now, sugar. I gotta talk to you about something."

I keep my arms around him, silently encouraging him to go on. He runs his fingers through his hazel curls, more troubled than I have ever seen him.

"Gabe, whatever it is you can tell me. I'm not going to leave you. Well, I kind of have to but not for whatever you're going to say."

He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Yeah. You say that now."

"Please tell me, love. I know it's bothering you."

"I'm not who you think I am."

I stare blankly at him, unsure of how to react.

"I'm still Gabriel. I'm just... an angel."

The wheels in my head start turning and I want to take off from him. He's an angel. Angels have given my brothers and me almost as much hell as demons and all the other bloody monsters have. I look into Gabriel's eyes, and I can see the fear and pain in them. I can feel the tension thrumming through his body, and his grip on my hips lessen. Fear skyrockets through my veins and I'm terrified Gabriel is going to let go of me. Losing him is infinitely more painful than the truth of who he actually is. Then, it dawned on me. He's not just any angel.

"You're _the_ Gabriel. You're an _archangel_. I've fallen in love with an archangel."

I step back from him, immediately feeling the loss of contact but beginning to become too overwhelmed with exactly who I'm involved with. I dig my heel into the sand, turning to pace, threading my fingers through my hair.

"Isn't our relationship illegal in heaven's eyes or something? I'm surprised I haven't been smitten on the spot. Oh, my God. I slept with an archangel. I slept with you! You're _Gabriel_!"

I keep pacing, only muttering incoherent things until I literally run into Gabriel. His golden eyes have a small bit of humor in them, and I hug him. We relax against each other, soft kisses being placed anywhere we can reach with the smallest amount of movement.

Suddenly, Gabriel twirls me out from him and pulls me back to him just as quickly. I'm laughing and the light in his eyes is back and we dance, forgetting the world for just a little while.

As the sun begins to set, the sadness returns to Gabriel's eyes and I knew it was about time to return to the real world with Sam and Dean. He brings me into his arms one last time, kissing me deeply. I don't even realize we've left our little piece of heaven until I hear someone clearing their throat. I just about jump out of my skin and peek over Gabriel's shoulder to see the boys _and_ Bobby standing there. Dean is furious, Sam looks like he can't make up his mind about being pissed or disappointed and Bobby is staring me down like an angry father whose daughter has been returned too late from prom.

"Nice of you to return, (y/n)."

Instantly, I'm just as infuriated as the men are and I've done nothing wrong to receive their wrath. I step around Gabriel and stand toe to toe with Dean.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't realize I was on lockdown or had a curfew!"

His emerald eyes are on fire and he leans down into my face.

"Well, you are now! _He_ -" Dean jabs a finger in Gabriel's direction"- is responsible for killing me over and over again and you're fucking him like nothing ever happened! He's playing you just like he has all of us, pretending to be someone he's not! He's an _ARCHANGEL_ who wants the apocalypse to happen just as much as his brothers do! _HE_ just locked Sammy and me in a tv land so we can 'play our parts' in this! While _you_ were fucking around with _him_!"

Dean's angry words bite at me and hurt almost as much as if he would've hit me. I recoil away from him, my eyes burning with unshed tears I refuse to let fall. I _never_ cry and Dean knows he's gone too far when he can see the glisten of them. Sam and Bobby are stunned into silence and as I let Dean backpedal trying to figure out how to apologize, I finally realize that we're at Bobby's. My heart warms a little, knowing that I've been brought to the closest thing to home I've ever had. I whip my head back to Dean when I hear him let out a heavy sigh and watch him drag his hand down his face. I snort and shake my head, walking over to Bobby to give him a hug. He embraces me tightly and I know I've scared him just a bit from just disappearing with Gabriel. He releases me and I back up, staring up at Sam. He shrugs, not knowing where to stand in between Dean and I. I face Dean once again, knowing what I have to do.

"Since you've got such a problem with this Dean, I'm going to make it _really_ easy for you right now. Considering you haven't even asked what it is in between me and Gabriel, I know that you really don't care. You're my big brother and I love you but you've seriously gone too far. We're not just _fucking_ as you so eloquently put. We've been seeing each other for months now, starting from when I left your asses back when Sam was choosing Ruby over us!!" Sam flinched a little at this and I felt bad but continued to rage at Dean. "I fell in love with him, Dean! I absolutely _love_ him and I want to be with him!" I paused for a minute, something clicking. I spin around to Gabriel, who is completely startled. "You haven't even asked me to be your girlfriend, you little shit!" Bobby and Sam snicker behind me and I can't help but crack a grin. Gabriel's features soften and I forget about Dean, running into Gabe's arms. He squeezes me tight and lets out a loud laugh.

"Will you be my girlfriend, (y/n)?"

We shake with laughter together and I stand on my toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Of course, Gabriel."

He kisses me harder and the other men in the room clear their throats. Again. I roll my eyes and turn to face them, displeasure rolling across my features. Dean finally looks at me, and I can see the apology on his face. I don't want to forgive him so easily but he's my brother and I really do love him so I spare him from any more pain that we're only causing each other. I walk to him and hug him, our apologies in our embrace.

“I love you, Deany.”

He gives a wet chuckle from hearing the nickname I gave him, one very drunk night after a hunt unfortunately gone wrong. He runs his hand down my hair, kisses the top of my head and holds me out at arm’s length.

“Just be safe, kiddo. You’re a Winchester and that alone makes you a target. Being with an archangel doubles it. Even though your feathered douchebag killed me repeatedly, if he takes care of you, I’ll tolerate him. For you, (y/n). Not because I like him.”

I laugh and punch him in the arm. Sam and Bobby stare at me like I’m going to leave them. Gabriel sidles up next to me, taking my hand in his.

“I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to. I know Gabriel did some really mean stuff to you. I was there, remember? But he makes me happy. And with two angels around, we’ll have more help on hunts. Well, whenever Castiel decides to show.”

Bobby, Sam, and Dean are all relieved and we make our way into Bobby's little dining room to begin dinner. Cas even ended up popping in and pulled Gabriel aside to have a few words with him. Sam and Dean filled me in on the tv shows that Gabriel stuck them in and I tried hard not to laugh at poor Sam being in the herpes commercial. Even Cas had been slightly abused by Gabriel's intention to keep his identity secret.

The next few months pass by with the constant hunting for Lilith and the other monsters. Gabriel and I were inseparable but we could both feel something looming on the horizon. We’d begun to snap at each other more, and pick fights over little ridiculous things that we shouldn’t have even fought about in the first place. When we’d give our apologies, Gabriel would quickly whisk us away so we could make it up to each other, over and over and over again.

~~~~~

“Dean!” I yell, leaning onto the front seat. “We need to pull over somewhere! This storm isn’t letting up at all!”

I could see his jaw tick, his stubborn pride not wanting to give into the weather. But even Sam joined in to persuade his brother to stop for the night. A brightly lit hotel sign can be spotted even through the downpour and Dean turns Baby into the parking lot.

“Elysian Fields Hotel, huh?” I mutter.

We all scamper out of the Impala, running to stay dry, and into the hotel lobby. The manager is a little shifty, and I can feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I pull my phone out, checking to see if we have service so I can get a hold of Gabriel to let him know where we stopped, but of course, no signal. I'm beginning to grow frustrated with the nagging feeling and unintentionally take it out on Sam and Dean. We're all unceremoniously showed to a room where a rather frisky couple enters the room next to us. I toss my bag in the far corner and flop down on the bed.

“I really hope the storm passes through soon. I don’t like the feel of this place and I don’t want us to stay any longer than we have to.”

Sam stretches his long frame out beside me and nods. Dean is scrounging for either beer or food and Sam and I watch him, momentarily distracted. Shouting and scuffling from the next room can be heard and we’re all on alert. Dean points at me, signaling for me to stay put. The boys sneak over to the neighboring room and return just as quickly.

“They’re gone,” Dean growls. “You’re staying here while Sam and I scope this place out. Can’t keep our focus on keeping you safe and figuring out what’s going on here. It’d be nice if your feathered boyfriend was here.”

They grab their EMF detectors and slip out. I turn the tv on and flip through the channels. Nothing entertaining is on, so I curl up in one of Gabriel’s jackets and take a nap.

“(Y/n)! (Y/N)! Wake up! You have to get out of here!”

I jolt awake, petrified at the urgency in Gabriel’s voice.

“What’s going on Gabriel?”

I’ve never seen him look so scared. He takes my face in his hands, scaring me even more.

“There’s a gathering of gods here tonight. This hotel was placed here deliberately in yours, Sam and Dean’s path to lure you in.”

“But, why? We haven’t done anything to them.”

Gabriel stills, and lets out a heavy sigh.

“They’re going to summon Lucifer here. Sam and Dean are bargaining with them to let the other humans go free if they help get him here. I need to get you out now. Kali thinks she’s killed me with an angel blade and this is my only chance to get us both out.”

I fly off the bed, grabbing all our bags, and Gabriel takes my hand, sneaking us down the hallways. Sam and Dean haven't gotten any of the imprisoned guests out yet and we make it through the doors undetected. We slip into the back seat of the Impala, waiting for my brothers to appear. Minutes or hours pass by as Gabriel and I wait, holding each other, fearing what is to come. Finally, people burst through the hotel doors, running to their cars and leaving. Dean spots us in the Impala, relief seeing me but anger at seeing Gabriel.

“Dean, you have to get yours and Sam’s blood from Kali to be free from her. Go, numbskull!”

Dean shakes his head angrily, most likely from Gabriel hiding out in the car. The waiting is killing me, not knowing if Sam and Dean are okay with all the angry gods and goddesses all in one room together. Gabriel’s running his hands through my hair while I’m sitting in his lap, but he suddenly goes deathly pale and stiffens underneath me. Fear and pain fill his golden eyes and I know something awful is about to happen. He kisses me hard, pulling me off his lap and sets me on the seat. He rests his forehead against mine, and I keep my eyes closed, fighting to keep the tears from falling.

“I gotta go, sugar. Lucifer is here and I must do something. I love you, and _please stay in the car_.”

I open my eyes, tears filling to the brim and I solemnly nod my head. He kisses me one more time and leaves me. I curl my legs to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and laying my head on my knees. My heart feels like it’s breaking and I hold myself together until Gabriel comes back. I don’t know how long I’ve waited, but my brothers finally walk out of the hotel and climb into the car. Something isn’t right.

“Guys, where’s Gabriel?”

They don’t turn to face me or crack a joke about him taking his time. Realization is beginning to dawn on me and I can feel the air leaving my lungs.

“No. No, no, no! You guys did not leave him in there with Lucifer!”

I burst out of the car, ignoring the shouts from Sam and Dean, and tear through the hotel, looking for my archangel. I charge into the conference room, where all the gods must have gathered from the large tables and chairs set up. A sandy-haired man, stands at the opposite end from me, staring forlornly down at something on the floor. His face has large patches of skin that look like he's been burned and he looks up, piercing blue eyes noticing me for the first time.

I've never felt so afraid in my life and I immediately know that the man I'm staring at is none other than Lucifer. The fallen angel that wants to tear my world apart.

We stare each other down until Lucifer must have gotten bored with the game and disappears. I tentatively step around the tables, making my way to where Lucifer just stood a few seconds ago. I've seen what it looks like when angels are killed and as soon as I see the beginnings of burnt wings singed on the floor, my heart shatters.

My feet are like lead as I somehow keep moving towards Gabriel, lying murdered on the ground. His enormous wings spread out on either side of him, making him look small. I drop to my knees as Sam and Dean come into the room, and throw myself onto Gabriel's chest, heaving sobs wracking my body. My angel was dead, killed by his own brother. Inhuman screams erupt from my lungs, fire for vengeance burning through my veins. I scream and I howl, clawing at Sam as he picks me up, pulling me off Gabriel's body.

Sam carries me away, crushing me to him, protecting me from myself in my grief. Dean follows slowly behind, carrying Gabriel in his arms. Sam puts me in the middle of the front seat, but not letting go, afraid of what I'm going to do. Dean gently lowers Gabriel's body onto the backseat and shuts him in, before climbing into the front seat and driving us away.

I want to crawl in the back and shake Gabriel until he wakes up, but even in my grief-stricken state of mind, I know he's not playing dead. Dean drives until the sun rises and he finds what he's looking for. A giant field filled with wildflowers as far as the eyes can see covers the horizon. Dean pulls to the side of the road, parks and gets out. I'm too numb to move, even as Sam gets out to help bury Gabriel.

I turn enough, coldly watching them carry him to a giant oak tree and lay him down. Sam comes back to take some shovels out of the trunk and asks me if I want to help. I ignore him and stare off, wishing they were burying me too. Hours later, the grave has been dug, and Gabriel has been buried. We stay long enough to watch the _Casa Erotica_ DVD Gabriel left for us, and we’re off to hunt down the other horsemen to stop Lucifer and the impending apocalypse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It never gets easier no matter how many times I read it, write it or watch it. I'm sorry, my loves. Hang in there!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Gabriel's death. Warning: non-graphic suicide attempt. Oh and smut later in the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, my dear readers! If you don't celebrate it, happy Thursday to you! In light of the holiday spirit, I gift to you another chapter!

The next few months were a living hell. Gabriel's death always stayed at the front of my mind, turning me into a ruthless and cold killing machine. Sam and Dean began to worry about me as I started going off and taking on more dangerous hunts on my own. I'd leave in the middle of the night, whether it be from Bobby's or another run down, middle of nowhere hotel, pushing my car far enough away so they wouldn't hear it start up. They'd find the note that I left them, attempt to call a few times, leave a voicemail of their next destination and wait for me to arrive. Bobby had managed to thwart me a few times, the old man catching me by sitting outside right next to the window I'd sneak out of. He'd always threaten to throw me in the panic room but softened up on me every time I'd give him a heartfelt apology.

I wasn't trying to hurt them. Gabriel was the only one I allowed myself to get attached to besides them and I didn't know how to deal with losing him. Dean hid the alcohol whenever I was around, not wanting to lose out on his personal stash. When Sammy made the jump, taking him, Lucifer, Adam, and Michael all into Hell and Dean left me for Ben and Lisa, I finally snapped.

I was at my wit's end and decided I was going to join Gabriel, no matter where he was. I sent Dean and Bobby one last message each, telling them that I love them before I shut my phone off and tossed it into the river below me. Heavy sobs tore through my chest, and I cradled the pole I was standing next to for dear life.

“Gabriel,” I cried. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But I can’t do this anymore without you. Wait for me, wherever you are.”

I let go of the pole, stretching one of my legs over the water, ready to meet my end. I lift up on my foot that’s still on solid ground, balancing before leaping, when I’m yanked back by an angry force. Strong arms wrap around my waist, and I kick and flail in my attacker’s arms, trying to escape them and this life.

“(Y/N), STOP!”

I go still, fearing that if I don't I'm going to be thrown into the river anyway. I've been turned around and I stare at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes.

“(Y/n), look at me.”

I childishly shake my head.

“Look at me, NOW.”

I jerk my head up, glaring at Balthazar. He glowers back at me, unfazed by my anger.

“What in the hell were you thinking?!”

“What does it matter?! I don’t want to be around anymore! I don’t want to keep on living without Gabriel! I tried so hard not to fall in love with him but the stupid fool broke down all my walls and now he’s gone! Why should I keep living without him? Sammy’s gone too! And Dean is off doing the apple pie life, leaving me completely alone!”

His eyebrows almost shoot up into his hairline.

“Alone? _Really_? Your adopted father Bobby is still around. Were you going to just leave him alone? What about me? One prayer and I would be there for you. You’d be dead right now if I wouldn’t have felt all your pain a few moments ago. I know you miss Gabriel. I know you’re still hurting without him. But killing yourself isn’t going to bring him back.”

My heart cracks a little, realizing that Bobby would be devastated. I know that Dean would miss me too, even with him having his new family. I sigh, knowing that Balthazar is right. I scuff the tip of my boot against the ground, waiting for him to scold me more. Instead, he embraces me, rubbing his hands against my hair and down my back.

"What do you say to traveling the world with me, little one?"

I lean back from him, looking up to see if he was joking.

“You’re serious?”

A very dramatic eye roll is his reply.

“Okay. Take me away.”

I’ve never seen the angel smile so big.

Balthazar and I traveled all over the world. We sent Bobby and Dean postcards wherever we went and we made sure to buy a bottle of alcohol from every place we visited as well. He never told me where he sent them, just that they're in a place far from me and safe.

I would always get a little mournful when we would go to beaches because they would remind me of Gabriel's little house. Turns out, his little place was on the Oregon coast. Balthazar took me back there one day and held me while I cried. Finally figured out where all the booze was going. Balthazar created a wine cellar where he could ‘angel air' all the bottles from around the world for safekeeping.

“You ready to go, love?”

I stretch from my spot on the air mattress that Balth snapped up for me. I just couldn’t bring myself to sleep in Gabriel’s bed. I sit up, running my fingers through my tangled hair and give my best friend a sad smile.

“I think I’m going to stay here. I’ve missed Oregon and I feel like Gabriel is here with me. I know it’s not possible, but I can still feel him.”

Balthazar nods solemnly. He knew this day would come.

"As you wish, my dear. Anytime you need something, just call."

I stand on my tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"If you ever hear from Dean, bring him and Bobby by, please. I miss them and I'm sure they'd like to see me."

He kisses my forehead and disappears.

Balthazar stayed true to his word and brought Dean and Bobby with him whenever he could. Things were going well for Dean, but being around him long enough I knew that he was getting restless without having something to hunt.

I had started to make a life for myself at the beach house and even managed to pick up a job. I was keeping myself distracted by working and filling in the empty spaces at home. But, all good things must come to an end and my peaceful days came crashing to a halt.

The next time Balthazar came around, he brought Bobby and Dean with him as usual. The man who walked in behind them was someone I never thought I'd see again. I look up from my page in the book I was reading, and my heart jumps into my throat.

“Sammy.”

I tried staying with the boys but it became too hard. Soulless Sam was awful to deal with, and I hated their maternal grandfather. It was a late night at Bobby's house when I decided I was going to leave them again and try to find peace in the apple pie life. The boys were asleep in the front room and I grabbed my boots, sneaking off to find the old man. He was sitting at his desk, reading an old lore book. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he looked up and saw me, but faltered when he saw the serious look on my face.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?"

I run a hand through my hair, chuckling at how I picked up the habit from Dean.

"I have to, Dad. I can't stay here like this with Sam being the way he is. I have to try and find my own peace away from the hunting life. I can't do this anymore. Not without going on suicide missions again."

Bobby closes his dusty book, walks around his desk, and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't like that you're leaving us, but just don't forget about your family kid."

I hug him tightly, knowing he'll be the one I miss the most. He releases me and we walk through the house one last time, not stopping in the front room so I can say goodbye to Sam and Dean, and continue out to my car. Bobby opens the door for me, and I slide in, quickly rolling down my window so he can shut the door. I take the old man's hand in mine, squeezing it.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, kid. Get out of here before they get up. We know Dean'll come runnin' when he hears your monster startup. Get out and don't look back. Just call me when you find somewhere."

I nod, starting the engine and Bobby backs up, giving me room to get around him. Not to mine or Bobby's surprise, Dean is bolting out the door and down the porch as I'm leaving. He's running after me, yelling something, but I can't hear him over the sound of the motor or my radio. I can barely see Sam standing on the dimly lit porch, but something tells me he's not going to miss me. At least, not this Sam. The old Sam would've sensed me getting up with that brotherly instinct of his. But, if we had the old Sam... I stop myself, knowing that if I don't, I'll go down that same dark path. I debate going back to the old beach house, but it doesn't feel right anymore. I turn to the freeway, heading South, not stopping until I see a sign that says Texas.

A few days later, I hit the Texas border but kept driving until I made it to Dallas. If I played my cards right, it'll be damn near impossible for the boys to find me. Of course, Sam and Dean have Cas, but I'd have to threaten heaven or something for him to care to come check on me for them.

I get a job mucking out stalls and taking care of other people's horses. I love it and I make enough money to be able to afford a nice little one bedroom apartment a few miles from my work.

I ward my new place with devils traps and angel sigils, not wanting anyone to find me. I changed my phone number a long time ago, only giving it to Bobby. We keep in touch and he tells me how the boys are doing, what's going on in the monster world and that's all that I get involved in from my past life. I don't miss it as much as I thought I would. I just miss my family. Balthazar used to drop in every once in a while, bringing me something from a random country he had been visiting. My apartment started coming together, thanks to the friends that I had made at my job, Balthazar and my own bargain shopping.

I didn't think it was possible for my heart to break again, but it did when I got the call from Bobby, telling me about what happened to Balthazar. I was furious with Cas and hoped I didn't come across him. I'd kill him myself. Bobby would alert me any time Sam and Dean would have a hunt in Texas and I'd make sure to have the time off to stay in my apartment. I knew that if they found me, they'd be able to convince me to come back to the hunting life and I didn't want to return to it.

I kept to myself at work, my head low and trying to remain as invisible as I could to a lot of the men around me. I eventually bought a wedding band and told anyone that asked me about my 'husband' that he was overseas fighting in the war. A few men got pushy, but they'd back off when I'd pull out my concealed .45. I've never gotten over Gabriel and don't think I ever will.

One day, I got a call I never thought I would.

"Hello?"

"(Y/n)?"

"Yes, this is her."

"It's Sam. I found your number in Bobby's phone."

I cover my mouth and accidentally drop my phone, watching it skitter across the countertop. I quickly recover and pick it back up, clearing my throat and hoping it won't crack.

"How did you know it was mine? I'm not even under the same name."

Sam laughs sadly on the other line.

"You're the only one he ever called kid."

I roll my eyes, knowing that Bobby's nickname for me would've been the one thing to give me away.

"So, uh, why're you calling me instead of Bobby?"

A long, pregnant pause.

"Bobby's gone."

"What the fuck do you mean Bobby's gone?!"

"He's dead, (y/n). The leader of the Leviathans shot him and sent him into a coma. He woke up, calling us 'idjits' and then died. There was nothing we could do. We gave him a hunter's funeral and thought he was gone. But, he stuck around as a ghost and helped us. Only Bobby, right? Uhm, now he's really gone though. Started going vengeful spirit and had to burn his flask which was what he was anchored to."

I collapsed on the floor as Sam was talking, guilt and anger at myself tearing through me. It had been years since I had seen the old man and I never will again.

"Hey, are you there?"

I clear my throat again but all that comes out is a croak.

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Where are you? We've looked for you everywhere. It's like you disappeared."

"I did, Sam. I had to. I would've died if I would've kept hunting. After Cas killed Balthazar, all I had left was Bobby. I couldn't let you and Dean know where I am. Because if I did, and you found me, I knew you'd both be able to convince me to come back."

"Where are you? I need to come see you."

"I'm in Dallas, Texas."

I gave him my address and hung up, wondering why Dean never asked to talk to me.

Sam showed up a few days later, taller than I remember and looking like hell. I hugged him tight and peered around his tall frame, looking for my bow-legged brother.

"Give him a minute," Sam said. "He'll show up."

I closed the door behind him, shutting it a little too forcefully when it clicked that he was lying to me.

"If Dean is showing up, why do you have Baby?"

I was still facing the door, my forehead resting against it. I could hear Sam moving behind me, coming closer and then backing away.

"He's gone too. He and Cas were too close to Dick Roman when they killed him and they disappeared. I'm sorry. I had to tell you in person. I'm just as lost and alone as you are right now."

I crumbled against the door, Sam catching me before I could completely fall. He turned me around, cradling me in his arms and sitting me on his lap. I cried into his chest, holding onto his red flannel shirt for dear life. Sam's body began to shake and we stayed there together, holding on until it seemed all of our tears had left our bodies. I don't remember falling asleep but when I woke up, Sam and I were curled into each other on my bed. He woke up shortly after I did and brushed a strand of hair out of my face. I pressed my face into his hand, not realizing how long I had let myself be neglected of another persons touch. Sam leaned in and just as he was going to kiss me, my phone went off. We jumped apart and Sam scampered out of my bed, muttering something about the bathroom. Sam came back into the room a few minutes later, just as I was hanging up. He looked a little uncomfortable until I patted the spot next to me.

"Work?" he asks, climbing in next to me.

I scoot over, tucking myself underneath his arm.

"Yeah. They asked me if I could come in today, but I explained to them that I had a death in the family."

Sam nodded sadly and rested his cheek on the top of my head.

"Do you want me to stay or to go? I'm not going back to the life either, no reason to without Dean. Or you."

He looked down at me then, his hazel eyes staring down into mine. For once, I want to be able to forget about all we've lost and I reach up to Sam's face and pull him down to me. I press my lips against him, instantly lost in the softness of them. He shifts, putting me underneath him, and kisses me harder. I thread my fingers through Sam's long locks, pulling just a little bit. He groans against my mouth, and slides his legs between mine, spreading them and pushing one knee against my crotch. I wrap both of my legs around it, thrusting once or twice against him, earning a slight growl. His touches become a bit rougher, his nails scraping against my skin we've exposed by moving against each other. He pulls my shirt up and over my head, attacking my neck and collarbone while rubbing his thumbs over my nipples poking through my bra. I unbutton his shirt, kissing each spot I've uncovered. He's more toned than I remember and the hard planes of his body make me want to explore him that much more. Taking him by surprise, I flip him over, ripping his flannel open the rest of the way and laughing as the little buttons scattered all over the place. I straddle his lap, feeling his hardened cock in between my legs.

I've never thought about Sam this way before, but the way he's looking at me now, makes me wish I would've gone to him sooner, even if it did feel like I was betraying Gabriel. He holds my hips in his hands, jutting his own roughly beneath me. I lean back, a moan escaping my lips. Sam sits up, slipping his arms out of his shirt and tossing it to the side before undoing my bra. I wrap my arms around Sam's torso, loving the feel of the differences of our bodies together. He reaches between us, cupping both of my breasts in each hand, his rough thumbs sending shivers down my spine every time he brushes them against my nipples. Sam lowers his head, taking one hardened bud into his mouth and I buck against him. The hotness of his mouth against the coldness of my skin makes me feel like I'm burning and I want to feel his mouth on me everywhere. He releases it and switches to the other one, nipping it first before soothing it with his tongue. I'm gasping now and we haven't even taken our pants off. Sam rolls the nipple he doesn't have in his mouth in between his forefinger and thumb, tweaking it a little harder each time.

"Sam!"

He grins when he looks up at me and I crash my mouth against him, lifting off of his lap and shove my hands between us, fumbling with his belt. He chuckles, stilling my hands and undoing his belt and unbuttoning his jeans for me. I unzip his pants without a problem and pull his already leaking cock out from its denim prison. I wrap my hand around him, and Sam falls against the pillows, a very loud and sexy moan erupting from him. I swirl my thumb around the tip of his cock, spreading the pre-cum around and then pumping him a few times. The noises coming from Sam have me getting wetter with each one and I'm impatient to get him inside me. I scoot back onto his legs and lower myself down to take him in my mouth.

"FUCK!" he cries.

I suck hard, stroking what I can't fit in my mouth with my hand. His hands are buried in my hair and the feeling of control I have over him right now is making me feel powerful. The almighty moose brought, figuratively, to his knees by me. He's thrusting into my mouth now and I can tell he's getting close. His hand is gripping my shoulder, most likely leaving a bruise, but he's shaking me, stuttering for me to stop. I hold his hand holding my shoulder, and swallow him down as far as I can, and he comes, his seed hot and thick going down my throat. His breathing is ragged and his body has gone limp beneath me with the exception of his still very hard cock. I kiss my way back up his body, bracing myself on my elbows on top of him. His hands limply grasp my hips and he just gives me a tired smile. His eyes light up and he winks at me.

"Your turn."

In a surprising burst of energy, Sam flips me on my back and delicately undoes the string on my sweatpants, loosening it enough that he can finish pulling it apart with his teeth. I want to come just from the sight of him doing that and he knows it, the bastard giving me another sultry wink. He pushes his pants and boxers down while kissing and nipping each of my hips, finally getting them down to his feet and kicking them off. I giggle at his jerky movements and he bites down in return, drawing out a gasp from me to shut me up. He slips his fingers between my body and the waistband of my underwear and pants, bringing them down so slowly that I'm twisting in anticipation underneath him.

"Come on, Sammy that's not fair!!"

He yanks them down, scratching his nails down my thighs. I growl at him and all he can do is laugh. He throws my discarded clothes somewhere in the room, before coming back up to kiss me. Our naked bodies feel great together and I can't wait to have him inside me. He makes his way back down, stopping at the apex of my thighs and I quiver in excitement. He looks up at me, his pupils so lust blown that there's almost no hazel left, and lowers his head to my lower lips, still watching me. His pink tongue darts out, barely brushing against them and I jerk below him. He spreads one large hand out on my stomach, holding me down to the bed before lowering his head again and licking a long, deep stripe between my folds. I come up off the bed, even with Sam's strong hand on top of me. He does it again and then flicks his tongue hard against my clit. He focuses on the little bundle of nerves, sucking it up between his teeth, and sliding his tongue against it. I come hard, screaming his name. He lets me come down from my orgasmic high before attaching his mouth back to me, only this time, slipping a finger inside me as well. I'm trembling, all coherent thoughts rushing out of my head as he slips another one inside me and making a 'come hither' motion. He presses up against that perfect spot and I'm coming hard, again, covering his hand in juices.  He acts like a starving man, drinking everything up. Who knew that the quiet giant was a beast in bed. My chest is heaving, I feel like I'm floating and all Sam can do is grin. He makes his way back up to the head of the bed, curling me into his chest. I pepper him with kisses, too weak to do much more. He kisses the top of my head, a content sigh rumbling through him.

"If you want to stop, just say something. But, I still want to make love to you, (y/n). I've wanted you for years but never could say anything. Dean wanted you but you told him no. Gabriel captured your heart and every day I saw you two together, I wished I was him. I feel like I'm going to wake up and this is just a really good dream. So, before I wake up, please let me love you like I've wanted to love you."

I lean up to kiss him, and he meets me halfway. Sam's love for me is very different than Gabriel's and I don't know if it's possible to love two men at once but I can feel my heart tearing in two. I don't want to forget Gabriel, but he's never coming back and it kills me to finally accept it. I let Sam into my heart, loving him back the way he needs to be right now.

He moves on top of me, wrapping his arms under my back, holding me against him. He takes one of his knees and nudges mine with it, and I open up for him, ready to share this moment. He moves with tenderness when he reaches between us to line himself up with my entrance. It's been years since I've been intimate with anyone and I'm satisfied that it's Sam I'm being this close to rather than a stranger. The head of his cock presses in slowly, giving me time to adjust inch by inch. We're both breathless by the time he's fully sheathed inside me and Sam pauses, looking down at me to make sure I still want this. I kiss him as my consent, lifting my hips to get him to move. He moves slowly at first, drawing himself out, before sliding back in all the way to the hilt. His cock hits a spot deep inside me and I feel the slow burn begin to build. Sam keeps his arms wrapped around me, his face pressed against the inside of my neck, whispering sweet nothings in my ear and telling me over and over how much he loves me. My own arms are wrapped around him like he's my lifeline and I hold on, not ready to let go. He pistons his hips sharply, hitting that spot once, twice, three times and I'm falling over the edge, calling his name out to the Heaven's. He doesn't move any faster, but thrusts harder, not giving me any time to recover before another orgasm begins to build. He starts to stutter and I dig my nails into his back, coaxing him on. I'm getting close again and I know what he needs to hear before he falls with me.

"I love you, Sam."

Sam lets out a shout of pure pleasure and the primal sounds trigger my own release and we cry out together, spent and satisfied in each other's arms. He collapses onto his side, not letting go of me, and I fall asleep to the sound of him telling me he loves me. I sleep soundly through the rest of the night, whiskey eyes replaced with hazel, and I don't even feel Sam get up to leave early that morning.

I wake up to the sunlight coming through my curtains and expect Sam to be there with me. I sit up, hoping with all of my heart that he hasn't just left me like a one night stand but when I call out his name, there's no smiling Moose coming through my bedroom door. My heart shatters and I decide that today I leave Texas and start over somewhere fresh and new with no attachments to anything hunting or Winchester related. I call into work and give them and two-week notice, and begin packing my things. I'm angry and broken and foolish to think that Sam would live out the apple pie life with me. I make the arrangements for a moving truck, leaving behind all the furniture that Balthazar and I picked out. I have no one left and I'm not going to take anything related to my past with me. The night before I leave Dallas, I watched a thunderstorm roll through, the beautiful destruction reminding me of what I've lost and I found myself wishing I could just have Gabriel back. I dye my hair going from (y/h/c) to a brilliant red. I still look like me, but so different as well. And that's exactly how I want it. I leave Dallas bright and early the next morning, ready to start anew. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanmon. Casifer. The Darkness. Chuck. Need I say more?

I head to Nevada, deciding a career with horses is what I want to stick with. Like I did in Texas, I keep my head down and stay to myself. The ranch hands call me the ice queen when it comes to men but a goddess when it comes to working with horses. That's how I wanted to keep it. Cold, distant and almost cruel. I lost the first love of my life and was abandoned by my second.

I stayed out there for years, only keeping enough of an ear out to make sure that Sam was still alive. Surprisingly enough, I heard through the hunter grapevine that Dean Winchester had come back from the dead. Again. From Purgatory no less. The boys were back together then and I could only wonder if their angel was with them as well.

On one, clear crisp night, I watched the brightest meteor shower I have ever seen. Little did I know then, that those weren't meteors at all, but angels. I carried on, working on the ranch, keeping myself separate from the hunting life. Until Cas found me.

I was working with a young Mustang stallion who had absolutely no manners when Buck, one of the ranch hands, approached the outside of the training ring.

"Miss (y/l/n)?"

I pulled the stud into me with the lunge line, patting the side of his neck. We walked up to the man, boots, and hooves kicking up little clouds of dust.

"Yeah?"

"There's a man here to see you. Says he's an old friend from your days as an agent."

"What does this man look like?"

Buck holds his hand out to his own head.

"He's about yay tall, dark hair, blue eyes-"

"Wearing a trench coat?"

Buck stopped, his bushy brows shooting up in surprise.

"Yeah, actually."

I walk the young black horse to the gate, opening it wide enough for us both to pass through and hand him off to Buck. I nod to him and stomp off to find Castiel and try not to shove his head up his own ass. His back is to me and he's watching the mares with their babies run around in one of the pastures. I approach him slowly, kind of wanting to throw something at him.

"That would not be wise, but I probably deserve it."

_Fucking angels and their mind reading._

He turns to me, leaning against the fence. I stand a few feet away from him, arms folded angrily over my chest. I'm half tempted to tap the toe of my boot in the dirt.

"What do you want, Cas?"

The angel pushes himself off the fence and marches forward to me, stopping a mere few inches from my face.

"I've come to warn you, (y/n)."

I roll my eyes.

"About what, Castiel?"

"Dean is a demon, and he's on his way to find you. Sam and I had him and then he broke free. You must come with me to the place Sam is staying. It'll be safe for you and we can lure Dean there and take care of him."

"If Dean is a demon, why can't you just exorcise him? I'm sure Sam hasn't become that rusty by now."

"Dean is not an ordinary Demon, he's a knight of Hell. He bears the Mark of Cain, a piece of Lucifer himself in him. He's stronger than regular demons."

"Why should I come back with you? Go back to Sam? I've been doing just fine for years away from all of you and now you come barreling back into my life like a bad dream!"

"Because if Dean finds you, he's going to kill you! Or you are going to wish he did!"

That's how I found myself in the middle of Nowhere, Kansas, in a Men of Letters bunker, luring the Deanmon to his cure. I refused to talk to Sam, even after him profusely trying to apologize for leaving me the way he did. Unless it was about tracking Dean and bringing him back here, I didn't speak to him. He eventually gave up but still gave me his trademark puppy dog looks. The time had come and Dean had arrived.

I ran through the endless bunker hallways in my socks, trying to stay silent. He was always one step behind me, and I wished I could call out for Sam or Cas. How he knew that Sam and Cas would be gone and leave me alone, is beyond me. All I knew, was that I was terrified that he was going to catch me and God help me with whatever he had planned.

"(Y/n)", Dean called out. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

I had to remind myself that this man wasn't the brother I loved and wasn't the man who comforted me when my archangel died. This wasn't even a man. Just the demonic shell bringing hell with him.

I came to a supply closet, shutting myself in, hoping that it was quiet enough that he'll pass by. I covered my mouth with my hand, tears silently falling. I've never felt this afraid before, even standing toe to toe with Lucifer. I watched his shadow appear underneath the gap in the door and I quit breathing. When it continued on and his boots echoed and faded down the hallway, I allowed myself to breathe again. I had no way of reaching Sam or Cas and I prayed that they would arrive in time. I fell asleep in the closet, the nightmare of Dean catching me not even leaving me alone in my slumber. But in my nightmare, a brilliant white light stood between us and I finally felt safe.

"GOTCHA!"

Dean ripped me out of the closet, screams tearing through my throat and piercing the silence.

"Dean! Stop! Please!"

He dragged me through the hallways by the collar of my shirt, hauling me to who knows where. I clawed at his hands and just kept pulling me along beside him. I began to give up but when I realized he was taking me to his room, I fought back harder than before. I bit his hand, and he slapped me across the face, and I momentarily saw stars. He threw me onto the bed, tying my hands together, and crawling on top of me.

"Dean, please. Stop. This isn't you. You would never hurt me. Please, Deany. I'm begging you."

He got down in my face, his emerald eyes going pitch black.

"Is that how you begged Gabriel? Huh? Begging him, please over and over again? Should've known you were nothing but a cock tease. Just needed to get me out of the picture didn't you?"

He ripped my shirt apart with his bare hands, and I started thrashing underneath him, trying to break free. He gripped my arms so hard, I could see the bruises already starting to form.

"SAM! CAS! PLEASE!"

Dean slapped me again, too hard this time, knocking me out cold. When I came to, Sam was sitting next to the bed, his eyes puffy and red. I panicked when I thought we were in Dean's room but then I noticed we were in mine and I laid back down, letting out horrified sobs. Sam crawled onto the bed with me, holding me in his arms like he did so long ago.

"He's going to be back to himself soon. We're curing him with an old Men of Letter's cure. Cas healed you. He hit you so hard he broke your jaw. I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry I left you in Texas. I am just _so_ sorry, (y/n)."

I never went back to sleep after that, too anxious to know if Dean had been cured or not. Cas and Sam rotated sitting with me, asking me about everything I had done between Texas and Nevada. Sam tells me the things that him, Dean and Cas have gone through while I was gone and I was somewhat relieved not to have met the King of Hell. He sounds interesting but not someone I want all that close to me. Sam leaves at one point, him and Cas finally came back after spending a long time with Dean and looking relieved. Sam bobbed his head up and down, in a tired nod.

"It's done. He's cured."

I sighed, relieved but nervous at the same time.

"Where is he?"

They moved away from the doorway, revealing a broken version of my beloved adopted brother. I wanted to run up to him, to throw myself into his arms and tell him how relieved I was that he was him again and safe. But, I just stayed where I was, waiting for him to come to me. Sam and Cas walked away, giving us time alone. Dean started forward and I flinched, and I saw him break just a little more. Dean stood stone still, at an impasse of what to do. I slowly moved off the bed, carefully walking towards him. If I spooked him, I would spook myself and we would be back to square one.

I finally reached him and lifted a hand to touch his face. I watched his breathing stop as I touched him. I left it there against his cheek for a moment and when he pushed it into my hand, I released the cry I had been holding in and rushed into his arms, crushing him against me. I could feel Dean's tears dampening my hair and I just held on tight. His body was shaking and I was losing my grip but didn't want to let go. Dean picked me up, carrying me back to my bed. He gently laid me down, leaving a kiss on my forehead and turned to walk away. I gripped his hand, not letting him go.

"Dean, please don't go. I need you as much as you need me right now and I know that we both shouldn't be alone."

His shoulders slumped forward, and I thought he was going to leave. Instead, he came back to me, sliding in next to me, and holding me in his arms. I slept a dreamless sleep that night, waking to make sure Dean was still there. Sam and Cas would check on us throughout the night and the first time Sam came in, he had every intention of waking Dean up and I shut him down with a glare. I needed Sam to trust me on this. He left us alone, only returning to make sure we were still okay.

In the morning, we got up around the same time, and it was slowly becoming easier to look each other in the eye.

"Do you hate me, Dean? For turning you down?"

He sighed heavily.

"No, kiddo, I don't hate you for telling me no. Do I wish it could still happen? Yes. But, I know that now that I'm back to me, you're hitting the road as soon as you can, aren't you?"

This time, I surprised him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I'm here to stay."

He hugged me, pulling me to fit under his chin, and I finally smiled.

"I love you, Deany."

"I love you too, kiddo."

We fell back asleep, with smiles on our faces. We separated Dean from the Blade, and the boys caught me up on everything they've hunted and the places they had been. I slowly emerge back into the hunting life, but mostly stay behind to do research while they boys are on the road. I met Charlie, and instantly love her, only to lose her just like I've lost everyone else. I'm ready for Dean to lose the mark before he starts down another path of self-destruction that he won't be able to come back from.

The first time I meet Metatron I want to kill the little douche, but Castiel stops me. Metadick teases me about Gabriel and I grab him by the throat, ready to crush it in my hands. Dean has to physically pull me off of him and we explode on each other before I storm away. Piecing all the puzzle pieces together, we summon Death and as we think Dean is going to kill Sam, he flips on Death and destroys him. The Darkness had arrived and all I could think was that I wish Gabriel were here.

As soon as the Darkness has come and gone, the boys rush me back to the bunker before taking off again. I barely see or hear from them the next few weeks, the Darkness causing all kinds of chaos above ground. They'd pop in every once in a while, usually with Cas. But the bunker just mostly stayed quiet and lonesome. When the boys showed up with Cas and a scrawny, rugged looking man I was quite curious but on alert at the same time. I was sitting in the war room and heard them come in. I could hear them talking about me, and I gritted my teeth hearing Cas's voice, still not over the fact he killed my best friend when he went power crazy. When they all rounded the corner, I instantly knew something was off. Cobalt blue eyes stared back at me, but it wasn't Cas. I froze, fury boiling through my veins. The smug bastard grinned at me and I vaulted myself over the war table, pulling the angel blade out from under it. The little man behind Dean was clearly startled and backed away, trying to get out of my vengeful path. Sam slams into me from the side, ripping the blade out of my hand and wrapping his long arms around me and crushing me to his chest. I kick and howl in absolute loathing towards the fallen angel that's taking Cas for a joy ride.

"Let me go, Sam! Now! He killed Gabriel! LET ME GO!"

Sam's six foot four frame handled my five foot five body without a problem. I fought him like a hellcat, tearing at his arms to let me at Lucifer, who had enough balls to erupt into cold laughter.

"Awww, the precious kitten is still mad at me?"

Dean just stood there and watched, not completely surprised that I've reacted the way I have. He steps in though when the tears start pouring down my face. He takes me from Sam and carries me to my room and I sob into his shirt, broken that the one angel that just had to come waltzing back into my life wasn't the one I had begged for every day since he was taken from me. The other man quietly followed us, but not before sharing heated words with the devil.

Dean gently dropped me on my bed, and I curled into myself, hating myself for being so weak in front of Lucifer and not being able to take the son of a bitch down. He plops down into the chair next to my bed, rubbing his hand down his face, clearly tired from whatever has been happening outside the bunker. A door slammed down the hallway from me and I hoped Lucifer was enjoying his last days because I was going to gank him before he could get away again. I finally noticed the curly haired man standing in the corner and turned my hard stare on him.

"I'm Chuck," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

Dean laughed. "That's really how you're going to introduce yourself?"

Chuck looked over at him and shrugged. "How was I supposed to introduce myself? Hi, I'm God but I prefer to be called Chuck?" He scoffed and turned his sapphire eyes back to me.

I'm furious and the look on my face must have scared him, because he slowly backed up against the wall, keeping his hands up in front of him.

"You're God, huh? Where the HELL were you when we needed you?! Where were you when your children were killing each other?! Where were you when I _begged_ you to bring Gabriel back?!" I flew up off the bed, ready to pin him up against the wall before Dean stopped me. He gave me a look that said 'remember who you're talking to' and I just whipped back around to Chuck, not caring if he killed me on the spot. "Where were you?!"

He just looked at me sadly, shaking his head.

"I was in hiding, ready to let the world die because I got tired of interfering and making it worse. I wanted to bring him back for you, I heard your prayers every time you prayed for me and there was nothing I could do. Bringing back an archangel takes time and power that I didn't have the motivation to use. I'm sorry he's not here."

A cold, cruel version of my laughter came out and I spat my next words out at him.

"You're _sorry_? That's all that the world gets? That I get? Is just _sorry_? Well, how about this for a "sorry"? I'm _sorry_ that I'm going to kill another one of your precious children, but at least the bastard that killed my Gabriel will be dead as well." I ripped myself from Dean's arms, storming out and down the hallway, sliding the tip of the blade against the concrete walls.

Dean's pounding footsteps are right behind me and he's grabbing my arm, whipping me around to face him.

"You kill Lucifer right now, you kill Cas too."

"I guess it's two for one then, isn't it? Lucifer killed Gabriel, Cas killed Balthazar and now I'm going to kill both of them in one shot."

"(Y/N) ENOUGH!"

I flinched, power causing the bulbs to explode around me, turning the red emergency lights on and leaving us in shadowed light. Chuck walked around from behind Dean, his anger palpable and making him seem twice his size. I could feel his wrath and it made me want to cower, but I refused, standing my ground and matching him stare for stare.

"Killing more angels is not going to get anywhere, we have bigger problems on our hands than handing out punishments. I'm not saying those punishments are not undeserving, but right now is not the time to deal with it."

Twisted chuckling can be heard from behind the door, and I throw the blade hard enough it pierces through, splintering the wood around it. A panicked shout comes from the other side before it's slowly opened to reveal a very spooked Lucifer peering out. The blade is buried to the hilt in the wood and I can only imagine how close it was to stabbing the angel. I grin wickedly at him, and he shuts the door quickly, closing himself off to us again.

I brush past Dean and Chuck, storming through the bunker, and grabbing a jacket on my way out the door. I take the steps leading outside two at a time, praying that all four, or technically five, aren't stupid enough to follow me. It's raining hard, and I push through, not caring if it feels like the cold is burning me through to the bones. I find a large tree to sit underneath, the branches long and thick enough to cover me from the rain. I pulled my knees to my chest, and bury my face in my arms, shivering but not wanting to give in and go back to the bunker.

A clap of thunder booms overhead, shaking the ground under me. I'm half worried about being swallowed up by the earth, but not caring either. More thunderclaps explode, purple and white lightning strikes bouncing from cloud to cloud, momentarily blinding me and breaking the sky free of its darkness. I felt like I was in the middle of the storm, but safe.

Pushing myself off of the ground, forgetting about being cold, I walk out into the downpour, holding my arms above me, reaching for the heavens. I think I hear Sam and Dean calling out for me, but I can barely hear anything over the eruptions overhead. Lightning hits right at my feet, blowing me backward and all I can feel is white hot heat, and it feels like every molecule has been lit up.

A golden light surrounds me, making me feel loved and warm. I can't tell if I've died or not until I feel hands wrapping around my arms and picking me up. I remember feeling like I wished I would have died, not wanting to continue on without Gabriel. I feel like I'm floating, the air bursting around me in little fireworks, and I cling to whoever is carrying me. They're keeping me grounded, the motion of their footsteps and the jostle of their arms letting me stay in reality. Eventually, I pass out again, lulled to sleep by the rhythmic movement.

I woke up, not knowing how I got back to the bunker, in my room and even into my own bed. I stir slowly, still feeling like I'm slightly on fire, my muscles and joints aching with the barest movement. Sammy is laying beside me, his arm wrapped around my stomach, fingers twitching in his sleep. I giggle softly and run my hands through his long hair. Dean shifts in the chair by the bed, his forest eyes glazed with sleep but brightening when he notices I'm awake. I smile and open my arms to him and he launches himself onto the bed, jumping on Sam, who thrashes under Dean's weight and completely clueless about what is going on.

I burst out into laughter, the sound ricocheting off of my bedroom walls. Sam stills beneath Dean and whips his head around at me. His eyes light up and his and Dean's laughter joins my own. I wrap my arms around them both and they bear hug me back, the three of us finally and completely together as a family again. Someone clears their throat at the doorway and we all look up to see Cas watching us with an amused look on his face. My heart softens for the angel, forgiving him for a mistake he made so long ago. I climb over the brothers, who as soon as I step off the bed start wrestling with each other and approach him slowly. He watches me with those sea blue eyes, unsure of what my reaction is going to be towards him this time.

"I forgive you Cas."

His expression goes from hard, to relieved and I wrap him up in a hug. I've never touched him before in any way and I couldn't believe I had held such a grudge against a being so warm and tender as Castiel. I knew then that if I needed him for anything, he would be there and I for him. Sam and Dean wrap themselves around us as well and I giggle a little bit.

"So much for no chick flick moments, huh?" Their laughter sounds like home and I couldn't be happier. "I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry? I could go for some burgers right now."

I slip out from under their arms, strolling to the kitchen, noticing the absence of Chuck. I peek into each doorway, expecting to see him, but I don't find anyone. Sam and Dean follow me through the bunker, on the hunt for food as well.

"He's not here. He and Amara solved things and have decided to take a break from the world. Everything is back to as normal as it could be. There's no one threatening us, no monsters lurking around the corners at the moment and it's just peace and quiet."

We make it into the kitchen when the lights begin to flicker. I snort and shake my head.

"So much for peace and quiet, huh Dean?"

The radio I brought in to listen to when I'm cooking clicks on.

_'Cause it's the heat of the moment_   
_Heat of the moment, the heat of the moment_   
_Shone in your eyes_

Sam's face goes pale, Dean rolls his eyes and I cover my ears, making my way over to rip the chord out. It cuts off midway through the song, the silence deafening.

_Hear that lonesome whippoorwill_   
_He sounds too blue to fly_   
_The midnight train is whining low_   
_I'm so lonesome I could cry_

I can feel the blood drain from my face. I throw the stereo on the floor, watching it shatter into thousands of pieces.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked. "What has you so spooked from hearing that song?"

"I haven't heard that song since Texas. Not since Sam left me. I listened to it repeatedly, heartbroken from losing my whole family."

The power goes out, surrounding us in complete darkness. We each turn our phone screens on, heading down the hallway to turn everything back on. We reach the breaker, Dean flipping the switches to bring power back. The hairs on the back of my neck start to rise, Sam and Dean starting to feel it too. Whatever is coming is big and we need to be prepared for it.

We make our way to the library, pulling out different weapons from their hideaways. A whooshing sound is all that's heard before the entire room erupts into motion. The boys are pinned against the bookshelves and the tables, chairs, and lamps are flung everywhere but none of us manage to get hit by anything. It all stops as soon as it began, the boys dropping to their feet and guns blazing. Footsteps echo down the hallway, coming closer and closer to the library. I tuck the .12 gauge into my shoulder, ready to blow away whoever or whatever the hell is coming for us. I'm ready for a fight and I know my brothers have my back. The footsteps stop at the edge of the doorway and I pop off a round right at their feet. A hand holds out a little white flag, waving it in surrender.

"All right you son of a bitch!" Dean shouts from my left. "Come out and quit playing games!"

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GABRIEL IS BACK!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to follow me on any other of my social media accounts here they are:  
> Twitter: Bristow93  
> Instagram: Theres.No.One.Else.Like.Me  
> Tumblr: Gabrielsgumdropgirl

The hand drops the flag and the holder swivels themselves into the doorway. My shotgun clatters to the floor, shock jolting through my system and sucking all the air from my lungs. Gabriel grins, holding out his arms.

"Aww but Deano, I thought you liked games." He turns to me. "Hiya baby. Miss me?"

Ignoring all the steps a hunter should take when a friend or family member come back from the dead, I run to him, jumping over the fallen tables and chairs. I leap off an overturned chair and into his arms and he catches me, embracing me so tight that I can't breathe. I'm crying so hard that I'm hiccuping and Gabriel just holds me, keeping me in a tight embrace. I've buried my face in the crook of his neck, his warm skin feeling hot against mine, breathing in his scent. He smells the way I've always remembered him; like caramel and the ocean. Combined any other way it would just smell weird, but on Gabriel, it just smells home.

_Thank you, Chuck._

"You met Dad, huh?"

I just nodded, not able to speak yet.

"You ready to go home, sugar?" I laugh cry my answer, never thinking that I would hear those words again. "All right boys, we're outta here. See you in a few days." I can feel him shift his arm around me, and we're off with a snap of his fingers.

It's cold in the house, and I curl myself around Gabriel, even more, trying to keep our body heat together. He snaps his fingers again, warmth flooding through the house and heating up my skin. I lean back, staring into Gabriel's eyes, relief bursting through me. I kiss him softly at first, making sure he's definitely still real. He's tender when he kisses me back, his hands threading through my hair, holding my face to his.

"I never thought I'd get you back," I cried softly. "I thought you were gone forever. Oh, Gabriel. I'm so happy you're back. Please tell me this is real."

"Oh, it's real sugar. I don't know how or why or who, but I'm glad I'm here too."

He never put me down until we made it to his bedroom, and that night he showed me just how glad he was to be back earthside. We returned to the bunker a few days later, ready to face the world together again.

Chuck and Amara returned Lucifer to the cage, ensuring he would never be able to get out again. The British Men of Letters attempted to invade and take over, but Gabriel had had enough of people and monsters trying to do so and banished them all back to England where they could bother us no more. The boys introduced us to the legendary Jody Mills and Sheriff Donna Hanscum. It's awesome to have more female hunters around.

We eased ourselves back into hunting, Gabriel's Grace returning to him slowly. After restoring himself, he helped Cas restore his own Grace, the little angel ecstatic to have his older brother back and be in full power once again.

We were laying in bed one night, looking up at the stars with the new sun roof Gabriel had snapped up for us when Gabriel asked me about what happened while he was gone.

"I cried, shut myself off emotionally, started taking on more dangerous hunts deliberately trying to get myself killed." I got a dirty look from him for that one. "After Sam jumped into the pit with Lucifer and Micheal, Dean left to go try the apple pie life with his ex-girlfriend and her kid, leaving me alone. I could've gone back to Bobby. I know he would've taken me in. But I wasn't thinking about it and tried committing suicide by jumping off a bridge." He began to say something, his whiskey eyes going dangerously dark but I held up a hand to him, wanting him to let me finish. Surprisingly, he did. "Balthazar felt my pain somehow and yanked me back from the edge. Literally. We traveled the world for about a year until he brought me back here. There's a bunch of really good alcohol in your new wine cellar, by the way. I decided to stay here for a while and he'd bring Dean and Bobby by. I stayed out of the hunting life, shutting myself off from most of the world. Until Sam came back. Soulless. So, I went back to hunting until I couldn't deal with the dick version of Sam, told Bobby goodbye and left in the middle of the night. Dean chased me for as long as he could, but I got away from him. I kept driving until I hit Dallas. Stayed there for a bit. Until Sam called me from Bobby's phone telling me he'd died and Dean and Cas too. Oh and that Cas killed Balthazar when he'd gone power crazy to be the new God. I told him where I was, and he stayed with me for a night before disappearing."

"He stayed the night with you? That's it?"

I feared to talk to Gabriel about my past because of this but I had to be honest with him. Even if he left me for it. I turned on my side, facing away from him.

"We slept together, Gabe. We were broken, lost and alone and it was a moment of weakness. He left that next morning before I even woke up."

Tears started rolling down my face, petrified that Gabriel was going to leave me. I could hear him breathing behind me, switching between deep, calm breaths and short angry bursts. He sighed and held me from behind.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel. He was the only man I was ever with while you were gone. After he left me without a word, I became the ice queen to any other man who had shown interest. Hell, it was my nickname at the ranch I worked at in Nevada after I left Texas."

He kissed behind my ear, moving my hair out of the way, making his way down my neck.

"Keep going. What else happened?"

I tried to think as he kissed me, but forming any thought was almost impossible.

"Uh, I came back because Cas asked me to. He said it would be safer while Dean was a Knight of Hell. Ummm, Dean tried hurting me while he was a demon but Sam was able to cure him. Everything else was a blur past that, I mostly stayed in the bunker. I tried killing Lucifer when he was in Cas though. When your Auntie Amara was running amok. Threatened to kill your Father, too. He was more pissed at me threatening to kill his sons than me killing him. Oh, Gabe. Don't stop. And then I went outside for a little bit after getting into that argument with him and got struck by lightning, and I think I was in a coma for a few days because then God and Amara were gone and so was Lucifer. Then you came back."

I moaned as he sucked on the hollow of my neck. He nipped the same spot, surprising me. Gabriel was always gentle.

"Have you ever thought about being with Sam since then?"

_Well, that explains the shift in his affections._

"No. Hell no, Gabriel. All I've ever wanted was you."

Gabriel flips me over on my back, pinning my arms above my head.

His eyes are glowing now, the melted gold color swirling around, keeping my eyes locked on his.

"I'm going to make you forget all about Samsquatch."

"Who?"

He laughed, before leaning down to kiss me. He stayed true to his word and I forgot about Sam and my past for the rest of the night.

~*~

The next few weeks were uneventful, allowing the five of us to take a vacation. Or rather the four of us because I don't think Cas knows what a vacation is. He would just disappear and reappear wherever we happened to be. Sometimes Gabe and I would fly, sometimes we would travel in the Impala with the boys. We went everywhere. We showed him where we buried him, which was hard for the both of us, considering we thought his death was permanent. We made love that night, our emotions raw, making it the best night we had ever had together. We were sitting on a cliff over the ocean, swinging our legs over the edge, holding each other in the moonlight. The Heceta Head lighthouse shone brightly in the night, the buoys clanging eerily below us.

"Where's your favorite place to go besides here at the coast?"

Gabriel rubs the pad of his thumb against my hand, making it difficult to concentrate.

"Well, I'd have to say the hiking trail behind my high school in Cottage Grove. It's beautiful and it was one of my favorite places to go after school got out when I had time. Why?"

He shrugs and wraps his arm around my shoulders, pulling on me so we can lie on our backs and watch the stars.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, sugar."

"Do you really have six wings?"

He chuckles. "Yes, I do."

"Are they bigger than I can imagine?"

He laughs harder, turning his head to me. "Everything about me is bigger than you can imagine." He does his trademark eyebrow wiggle and our laughter echoes across the ocean."I'm ready to go home for a bit, how about you?"

I nod, always ready to go to our own little piece of heaven. Gabriel rolls himself on top of me, kisses me and the air around us shifts quickly. Gabe drops me onto the bed, tucking me under the covers. I reach out to him, but he puts his hands over mine and rests them on top of the bed. I protest, wanting him to stay in bed with me, but he puts a finger over my mouth, silencing me.

"I'll be back soon. I promise. It's nothing like last time, love. I will be coming back."

He leans down to kiss me sealing his promise and he flies off, the smell of caramel being left in his wake. I curl up on his side of the bed, wrapping myself in his scent and fall asleep, praying he really will come back.

**Back at the bunker with Sam and Dean:**

Gabriel paced back and forth in front of the war table, never having felt this nervous before in his life. The Winchesters sit before him, trying to not be so amused by his agitation. Dean covers his laugh with a cough, putting his hand over his mouth. Gabriel's eyes flash at the elder Winchester, who just openly laughs at him not caring if he gets his ass kicked for it. Sam lets out a quiet chuckle before confronting the pacing archangel.

"So what has your feathers ruffled, Gabriel?"

Gabriel runs his hands through his hair, almost growling.

"I want to ask (y/n) to marry me."

The beer Dean lifts to his mouth drops onto the floor, shattering. He's on his feet in an instant, but Sam is quicker and grabs him by his flannel, yanking him back down to his chair.

"Just _sit_ , Dean. Let him finish."

Dean folds his arms over his chest, grumbling under his breath. Sam gestures for Gabriel to continue, even though he wants to punch the angel in the face. He should've never left her that night and it should be him proposing to her. Gabriel's eyes lock onto Sam's, glowing gold, silently challenging the hunter.

"Go ahead, Sammy boy," he narrows his eyes further. " _But I know_."

Sam's face goes pale, and he stills in his seat. Dean's eyes go wide, not knowing what Gabriel and Sam know. He's itching to ask but the tension between the angel and the hunter keeps him quiet. Dean scrapes his chair against the floor, snapping the two men out of their staring contest.

"Well, I'm going for more beers. Sammy, you want one?"

Sam just nods and gives his brother a small smile while his jaw clenches and unclenches. Gabriel just stands still, waiting for Dean to leave the room. His muscles are tensed and waiting for Sam to come out of his chair at him. Once Dean is gone, Sam pulls the angel blade from under the table, launching himself at the archangel. But, Gabriel is ready and he throws a punch into Sam's right cheek, knocking the giant hunter to the floor. Gabriel begins to glow, his enormous wings revealing themselves in the shadows. Cas appears and blocks his brother from beating the hell out of Sam.

"No more fighting, Gabriel. How do you think (y/n) would feel about this?"

Gabriel's eyes dim down, and he draws his wings in, patting the other angel on the shoulder. He reaches out a hand to Sam, offering peace and to help him off the floor. Sam takes it and they grip each other's hands until Gabriel squeezes just hard enough to pop the bones in Sam's hands. Then he zaps Sam with his Grace just to be an ass and the hunter lets out a yelp. He drops his large frame into his chair, submitting to the loss. Castiel rolls his eyes when Gabriel smirks at him. Dean stumbles into the room, shoving a beer into Sam's chest before plopping himself down.

"All right! Now, where were we? Hey, Cas."

"Dean."

"As I was saying, I want to ask (y/n) to marry me. But, I wanted to ask you numbskulls for permission. Moreso you," he points at Dean, then Sam,"than you."

Dean holds up a hand.

"What the hell happened between you and her, Sam?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit!" Gabriel cries out.

Sam and Dean both jump at the loud outburst. Dean frowns, looking back and forth between the two. His eyes go wide when he figures out what has Gabriel so agitated and Sam so defensive. He drags a hand down his face, sighing.

"Oh Sammy, you didn't."

Gabriel laughs darkly. "Oh yes, he did."

"When?"

Sam picks at his nails, not willing to look anyone in the eye.

"When you and Cas went to purgatory after killing Dick. I called her from Bobby's phone, to tell her that everyone but me was gone. I asked her where she was, went to her place. She cried, I held her and one thing led to another. I wanted to stay with her, but I ran. And she disappeared again."

The silence in the room was deafening. Cas was standing immobile, waiting for a fight to break out. Sam still refused to look at anyone and Dean just twirled his beer bottle around on the table. Gabriel went back to pacing the room, not able to keep still. Dean was the first one to break the silence.

"You fucked up, Sammy."

"He was dead! How the hell was I supposed to know he was going to come back! None of us expected him to come back!"

"How the fuck is this _my_ fault, Sam! I was fucking dead and then I come back to find you pining after (y/n) like a lost damn puppy and her completely broken! But yes, please blame me for coming back to life."

Sam begins to argue back with Gabriel, but can't find the right words.

"It is no one's fault that things happened the way they did, "Cas intervenes."Was it stupid for Sam to pursue (y/n) even though you were dead? Yes, it was. But, you were also dead. No one expected you to come back and no one is blaming you. Sam, you need to put your feelings aside. (Y/n) has chosen Gabriel and you need to accept that. Dean did a long time ago and you need to take a lesson from him. Gabriel and (y/n) are meant to be together. They're soulmates. If mates have a strong enough bond, it can literally bring the deceased mate back to life. That's why Gabriel was brought back. Because she needs him and he needs her."

"So that's what the light show was about," Dean says quietly.

"They're still vulnerable whether they're together or separated. You have not shown her your wings yet, have you?"

Gabriel shakes his head. "I haven't had the chance."

"Does she know you're soul mates?" Sam asks.

Again, Gabriel shakes his head. "I've tried to tell her several times but something comes up every time. I'm going to tell her when I go back to her."

Dean knocks his knuckles lightly on the table, debating his next words.

"You have my blessing to marry her. I know she's not family by blood but she is my little sister. Despite what you've done to me in the past and my feelings for her, you have my permission. I know she'll be protected and loved the way she needs to be. Like a soul mate would treat her." Dean stands up and walks around the table to Gabriel, holding out his hand. "I know you're Cas's brother in your weird angel way, but welcome to the family anyway."

Gabriel clasps Dean's hand tightly, a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. Dean has partially forgiven him for the Mystery Spot and that's the best he'll get. Dean sits back down, kicking Sam under the table. Sam doesn't stand, or shake Gabriel's hand, but puts on his hunting face and stares Gabriel down.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you myself."

Gabriel just smirks and nods. Cas has taken a seat at the table and Gabriel joins him, leaning the chair back on two legs.

"How are you going to propose to her?" Cas tilts his head towards Gabriel, curious.

"We took a trip up the coastline, and I asked her where her favorite place was besides our house and she mentioned a hiking trail behind her high school in her hometown. There's a spot at the top of the trail that flattens out, that I want all of you to be waiting at for her and I. I'm going to carve 'will you marry me' into the trees and make them glow so she can see. I'll point to the ring hanging from a branch on her (y/f/c) ribbon and when she turns to look at it, I'm going to get on one knee and wait for her to turn back to me and hope to my Father she'll say yes."

"Why wouldn't she say yes?" Dean laughs.

"Because it's a fear. I don't think she'll say no but it's still a fear."

"What does the ring look like?" Sam peeps up.

Gabriel pulls a little black velvet box out of his pocket. He opens it to reveal a small silver band. It's not fully enclosed and doesn't have any jewels. It's got a wing on one end and a heart on the other.

"It's perfect for her,"Dean says quietly.

Sam nods his head in agreement. "She'll love it."

Gabriel closes the small box, satisfied that his soon to be brother in law's both approve of the ring.

"I've had it for a really long time. I was going to propose to her when I first brought her to my house on the coast, but everything kept getting in the way. I know she wouldn't have taken it off when I was gone."

Sam laughs, a sad kind of sound.

"She had a fake wedding band she wore. Told people she had a husband overseas so that other men would leave her alone. She was known as the Ice Queen in Nevada because she rejected every man that tried for her attention."

Gabriel smiles and lets out a huff of amusement.

"Why does that not surprise me? Well, boys, I need to get back to my lady. There are some things we need to talk about."

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, drop a comment or a kudo if you like it or just want to say something! I look forward to every Tuesday because I get to upload another chapter for ya'll! Happy reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut central ahead and a surprise!

****

_(The ring that Gabriel has.)_

**At the beach house:**

"Hey baby, I'm back. Wake up."

I grumble and cover myself all the way with the blankets. Gabe laughs, tugging at them from the top. He kisses my fingers, prying them off of the blankets one by one. I flip him off and he bites the tip and I shout. I fling the covers off of my face and pounce on him, straddling his lap. He smothers me in a kiss, both of us happy to be together again.

"I love you, but it's the middle of the night, why are you waking me up? Other than you're actually back this time."  
Gabriel wraps his arms around my waist and drags us off the bed. He walks us through the house, and I cling to him, trying to stay warm. My silky nightgown does nothing to keep the warmth in. He laughs, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch from the front room and wraps it around me.

"You're going to want this. We're going outside. I have something to show you."

I cocoon us in the blanket as he walks us down the porch and onto the sand. I unravel myself from him, sitting in the sand, wrapped up in the soft blanket.

"What did you want to show me? It's a great night to do whatever it is. Stars are out, the ocean is calm. The perfect night even if it's a little cold."

Gabriel unbuttons his plaid shirt, taking it off and throwing it at me. I whistle and giggle, not knowing what the hell he's doing. His t-shirt comes off next, landing squarely on my face. I toss it somewhere to the left of me and lose all train of thought when my eyes land on Gabriel standing before me shirtless. I've seen him naked many times but it always takes my breath away. He grins at me, knowing he has my full attention.

"Close your eyes for a minute, sugar."

I do, and a blinding light shines right through my eyelids, making me cover them quickly with my hands. It dims down and disappears and I uncover them, peering through my fingers. I gasp, dropping my hands into my lap. Gabriel's wings were out. All six of them, just like I had asked about. They were enormous, stretching out on either side of him. They gleamed like the sun, each feather shimmering in a different shade of gold. They reminded me of a sunrise, bright and colorful. Gabriel watched my movements as I got up and walked towards him, reaching out to touch them. I was inches away from burying my fingers in them but stopped, unsure if I was even allowed to touch them. Gabriel winks at me and his wings move forward, hiding my hand in them. They're softer than I ever thought they would be and I gently stroke them with both of my hands. Gabriel groans and I pull back, afraid that I hurt him.

"You're not hurting me, love, it feels good."

He reaches his arm out and pulls me into him, wrapping his wings around us. I put my hands back into his wings and his knees buckle. He takes me down with him, his arms wrapped around my waist and his face buried in the crook of my neck. The feathers tickle my fingers and I bury them deeper into his wings. They all seem to move individually and it feels like they're each caressing my skin. His wings surround us, enveloping us in golden light. I feel euphoric being in this cocoon with him, like it's just him and I, alone in the world. I shift in his arms and straddle his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I lean back, lowering my face into his wings. They brush against my neck and face, creating little breezes inside our space. I kiss one that lays itself across my mouth and Gabriel moans, the sound vibrating against my chest. I can feel his cock already hard and pushing against the fabric of his pants nudging against my clothed core. I hug him, pressing our chests together. He smiles against my skin and kisses the spot where my neck meets my shoulders, and continues kissing up my neck to right below my ear. I giggle softly as he gently nips my earlobe, whispering to me all the dirty things he'd like to do.

"Then prove it, Gabriel."

He leans back to look me in the eyes, his own going from whiskey to tawny gold. I watch as his pupils grow and he waggles his eyebrows at me before coming in for another kiss. It's demanding, hungry and passionate. I lock my legs around his waist, grinding down on the bulge in his pants. He juts up from beneath me rocking against me before laying me on my back. He hovers above me on his knees, his gorgeous wings proudly outstretched on either side of him. They shimmer and flicker, waves of gold shuddering and gleaming underneath the moonlight. Gabriel lowers himself onto his hands, caging me under his body. I bring his face down to mine to kiss him and reach behind him to grasp his wings where they attach to his back. Gabriel's body trembles beneath the touch, his chest heaving, beautiful moans coming from his mouth.

He braces himself on his arms before laying himself on top of me, thrusting his imprisoned cock against me. He kisses down my throat, nipping and sucking marks into my skin, making his way down to my cleavage. His hands wander up to my breasts, tweaking and twisting my sensitive nipples through my nightgown. He growls and pulls hard, splitting the offending cloth in half. I hear him mutter something that sounds like 'much better' before pulling a hardened bud into his mouth. His arms snake under my back, bringing my chest up to him.

A tingling sensation makes its way up my body, starting at the inside of my ankles. Featherlight kisses are placed at each sensual spot, the feeling driving me higher into a place I had not felt yet. It reached my nipple and I whined, my senses becoming overwhelmed. Gabriel had never used his Grace like this before and I was amazed at the control he had over it. He moved down my body, leaving hot open-mouthed kisses in his wake. He quickly ripped the rest of the gown, a triumphant smile on his face. I'm writhing under his touch, the smallest touches making me twitch. He's enjoying this just as much as I am, and I thank Chuck that Gabriel has been brought back to me. A laugh rumbles through Gabriel and he looks up at me, eyebrow raised in question.

"Is now _really_ the best time to be thanking my Father?"

I erupt into giggles and one of his wings lays across my face, only causing me to giggle harder. But the giggles quickly turn into gasps as Gabriel bites down on my hip and sucks hard. He kisses across the top of my panty line, (I'm surprised I'm still wearing them), and repeats the same gesture to the other hip. I can feel how soaked my panties are and I know he's taking his sweet time getting to where we both want him to be.

His teeth scrape against my skin as he takes my underwear in his mouth before jerking his head up and tearing them off me. A cold breeze comes between us, making my pussy tremble from the temperature change. My clit is pulsing with need and I feel like I'm ready to explode already and Gabriel hasn't even touched me yet. He kisses from the top of my nether lips down to the end of them and all I want him to do is bury his tongue inside me. His hands gently open me up for him, his strong arms locked around my thighs. He kisses the insides of my thighs, each one getting softer as he gets closer to my heated core. I want to buck underneath him but he has me immobile and all I can do is bury my hands in his hair.

"Look at me, (y/n)."

Our eyes meet as he lowers his mouth, licking a _long_ stripe from the bottom to the top of my pussy and I cry out, closing my eyes and digging my heels into the sand. He sucks my clit into his mouth and I let out a sound I didn't even know I could make. His tongue should be illegal and now I understand the legend behind Silvertongue. He rotates between licking and sucking on the little bundle of nerves and I'm ready to come undone when he stops. I whine in protest but am quickly pacified when he slips a finger into my dripping core. He thrusts it in and out slowly, spreading my juices everywhere before adding another one in. He takes my clit back into his mouth and adds a third finger, crooking them just right, applying the barest amount of pressure to that spot.

I'm close and he knows it from the way my pussy clenches around his fingers. He presses once, twice, three times and I come undone, screaming his name. He laps everything up like a man that's been starved and I come again, the sensations driving me wild. He releases me from his mouth, crawling his way back up to me, and kisses me hard, mixing the taste of myself and him on our tongues.

I break from the kiss first, needing air. I surprise him by rolling him onto his back, ready to repay the favor. His hands are in my hair, his wings dragging themselves up my bare back. I make quick work going down his body, sucking on his nipples until he jerks beneath me, leaving love bites all over, nipping at his hips before coming to his glorious cock. He must've snapped his pants off while I was momentarily blissed out. His tip is leaking already and I suck it off, a cry erupting from him. I lick from the base of his cock to the top, and Gabriel's hips buck, making me grin. Knowing I, a mere human, can give Gabriel, one of the most powerful beings in the universe, as much pleasure as he gives me makes me feel like I'm unstoppable.

I let him calm down for a second before taking as much of him into my mouth as I can, wrapping my hand around the rest of him. He groans, pushing himself farther down my throat and I open my throat as much as I can to let him in. I bob my head up and down, his hands gently entwined in my hair, not forcing me to go any farther. I go faster, wanting to hear the lovely sounds he makes and he does not disappoint. He's grunting and moaning and saying my name like it's a prayer. I rub my thumb at the bottom of his cock and can feel his balls tighten up, knowing he's close. He's trying to pull away from me, but I stop him by gripping his hip with my free hand. He grasps it with one of his own, lacing our fingers together. I swallow his cock one last time, and he comes with a shout, his hot seed spilling down my throat. I don't stop until he's not coming anymore and I finally release him. Dragging myself up to him, I lay across his chest, kissing his cheek. He lets out a weak laugh and wraps an arm around me.

"Have I ever told you how much I love that mouth of yours?"

I hum in response.

He turns his head to look at me, and I look up at him, letting out another happy hum. I sneak my hand down to his still hard cock, stroking him and watching his eyes flutter closed. He flips me onto my back, his wings shaking out the sand. He lines his cock up to my entrance before slowly slipping inside. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking my ankles, trying to push him in faster. He chuckles at my groan when he stills and then thrusts himself the rest of the way in sharply, buried to the hilt. He holds me close, our limbs entangled so much I can't tell where I end and he begins.

He moves slowly, wanting to take his time. Gabriel and I have made love before, but nothing like this. There's something deeper behind it this time and I don't rush him, losing myself in the feeling of us. Gabriel leans back, cradling my head in one of his hands, drawing my attention away from our bodies. His whiskey eyes bore down into my (y/e/c) ones, capturing me in his gaze. He keeps moving, bringing our intimacy to a new level while we stare at each other.

"Do you know why we're so drawn to each other?"

I shake my head no, mouth forming in an 'O' shape as he hits somewhere good.

"Do you want to know how I was able to come back to you?"

"Yes!"

"Because we're soulmates."

My eyes widen in surprise and then I smile, knowing deep down into my soul that it's true. He hits that spot again and I groan.

"That makes so much sense, honestly."

He leans down to my ear, picking up the pace.

"Your _love_ for me, your _need_ for me, _literally_ brought me back from the dead. For that, I am forever grateful."

His words bring tears to my eyes, and I lean up, melding our mouths together. He curls his arms around my back, drawing us up into a sitting position. I didn't think I could sink any farther onto his cock, but I do, completely bottoming out on him. His wings arch above him and spread out before closing in on us. I rock against him, his cock dragging against _that_ spot. I move slowly, dragging my nails down Gabriel's back. Our tender kisses turn needy as I get closer to the edge, and Gabriel's nails dig into my ass while guiding my hips on him. I can feel our bodies heating up, burning from the inside out.

"Don't panic, sweetheart. It's our souls forming together. It won't hurt very long. Just focus on me."

The burning gets hotter, but Gabriel holds onto me, moving me faster. I'm right there but can't focus because of the heat.

"Open your eyes, focus on me. Come on, love."

I unscrew my eyelids, staring down into Gabriel's. They're lighting up, and I know he's close too.

"Keep looking at me, baby."

I grab onto his wings, and he pistons his hips up, shattering me into a thousand pieces. Gabriel lets out a primal cry, the soul binding heat exploding, melting us together as one.

I can feel myself coming down, held tight by Gabriel. His wings have disappeared but I can still faintly see them now that we are one. He picks us up out of the sand, gently walking us back into the house. I'm still panting, feeling like I've been struck by lightning again. He lays me down on the bed, crawling in beside me immediately after.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you more," I say back, before succumbing to sleep.

~~~~~

When I woke up, I felt refreshed and like I had finally caught up on all the sleep I had missed out on the past 8 years. Gabriel's arm was thrown across my stomach, his face turned towards me with the goofiest look on it. His light snores made me giggle and I leaned to grab my phone, trying not to jostle him too much. Right as I was about to reach it, it disappeared. Gabriel's face remained the same but I knew he was awake. I started scooting out of his reach, inching slowly out of his grasp. He pinched my side and I growled at him.

"You just won't let me have any fun, will you?"

He chuckled, his eyes still closed.

"Not when it involves pictures of me."

I throw myself down onto the pillows and Gabriel curls his arm, drawing me into his side. He nuzzles his face into the side of my neck, leaving light kisses and bites. From somewhere in the room, my phone starts going off. I begin to get out of bed with Gabriel still attached.

"Leave it."

"It's probably my brothers with another case."

"So?"

"Come on, Gabe. Let's see what they want."

Gabriel snaps his fingers and my phone reappears in my hand. It was Dean calling.

"Hello, big brother."

"Just woke up, didn't you (y/n)?"

"Pfft. No."

Dean's rich laughter booms from the other end.

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, we've got a case. In your hometown. You ready to roll?"

"Be ready in five, we'll come there and ride with you."

Gabriel had gotten out of bed, grumbling about car rides and them needing help.

"All right, see you in a few."

"See you in a few."

I could hear Gabriel starting up the shower and I smiled. Letting the boys wait a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt and I went to join Gabriel.

An hour later we popped into the bunker, landing in the library, right behind an unsuspecting Sam. Gabriel claps him on the shoulder making the poor man almost jump right out of his skin. His shout of surprises Dean, who was sitting at the table with his feet kicked up, causing him to fall out of his chair. Gabriel and I burst into laughter, earning matching glares from both men. Gabriel grabs Sam's shoulder again, still laughing.

"Sorry, Sam. Couldn't help it."

Sam just shakes his head and throws his duffle over his shoulder, walking out the door. Dean's dusting himself off and I walk over, hugging him.

"Sorry, we scared you. Almost couldn't see you sitting there."

He hugs me back, his chuckle rumbling through his chest.

"It's all good, kiddo. No one got hurt. Let's go."

Gabriel and I file out after him, and I notice Cas's absence. Dean catches me looking for him, shrugging.

"Probably taking care of some heaven stuff."

Gabriel wraps his arm around my shoulder, pulling me in to kiss the side of my head.

"I'm sure he's okay. He always comes back."

We step into the garage and I let out a tiny squeal of excitement. I run over to Baby and glide my hands along her.

"Hi, Baby. I've missed you."

Dean tosses his bag into the trunk, shutting it and nudging me with his arm as he walks by.

"Now I know who you've really missed."

I slide into the back seat laughing.

"I've missed all of you."

"Uh huh, sure."

Sam remains quiet, his headphones plugged into his phone, listening to a podcast or something. The drive was quiet, only stopping once to crash for a couple hours at some random hotel and then back on the road we went. Gabriel and I stayed curled up with each other in the backseat and I occasionally caught Sam turning around and looking at us when he thought we were both asleep. A slap to the back of the head from Dean was usually his reward. Dean was nice enough to let us rotate through music so we weren't stuck listening to the same Led Zeppelin or Def Leppard tape over and over again. We didn't stop again until we saw the "Welcome to Oregon sign". I stretch like a cat over Gabriel's lap, groaning a little at the pops from my stiff joints.

"Hey!" Dean shouts, startling me. "No funny business while we're all in here."

Gabriel smacks the back of his head as I roll off the seat laughing. "We're not up to any _funny business_. (Y/n) was stretching."

"M'sorry."

I'm still laughing on the floorboards but I wave at hand up at him, reassuring him I'm not offended in any way. Gabriel grasps my arms and pulls me up to him, cuddling me to his chest. I curl myself in further, tucking myself under his chin, listening to his heart thud. I sigh happily, still in shock that once again I get to hear it beat. Not just for me, but the fact that Gabriel is alive. His arms wrap around me tighter and I fade to sleep, comforted by his scent and the sound of Baby rumbling through the night.

_Nudge, nudge._

I grumble, not wanting to wake up yet.

_Poke. Poke. POKE._

I open an eye to glare at Gabriel, then jolt up in surprise when I realize it's not him but Sam waking me up. He's leaning over the seat, his long arm stretched towards me. I begin to panic, fears of losing Gabriel again rising to the surface. Sam snaps his fingers in front of my face pulling me out of my panicked state. He points out the passenger window and I can see Dean and Gabriel walking out of the little gas station store, their arms burdened with food. I look back at Sam and smile. He gives a small one in return but it doesn't reach his eyes. The men are laughing about something and it makes my heart warm that the two of them can finally get along. Now if only Sam and Gabriel would make peace. They reach the car, dividing food up and handing it through the windows to me and Sam. I chuckle at the combination of fruit and candy and even fruity candy. I pile out treasures on the seat between us, holding a silver wrapper up in victory. Gabriel shakes his head in amusement as he climbs in, tossing another package at me. Tampons.

"Figured you'd be needing those soon and you didn't pack any in your bag so I grabbed some for you."

The breakfast sandwich I had taken a bite of didn't taste so great anymore but I fake a smile at Gabriel and finish what was in my mouth. I didn't even think about it until now, so relieved at the peace and quiet we've all had.

_I'm late._

I stare at Gabriel, suddenly terrified at how he might react. I don't hear what he's saying to Sam and Dean, too stunned to focus on anything else but the happiness in his eyes. He winks at me, a beautiful smile on his face. It slowly fades away as he stares back at me. He's mouthing something, his hands reaching for me and cupping my face in his warm palms. Absolute panic clouds his eyes and his features become more expressive as he looks at me, Sam and Dean. A single tear rolls down my face and I pass out, my head still cradled in Gabriel's hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE don't hate me for another cliffhanger! I couldn't help myself!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise pregnancy and another "job" for you, your angel and the Winchesters.

**While I was sleeping:**

 

"(Y/n)!" Gabriel cries, as she goes limp in his hands. Sam and Dean are frozen in their spots, too confused to know what's happened.

 

"What happened to her?" Sam speaks up quietly as if his voice might break her if he gets too loud.

 

Gabriel collects her sleeping form in his arms, rocking her back and forth.

 

"She was fine one moment and not the next. She was eating, I tossed her the box of tampons and she just freaked. Why would she freak?"

 

And then Gabriel heard it. A tiny but strong heartbeat. Gabriel laughs in surprise, not knowing how he couldn't have realized it before. Cas suddenly appears, startling everyone. His piercing blue eyes bounce between (Y/n)'s sleeping form and Gabriel.

 

"I'm not the only one hearing this, am I brother?" Gabriel tentatively asks.

 

Cas shakes his head slowly.

 

The two angels cast their eyes down to (Y/n) again, wearing almost matching expressions of curiosity. Dean clears his throat and they both whip their heads up to him.

 

"Yes, Dean?"

 

"So, uh, what's wrong with her?"

 

Gabriel watches as Sam connects the dots, his eyes going wide.

 

"She's pregnant, Dean."

 

Dean's jaw drops, and Gabriel chuckles. Then, he bursts out laughing, Sam soon joining in and Gabriel and Cas smile at each other.

 

"I'm going to be a dad!" Gabriel's excitement quickly turns to alarm. He peers down at her again, brushing her hair out of her face. "What if she doesn't want it?"

 

**As you wake up...**

 

I hear Gabriel voice his fear out loud and my heart breaks.

 

_He thinks I don't want it because of how I reacted. He asked what if I don't want it, does that mean he does? It's Gabriel's baby, why wouldn't I want it? I love him, he loves me and I know I would love this child as much as I love him. Yes, of course, I want it._

 

I blink a few times, the sun shining down on my face, making me scrunch my face up as I finally look at Gabriel. His tawny eyes are filled with worry but relief as he sees that I'm awake and focused on him.

 

"Hiya sugar," he speaks softly.

 

I pull him down for a kiss and whisper to him. "Of course I want it." He leans back, searching my face to see if I'm joking, and when I don't, he squeezes me in his arms, tears rolling down his face. We cry together, just holding on. We let go, and I smile at Dean who's eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

 

"I'm gonna be an uncle!"

 

Gabriel and I laugh at his outburst.

 

"You're not the only one Dean. Sam and Cas are going to be uncle's too."

 

I reach up to the front seat to grip Sam's shoulder. He turns to look at me out the corner of his eye, giving me a small smile and pats my hand. I glance at Gabriel who's face is stony before giving my attention to Cas. He pulls me into a quick hug but offers me no grin or slight excitement.

 

"I want to wish you all the happiness for this child (Y/n) but it is not without its dangers. Having a child with a seraph such as myself is dangerous enough but having a child with an _archangel_ is infinitely more so. I am not implying that the child will not be protected, only that it will be hunted if you are not careful."

 

His hands grip mine, and I know that he means no harm by what he is saying.

 

"You won't abandon us will you, Cas?"

 

"No. Of course not. You are my family as well."

 

I embrace him again, and he presses me ever so tighter against him. Dean claps his hands together, scaring us both back to the present. I pat Cas's cheek and scoot back to Gabriel. Dean cranks Baby's engine to life and peels out of the parking lot, ready to complete our next case. All of the men, including Sam surprisingly, hounded me nonstop about how I was feeling, if I needed something to eat or drink, even asking if I needed to pee. Dean wanted to stop at a hotel, but I told him to keep driving, that I'd be okay until we got close to Cottage Grove. We decided to get rooms outside of town, not wanting the monster to know we're here. Sam and Dean go into town to do their usual thing and leave Gabriel and me in our room.

 

"Do you think it's going to be a boy or girl?" I ask.

 

Gabriel is murmuring against my stomach, planting little kisses after every word he speaks. I giggle at the sensation, feeling content just laying here with him. He looks up at me, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

"Do you want to know?"

 

"No! Wait, yes. No, no I don't want to know yet."

 

He chuckles and scoots up to the pillows beside me, turning onto his side before reaching an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. He kisses me softly, his feather light touches on my face making me grin against his lips. I roll on my side as well to face him better and press my face into his chest. He starts humming and we lay like that for a few minutes. I look up at him, and his golden eyes glimmer when he looks down at me.

 

"What's wrong, cupcake?"

 

"Will our baby be safe?"

 

His brows pinch together for a moment before relaxing again.

 

"I'm not sure how to answer that one, doll. I want to say yes because our child will have me, Cas, Sam, and Dean to all protect you both but there will always be risks. Whether we're out on a hunt or not. Being known as the Winchesters little sister alone has already put a mark on your head. Being my soul mate? Well, it certainly takes some of the edge off but it's more than monsters that would like to get their hands on you. You'd be a prize for any demon or rogue angel to catch. Throw a Nephilim into the mix and it makes the pot even sweeter."

 

I look away from his intense stare and play with the collar of his shirt.

 

"What are we going to do?"

 

Gabriel moves his hands to cover mine and places them over his heart. He shuffles down the bed so we can be at eye level with each other and I finally look at him. He gives me a very serious look and releases my hands to hold my face in his palms.

 

"I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our child safe. Even if it means dying again to make sure _nothing_ happens to either one of you. I know that hearing that scares you, but Sam and Dean would take care of you both if it ever came to that."

 

I nod slowly, traitorous tears slipping down my face betraying my fear of losing Gabriel again. He wipes them away with his thumbs and kisses the tip of my nose.

 

"I'll do my best to make sure everything will be okay. Okay?"

 

I smile at him through my tears and hug him, resting my head against his chest. He moves one of his hands down to my belly and spreads his fingers wide. I place one of mine over his and we just stare down where soon it will be evident that our child really is inside me.

 

"How far along am I? Can you tell?"

 

"The heartbeat can be heard starting at six weeks. You're somewhere right around there. I'm surprised I couldn't hear it before." He chuckles. "We weren't exactly expecting something like this to happen though, were we?"

 

His thumb rubs patterns into my stomach, and as I listen to his heartbeat, I drift off.

 

**While I was sleeping:**

 

Sam and Dean come back to the hotel soon after (Y/n) falls asleep in my arms. Listening to our child's heartbeat is one of the most soothing sounds I have ever heard. They come through the door attaching our rooms together rather quietly considering how loudly they showed back up. Dean gives Gabriel a confused look until he points to the lump under the blankets lying next to him. Sam hesitates to come further into the room as Dean walks over to the bed and sits on (y/n)'s side of the bed. The men all watch her sleeping for a moment until Dean finally breaks the silence.

 

"How's she doing?"

 

"Better than I thought she would. She's worried about how well we'll be able to keep the baby safe. I told her I'd be willing to die for them if it came down to it and it just scared her more. I'm not sure if we'll be able to return to the beach house but I know it makes her happy being there. I just want them both happy and safe."

 

"What about moving back to the bunker until she has the kid?" Sam suggests, still standing in the doorway. Gabriel and Dean both look at him, surprised. He doesn't come into the room all the way but sits in a chair by the wall. "We could ward it better than you'd be able to at the beach house and unless you know where it's at, no one is going to find you. It's not like there's not enough rooms there anyway."

 

Gabriel looks down at (y/n)'s sleeping face, wondering what decision she'd make. "It's really up to her. I'll go wherever she goes and I know she'd hate to leave our little home just as much as I would."

 

Dean hums in agreement. "It wouldn't have to be a permanent thing. Just until she has the baby or until you feel the house is safe enough to go back to."

 

"We'll talk to her when she wakes up. Is everything set up for tonight?"

 

Dean's face breaks out into a huge smile. "Oh yeah, it's all ready to go. Just have to wait for nightfall." He gets up off the bed, patting Sam on the shoulder as he walks into the other room. "Come on Sammy, let's go get some grub." Sam glances at Gabriel before leaving the room as well, silently closing the door behind him. Gabriel rests his head on the pillow, only intending to watch (y/n) sleep but soon passes out.

 

_Nudge, nudge_

 

"(Y/n), wake up."

 

I grumble and stretch waking Gabriel up too. Dean's green eyes are peering at me, apparently in hunter mode already.

 

"Is it time to hunt?" I ask, trying to be alert through my grogginess.

 

He nods grimly.

 

Gabriel has turned from his side to his stomach, burying his face in the pillows when I sit up. "Go away, Dean."

 

Dean grabs a piece of paper from the desk, crumples it up and throws it at his back.

  
"It's _hunting_ time, Gabriel. Get your feathered ass up and let's go."

 

Gabriel disappears from next to me, and is standing next to the door, all the bags packed and ready to go. I raise my eyebrows, surprised at Gabriel's eagerness to go hunting. Must be one hell of a monster. Dean holds his hand out for me to take and get out of the bed. I'm still exhausted, but I put on a smile and I shake my head at my brother.

 

"If I start letting you guys help me now, I will never get any of you to leave me alone."

 

Dean laughs and backs up. He walks over to Gabriel, smacking his arm.

 

"Why don't you go help your pregnant soul mate and I'll take your stuff out." Gabriel drops the bags in Dean's open hands, laughing when Dean lets out an 'oof' sound and comes over to me, scooping me up in his arms bridal style. We follow Dean out of the room, and I'm just happy to be in Gabriel's arms but shocked to see it's dark out. I guess we slept longer than I thought we did.

 

"Practicing for something?" I tease Gabriel, and he begins to stutter.

 

Even though it's dark I can see Sam and Dean's eyebrows raise and Gabriel still can't form an actual sentence. I place my hand on his cheek as he lowers me into Baby's backseat, and kiss him softly.

 

"I'm just kidding. I know angels don't get married. You're angels, why would you need to?"

 

He scoots in beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "Some angels have gotten married. Very, very rare but sometimes it happens. Did you ever think you'd get married?"

 

I make a face that makes Gabriel laugh, but my answer sobers him up. "No, I never thought I'd get married. Never met anyone that interested me in high school or college and then I met my brothers, and that all disappeared. So marriage has never really crossed my mind. Now I have you and our baby. Anything else would just make our lives even better."

 

"Hmm," is all he says back.

 

The boys finally manage to get into the car, discussing if we should get food before hunting and killing this thing. I vote no, that we need to get after it as soon as we can. _Even though a fruit salad does sound nice right now_. Gabriel winks at me and pops one up, filled with all kinds of berries and yummy fruit. Dean huffs from up front and I giggle at him, handing him a grape. He grumbles something about 'rabbit food' and 'being a warrior' but graciously takes it. It doesn't take us long to get into town, and Dean starts taking me down some very familiar roads. When my high school comes into view, I'm in complete awe but slightly filled with terror. Monsters have been hunting kids from my old hometown. Dean parks us in a spot closest to the road, and we all clamber out. I'm moving the quickest, ready to take down whatever the hell is terrorizing my town. My silver knife and .45 are strapped to my sides, my .12 gauge in my hands. Through mine and Gabriel's bond, I can feel his nervousness and kiss him on the cheek. I'm locked and loaded, and so are Sam and Dean. I'm worried that I'll do something to hurt our baby, but I know at the same time Sam, Dean, and Gabriel won't let anything happen to us. Taking Gabriel's hand, letting Sam and Dean lead the way, we cross the street and head into the forest. Walking the Spirit Trail behind the high school as an adult makes me feel like I'm a teenager again. I keep waiting for my friends to come around the corners as I listen to the crickets chirp, breathing in the wonderful forest air. The weather is on our side with clear, starry skies. Sam and Dean stay ahead of us, almost disappearing in the dark. Gabriel tugs on my hand and I snap out of my daydreaming and go into hunter mode. Another bonus of being bonded to Gabriel, my senses are heightened and I can see better in the dark. I can hear Sam and Dean's footsteps, but nothing else. Gabriel turns to me, putting both of his hands on my shoulders before kissing my forehead. I can faintly see his wings, fluttering behind him. He's agitated about something; the thing we're hunting must be close.

 

"Don't go anywhere. Stay here until I call for you."

 

Fear floods through me for a moment and I nod, flicking the safety off of my shotgun. Gabriel flies off, leaving me alone.

 

**Gabriel's POV:**

 

Sam and Dean are waiting for me at the top of the trail, the engagement ring already hanging from the (y/f/c) ribbon. It sparkles brightly, almost glowing the same color that my eyes do.

 

_I hope it's enough for her, I hope she says yes._

 

I'm beginning to panic, and Sam and Dean notice. Dean gives me a thumbs up, and I give him one back, trying to look confident. I place my hand on the trees, watching them light up with the words _will you marry me?_ The boys come down and see my handiwork. Dean claps a hand over my shoulder and pats me on the back.

 

"She'll love it and say yes. You've got nothing to worry about it."

 

Sam stands their silently, just looking at everything. I don't know what to say to him because I know he'd much rather be the one doing this than me. But, it's me that she's in love with and as much as I want Sam to finally forgive me and move on from the past, he's going to have to deal with it. I clap my hands together, startling them both and laugh.

 

"Let's do this! She's going to say yes!"

 

The boys walk back up to the ring, and I take the time to walk down to (Y/n), trying to hide my smile to not give anything away. As I'm almost to her, something feels wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Who doesn't love surprises?! Please don't hate me for the end of the chapter and another cliffhanger but the road to happiness can't always be perfect, right?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kidnapping and the hunt that begins for you.

**Your POV**

As I'm standing around, watching the forest around me, the night air goes still like the world started to hold its breath.

"Gabriel?"

No answer.

I cock my shotgun, the noise horribly loud in the silence. A twig snaps behind me, and I whirl around, ready to blow apart whatever is coming toward me.

"Gabriel!"

A figure comes out of the shadows, and I put my shotgun up to my shoulder, aiming it with the intention of using it.

"Who the hell are you?"

The figure holds up their hands and stops where they're at.

"No need to shoot," the person drawls. It's not a voice I recognize and I don't lower my gun. "I'm just here to talk."

I narrow my eyes and hold my ground.

_Gabriel, please. I need you._

I hope my prayer is heard because I'm becoming very nervous. I don't know who or what this thing is but I'm going to do everything I can to protect myself and my unborn child. The smell of sulfur hits my nose, and I know that I'm dealing with a demon. Two more figures appear at the first one's side, and I'm terrified. I'm about to scream for Gabriel and my brothers, but the demons are in front of me with one of their hands covering my mouth. The other two rip the shotgun from my hands and take my other weapons off of my belt. I can't scream out loud so I pray as loud as I can to Gabriel _and_ Cas for more help.

_Gabriel, Cas, PLEASE help. Demons!_

The demon that's covering my mouth with his hand tilts his head like he's listening to something. Gabriel comes into view, his six enormous wings fully spread and eyes glowing. I'm struggling to get free, even biting the demon's hands. That only resulted in me getting hit. Gabriel is trapped in a ring of holy oil, the flames knee high on him. He's devastated and there is nothing he can do.

_Gabriel, I love you._

The demon throws me over his shoulder, and they all run back the way we first came. A blindfold is harshly wrapped around my eyes, and I'm thrown into a car. An inhuman howl echoes through the forest. I can feel Gabriel's pain and it takes all I have to not cry out from the overpowering heartbreak. I'm trying not to panic because it wouldn't help me or the baby. I wish Gabriel could talk to me the way I can pray to him. But I'm only human, bonded to one of the most powerful beings in the universe. I have no idea how they'll find me. I just hope they'll find me in time.

*****

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sam and Dean's heads snap up, hands on their weapons immediately, rushing through the trees to find the source of the noise. They can see flames ahead of them, and they run faster almost ending up in the ring of fire with Gabriel themselves. They stumble to a stop, shocked to see Gabriel trapped in holy oil. The archangel was on his knees, his head drooping and shoulders hunched. He was the picture of devastation.

"Gabriel, where is (Y/n)?"

He lowered himself down to get Gabriel's attention, shaking his shoulder a little bit. Gabriel looked up at him, before looking back down.

Sam kneeled down to inspect the yellow powder around the ring while Dean snuffed out the fire. "Demons," Sam confirmed, standing back up. Dean scoffed, throwing his knife into the ground.

"Cas, if you can hear us, get hear as fast as you can fly."

Sam was trying to not freak out, wanting to stay composed for Dean and (y/n). He wanted to smack Gabriel for not leaving as soon as he was free. Dean keeps praying for Cas, but the blue-eyed seraph never shows. He walks over to Gabriel and sits down next to him.

"You need to pull yourself together for (Y/n)'s sake. Hers and the baby. They need you to be strong for them, wherever they are. Dean and I will do as much as we can but you're an archangel and can do so much more than we can. Get up, and let's get going."

Gabriel looks over at Sam, his honey colored eyes filled with so much pain.

"Where's the ring?"

Dean pulls it out of his pocket, handing it down to him. Gabriel holds it into the palm of his hand, rubbing his thumb over it before clenching his fist, a bright glow coming from it and opening his hand up. The ring is on a golden chain, and Gabriel wraps it around his neck, the ring hanging over his heart and the scar that was left on his body from the angel blade. He gets up off the ground, dusting himself off and walking over to collect (Y/n)'s weapons off the forest floor. He can feel her fear while holding the shotgun in his hands. His eyes begin glowing, and his wings burst out from his back, his hands crushing the shotgun from his anger. Sam and Dean stand back in awe and fear of the archangel. They can see his wings in the shadows but they must not compare to seeing the real things. The air is thick around them, filled with static causing the hairs on their arms and the backs of their necks to stand up. Gabriel lets out a shout, absolute power radiating from him, blowing the leaves off branches. Everything settles down after a moment, but Gabriel is still furious.

A flutter of wings alerts them to Cas's long-awaited arrival. His eyes flash and his own wings extend out, stirring up the leaves as well.

"Brother, what has happened?"

"Demons, Castiel. They've taken (Y/n)."

"How did they know where you were?"

Dean runs his hands through his hair. "They were either following us or they heard we were in town. We've never been here before but (Y/n) used to live here."

"I heard her prayers. I was in Heaven and couldn't leave. I tried but I was not allowed to leave to help a human."

Gabriel whirls around, anger seething through him.

"She's not just any _human_! She's _my_ mate! _Pregnant_ with my child!"

Clouds have covered the starry sky, casting them all into darkness. A golden glow appears on the ground, lighting a path down the trail. They all stare at it, unsure what it is. Gabriel reaches out and touches it, gasping when it connects with his hand.

"It's the baby! She's somehow leaving a trail for us to follow. It's coming from (Y/n)'s emotions!"

Sam and Dean look at each other and then back at Gabriel. "She?" they say at the same time.

Gabriel laughs and chokes up about it a little bit. "Yeah. The baby is a girl. We're having a daughter."

"Holy shit, I'm going to have a niece. I need to get more guns."

Sam laughs at Dean, wondering how much she's going to look like (Y/n). He tries not to think about what a child with him and (Y/n) would look like, but he can't help it.

"Shut up or I will make you shut up, Sam," Gabriel growls. "I am still angry enough that I will take it out on you right now."

Cas moves to stand between Sam and Gabriel, tensing for the fight. Sam snorts and snaps back.

"Is that really what you're worried about at the moment? We need to follow the little light trail so we can get to _your_ mate and child."

Sam may be taller but Gabriel steps right up to him anyway, eyes glowing.

"What I'm _worried_ about _Sam_ , is you keeping your thoughts to yourself. I get that you care for her but back. _Off_."

The light begins to fade, panicking Gabriel and the boys. Gabriel points at Cas and then up in the sky.  
  
"See if it ends or if it keeps going."

Cas flies off and the three of them quickly follow the fading trail. As they reach the bottom, Cas meets up with them.

"The trail the child left behind keeps going. You will need to move now if you want to keep it in sight. I will see where it ends and return to you." Gabriel moves to go with Cas but he holds his hand up. "You need to stay with them to keep a level head and brace yourself for whatever may be coming. You are no good to (Y/n) and your child if you are dead. I will return as quickly as I can, brother." He steps back away from them and flies off.

Rushing across the street, and climbing into the Impala, Dean drives like a bat out of hell, following the little light path.

*****

I doze off a few times, only waking up when we hit a bump or my head smacks against the window. I can feel myself falling asleep, and I finally give in to try and go somewhere better.

I know I'm dreaming because the sun is shining, and I'm sitting on the beach with the waves running over my feet. Someone clears their throat and I look up to see Gabriel looking down at me. I squeal in happiness and kick up sand as I get up and throw my arms around him. Tears run down my face, and I cry into his neck, absolutely relieved to see him. "Shh, shh, shh baby we're okay. You're all right. I've got you." He's stroking my hair, and kissing my forehead, slightly laughing at me. "We're coming to get you, love." He kneels down and kisses my stomach. "This little one has somehow left a trail for daddy and uncles to follow using your emotions."

I run my hand through his curls and giggle. "Are you serious?"

His words are muffled because he's still speaking to my belly. "Of course I'm serious, it's half my child and has powers we don't know about."

"Gabe, I don't know where I'm at. I don't even know if this dream is me actually talking to you but I'm scared, love. I'm scared for me, for our baby, for you. What if I lose you again? I can't go through that all over. I barely made it the first time."

He gets up so fast, I stumble back, but he's there, cupping my face in his hands and rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks. "Your brothers and I are on our way to find you _right_ _now_. We are not going to let anything happen to you."

He kisses me deeply, holding me tight against him. Something tickles the back of my mind and I have to pull away, not wanting to leave him yet. "No, no, no I don't want to go!"

"It'll be okay, love. Remember, we're coming for you." He kisses me one more time before he disappears and I wake up.

One of the demons is prodding me in the side and I take a swing in whatever direction they're in. I make contact and a very angry grunt is my reward.

"Feisty little shit, aren't you?"

My hair is yanked and a cold, very sharp blade is pressed against my throat. I breathe through my nose, not knowing exactly how my mortality works being pregnant with a Nephilim child. I smile and chuckle darkly.

"I'm a _Winchester_. Of course, I'm feisty."

Cold laughter bounces around inside the car.

"Oh, we know you're a _Winchester_. Why do you think we followed you? You're a prize for many, _many_ monsters and people. You've got a target on your back just from your last name. Being with an _archangel_? That just made you worth twice as much. More valuable alive than dead. And rumor has it, that you're expecting. The pot just keeps getting sweeter each time your name goes through the grapevine." The blade is pressed harder against my throat and I hold my breath, fear coursing through my veins.

"You know, you must think you're so smart for catching me. Do you even _realize_ the absolute shit show you have brought down on yourself? Not only are my brothers coming after you, Castiel will be with them _and_ my archangel _mate_. You are all so screwed."

I can feel the demon tense behind me and the muscles in their arm straining to slit my throat wide open. I thought I was going to die until the car came to a stop.

"We're here. Everything is ready inside. Take her in _unharmed_ , and leave her. That is _all_ you need to do."

The one holding me growls and mutters. The demon shuffles away from me, and a door opens and closes before mine is opened and I am yanked out. I'm being dragged since I'm still not allowed to see where the hell I am, and try to keep up as best I can with the fast pace the dickhead demon has set. I know we've entered a building, but what kind, I can't tell. I'm suddenly shoved and I stumble forward, catching myself on the hard floor.

"Here's your package. Have fun."

Hands softly grip my arms, pulling me up to my feet. I yank myself out of my new captor's hold and tear the blindfold off my face. Bright white lights momentarily blind me and I blink quickly to bring back my vision. A grey-haired, middle-aged looking man is grinning at me, immediately making me suspicious.

"I'm very sorry about the way you were treated," he drawls. "Demons, huh?"

I snort, taking a moment to take a look at my surroundings. It looks like a waiting room, with couches, paintings, and even a water cooler. "So what does that make you? An angel?"

"Why yes, my dear, it does. I'm not powerful like your archangel mate but more like your other angel tag along, Castiel."

_Awesome. I've been kidnapped by demons to be given over to an angel. Just awesome._

"And I suppose I'm not being interviewed for anything am I? Because I have a feeling whatever is behind door number two is not something I'm going to volunteer to walk through."

He laughs richly, pointing and shaking the finger at me. "Right again, dearie. I am going to test your limits of your bond _and_ the powers of the abomination you call a child. If it kills you, I will revive you again and again. I can't speak for the abomination, nor do I care. And when your mate arrives and you are still alive, I will kill you slowly until you are finally dead and he is begging me to let him die with you." His eyes light up, and his wings flash out. "It will not be _awesome_ as you so eloquently put. You can either walk through that door on your own, or I will forcefully take you through it and not be very kind about it either. One way or another, you will be going through there."

I tense myself up, putting my fists up like Dean taught me to do so long ago. "I will _never_ go down without a fight. Bring it on, Colonel douchebag."

The angel comes at me, bringing out his blade, swinging it in a downwards arc. Training with Cas has paid off and I dodge it, stepping to the side, throwing a punch to his ribs. He grunts, turning quickly and catches my arm with his blade, slicing my shoulder. I grit my teeth, holding my arm to stop the bleeding and kick him in the knee. He grabs my other leg, yanking me down to the ground, and the world goes black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desperate times call for desperate measures. This chapter switches back and forth from "Your" point of view and Gabriel's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 10! I can't believe we're at 10 already! I know it's not a very big number but for me this is exciting! I have you lovely people that wait every week for an update and I cannot tell you how absolutely delighted it makes me feel knowing that all of you actually like this fic. So thank you for being here and I hope you'll be with me until the end!

**Gabriel:**

Shattering pain erupts through my skull and I slam my hand down on the front seat of the Impala, gripping it so tightly that I leave indents. Dean hits the brakes hard, Baby squealing to a stop on the side of the road.

"What happened?!" Dean's shout only makes the pain worse and I hold up a finger to silence him. The pain is throbbing behind my eyes but slowly starts to dissipate. I finally open my eyes, meeting very panicked green ones staring back at me.

"Someone's hurting her. She hurt her head and I felt it. Oh Father, what if we don't make it in time?"

"Whoever has her is probably going to keep her alive until you get there. They'll kill her first and then you."

"Wow, Sam! Way to be Mr. Positive."

"It's true, Dean!"

Cas apparently decides that this is the best time to show up.

"The trail ends in an abandoned building in Utah. Close to the border of Kansas."

"Well, it's a good fucking thing we're halfway through Nevada!" I growl at them. "Just go, Dean!"

Baby's tires burn as Dean takes off, racing against time to get to (Y/n). The light path begins to fade before disappearing completely.

**Your POV:**

I wake up screaming, the angel blade dragging under my ribs. I arch my back, trying to escape the pain, horrified to discover that I'm strapped down to a hospital bed. I'm down to my bra and underwear, small cuts everywhere on my body. He drags the blade deeper into my skin, the tip of it digging down into my ribs. I can feel Gabriel screaming, my pain reaching through our bond to him. I try to clamp down on my emotions, praying to Chuck that this doesn't kill my child. My chest is heaving, and I don't know if I want to throw up or pass out again. I try to take myself back to the beach house, but the pain is too great. He begins to draw something into my skin, and all of a sudden it's lonely in my head. I can't see any of what he carved into me, and I finally give into my despair and cry. I feel completely abandoned and I can only imagine how Gabriel feels.

**Gabriel:**

"I CAN'T FEEL HER!! Fuck! They've killed her! Oh, Father, they've killed her and our baby!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs, my heart feels like it's being ripped out and I can't even think clearly to begin to calm down. I know that we reached the border of Utah some hours ago and we're getting close. Or, hope we're getting close to where (Y/n) and our child is.

Cas appears in the back seat, shouting at Dean. "Turn here!"

Dean yanks on the steering wheel, almost tipping the Impala sideways. Baby comes to a screeching halt in front of a building that Cas described. Demons are standing guard outside, their eyes flicking black when they recognize the classic car. I'm out of the car in an instant, releasing my wings, extending them proudly. The demons charge, and I am ready.

**Your POV:**

Blood runs in rivulets all over my body. My breathing is shallow, I can't keep my eyes open and I can feel some of my limbs twitching. Tears slipped out of the corners of my eyes, soaking in my hair.

"Shh, shh, darling. Your mate is here. I know you aren't going to last much longer, but you gotta hang on long enough for him to arrive. Your _child's_ heartbeat is still surprisingly strong."

I can't feel him. He's here and I can't feel him. I'm beginning to lose feeling in my body. The door explodes, Gabriel coming through with a furious vengeance. His eyes meet mine and everything fades.

*********

Sam and Dean hang back behind Gabriel as him and the other angel standoff with each other. Shadowy wings are illuminated on the walls, the air thick with tension and angelic fury.

"Boone."

"Gabriel."

Angel blades are brought out and as Gabriel charges Boone, the angel keeping (Y/n) captive, disappears and takes her with him. Gabriel's screams shatter every light bulb in the room and the devastated archangel collapses to his knees. Sam and Dean watch him from the doorway, unsure if they should help him or not.

Sam turns from the doorway and puts his back against the wall, sliding his long body down until he reaches the floor. His elbows are resting on his knees and he's rubbing his face in frustration. "If demons were here, do you think Crowley has anything to do with it?" He looks up at Dean, who's still watching Gabriel in the dark room.

His emerald eyes meet Sam's hazel ones, full of barely controlled rage. "I don't know Sam, but we're going to fucking find out." Dean pulls his phone out of his jacket, pacing as he finds Crowley's number and waits for him to answer. Much to their surprise, the King of Hell shows up without them even asking.

"Moose. Squirrel. What's your problem this time?" Sam doesn't even react when Dean pushes Crowley against the wall, holding him by the coat collar. He just watches, slightly amused, peeking through the doorway to see Gabriel still in the same position. "What the bloody hell is your issue?"

"What do you know about demons taking (Y/n), Crowley?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! I've been in Hell taking care of my own business!"

"So you have nothing to do with this?"

"No!"

Dean lets go of the irritated King and straightens his jacket out, giving him a sarcastic smile. "Sorry. It's been radio silent with you so I assumed that the demons were yours."

"Well, you assumed wrong!"

"Cut the theatrics, Crowley," Sam mumbles, from down on the floor.

"Nice of you to speak up now Moose, after letting your brother abuse me."

Sam gives him the bitch face, not in the mood for any of his shit. "He could've been worse. Demons followed us, kidnapped (Y/n) and as soon as we get here, the angel they were assisting takes off with her." He unfolds his tall frame, standing up and towering over the short King. "Tell us what you know now, or we'll let a borderline psychotic archangel deal with you."

Gabriel slowly gets off the floor, eyes glowing, angel blade twirling dangerously in his hand. Crowley shrinks back, holding his hands up in surrender. "I don't know anything. I haven't even been topside until now. Been dealing with issues from mummy dearest lately. Other than being a Winchester, why would they toy with your precious little sister anyway?"

Rustling fabric announces Cas joining the odd group.

"She is Gabriel's soul mate. His Bonded. Also carrying his child."

Crowley's eyebrows raise as he looks from Gabriel to Cas. "Well now. That explains everything. If she's your Bonded, why aren't you going after her? You're supposed to be able to feel her through your Bond aren't you?"

Gabriel has to take a moment before responding to resist punching the Demon King in the face.

"The _angel_ that was torturing her somehow severed our Bond. I can't feel her at all."

"Ahhh."

"Are you going to help us or not, Crowley?" Dean growls.

"He's not going to be able to help us at all," Gabriel says sadly, "we're going to need the help of someone much more _powerful_ than the _King_."

Cas's baby blues go wide, and he stares at Gabriel, unbelieving at what he may be suggesting.

"Gabriel, you cannot possibly-"

Gabriel whirls on him. "Yes, Castiel, I am. A rogue angel and a band of demons have taken my mate and child. We are not enough. We were close, _so close_ , and the son of a bitch _still_ got away!"

"Releasing _Lucifer_ is not the answer!"

Sam and Dean's eyes go as big as saucers, and Crowley looks horrified.

"Two archangels are better than one!"

"Releasing Lucifer could possibly release Micheal as well and the apocalypse could be brought right back! Is that what you want for the future of your child?!"

"I might not even _have_ a future for my child if we don't find them!" Gabriel's voice cracks, and they all go silent. "What else am I supposed to do? I can't even protect my family. We were supposed to be celebrating our engagement tonight."

"You all cannot possibly be considering this!" Crowley shrieks. "He's uncontrollable, vengeful, and will destroy all of you! He will not be any help at all!"

"He's my brother, Crowley. I know that he regrets killing me, even though I don't think he knows I'm alive. He might be the only chance I have of getting my family back."

Sam is trying to hold everything together, fear beginning to creep up. "We don't even know if he'd help us. I don't even want to think about Lucifer being free again but we need help finding this angel, finding (Y/n), trapping him and killing him. Then, we can figure out what to do with Lucifer."

Needless to say, all of them were blown away by Sam agreeing to help release Lucifer. Dean claps his hands together, chuckling darkly.

"Well, time to get on the Highway to Hell, huh?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is shorter than the others. Kind of a filler chapter to get to where we need to be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help is sought by the most unlikely of beings, and the search continues.

I wake up alone, in complete darkness, chains heavy on my wrists and ankles. I still can't feel Gabriel and I don't even know if there's an angel I can pray to. There's only one other option I have and no guarantee it'll even work.

_Dear Chuck, if you can hear me. I need your help. I've been taken by demons and an angel, I don't know where I'm at and I can't feel Gabriel through our bond. I'm terrified my brothers' and Gabriel won't be able to find me in time before my captors get tired of moving me from place to place. We need you. I don't know who else to turn to. I hope you hear this and help them._

Hot tears roll down my face, and I curl into myself, trying to stay warm. I think about all the happiness Gabriel and I have had in the last few months, trying not to let the darkness completely swallow me. I rub one hand across my belly, wondering what the gender of my child is, and what he or she will look like. A light zap startles me, the flash from it momentarily brightening up the room.

"Your powers are already coming through aren't they, little one? I wonder if your daddy can feel them."

I dance my fingers across my skin, hoping it'll happen again. Little touches cause short bursts, but full hand drags cause a dim glow. It brings happiness to me until my kidnapper barges into the room. Horrid fluorescent lights are flipped on, and he dances down the short steps to where I'm chained in the corner. He squats down and pats my knee. I want to punch him in the face.

"I suppose I never introduced myself, did I? My name is Boone. You know, at first, I thought the little angelic power surges were just random. Then, I started paying attention and noticed how close they were to me. Only one place they could've been coming from." He taps my nose with his finger and I'm half tempted to bite it. "I don't know what game you're playing or if you're sending signals to your mate, but if it doesn't stop, I _will_ do unspeakable things to you." His smile would've looked kind to anyone else, but I knew the malice behind it was completely serious. He rests on a knee, patting one of my hands. "How about this? I'll leave the light on for you and no more power surges, huh?"

I nod slowly. His smile grows bigger and he leaves us, keeping his promise and not putting us back in the dark.

*****

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel stand in front of Lucifer's cage, waiting for the fallen angel to finally acknowledge them. Crowley hovers back, absolutely terrified of the Prince of Darkness being released again. Lucifer prowls the cage, his glowing red eyes scanning over each one of the people standing outside of it. When they land on Gabriel, he stops and steps up to the bars, a large smile covering his face. He rests his arms on the bars, relaxing on them like they were the most comfortable things in the world. He's back in his old vessel Nick, his face healed from all previous wounds from being inside the cage.

"Well, well, look who's back from the dead?" Gabriel steps forward, facing his older brother for the first time since he'd died. Lucifer straightens up, curiosity flitting across his face. He tilts his head sideways, narrowing his eyes. "How?"

"Soulmate."

He nods his head in an approving matter, trying to hide the surprise.

"She brought you back from the dead?"

"Yep. Soulmates are a powerful thing."

"Who is she?"

Gabriel stays quiet, remembering her telling him how she reacted when Lucifer was brought back to the bunker while he was using Castiel as his vessel.

Lucifer studies the way Gabriel's facial expressions keep changing, trying to not say anything about his soulmate and who she is. Then, it dawns on him. "(Y/n) Winchester is your soulmate, isn't she? Hmmm. Isn't that just an interesting turn of events. So, where is the woman who tied down the uncatchable Gabriel?" Gabriel's jaw clenches and he struggles to maintain his composure. "If she's not with you, that must mean someone has her. But, if someone has her, that must mean you've done something to make her quite valuable. Ahhh, you Bonded with her. Bonds can be temporarily or permanently broken depending on how vindictive the person keeping her is feeling. What else am I missing?" Gabriel refuses to meet his eyes. Pulses vibrate through Gabriel, Cas, and Lucifer like a little heartbeat. Gabriel peers up at his brother, who grins wickedly. "Ohhh little brother, you didn't tell me I was going to be an uncle." He pauses, confused and after a moment, he rolls his eyes. He points at Gabriel, then to Sam, Dean, and Cas. "You didn't come down here just for a family visit, did you? You need my help."

Gabriel gives in, breaking up Lucifer's rambling monologue. "An angel named Boone has her. We had him, but he fled like the coward he is and took her with him. We were only able to find them the first time because our child left a trail of light for us to follow. Boone broke our bond somehow and now I can't feel her at all. Yes, we need your help Lucifer."

"And why should I help you?"

"You _killed_ me! I am not the grudge holder in the family but you owe me this, brother. Regain your freedom to walk this world by helping us bring my family back to me."

"What if I want to restart the apocalypse?"

"Michael is not being released with you."

Lucifer gives a pointed look in Sam and Dean's direction. "Have either of you wondered how brother dearest is handling being here?"

Years of guilt flash across Sam's face while Dean remains indifferent. Cas speaks up before Dean can make a snarky response.

"Adam is not in the cage. He went to Heaven when I molotoved Michael. Just like Jimmy did when you so kindly eradicated his body with a snap of your fingers."

A cruel laugh comes from Lucifer, his head shaking with morbid amusement. "Castiel, ever the smart one aren't you?"

"Lucifer, please," Gabriel pleads, "help me get my mate back."

"This vessel will crumble the second I am out of here. How do you suppose I'm going to be able to help you if I can't even leave?"

Crowley clears his throat. Lucifer levels him with a glare but lets him speak. "We have a witch that can bind you to that vessel without it disintegrating once you're released."

Lucifer stands to his full height, spreading his hands out in front of him. "Well, where is she?"

Sam and Dean roll their eyes as Rowena struts out, giving an exaggerated bow to Crowley before going to a table covered with herbs and other items to perform the spell. Minutes drag by as Rowena performs the incantation, her voice surrounding them as it gets louder with the completion of the spell. She finishes it with a shout and a blinding light. Lucifer's wings appear as power blasts through his body, his vessel finally able to contain him. A flap of his wings and he is out, once again free to roam the earth. The Winchesters and the angels are left on their own with him as Crowley scurries away as quickly as possible, dragging his drooling mother along with him. Lucifer snorts at Crowley's cowardice and turns his icy focus to Gabriel.

"Well brother, I'm out just liked you wanted. Now what?"

"We find my mate."

*****

I lose track of time being moved from place to place. The child inside of me grows bigger and stronger inside of me every day, and I'm no longer able to hide my belly. I don't know why Boone is keeping us alive. He always finds places with basements, putting us down there as if Gabriel would be able to find us if we're in a room above ground. I tried praying to him and Cas, even to Chuck a few times, but never hear receive any signs that I have been heard. I want to give in to the thought that him, Sam and Dean have given up on finding us but I know Gabriel would go to the ends of the earth to find us. I'm no longer kept in chains as long as I don't attempt to leave the room I'm in. He makes sure the place is always well furnished and every time he acts like he's given me a great gift. I've been allowed to have books and occasionally pencils and paper to pass the time and that is one thing, besides food, I am very grateful for.

The familiar sounds of Boone coming down the stairs reach my ears and I don't bother looking up from my book.

"Time to move again?"

He sits down on the couch next to me as if we were friends hanging out. "No, my dear, we are actually here to stay in this one for a while. Your mate seems to have given up."

I look up and eye him warily.

"So why are we still alive?"

"Because the _child_ inside of you can be of use to Heaven."

"Nephilim are illegal. Why would they all of a sudden change their minds?"

"Your child isn't just any Nephilim, dear. It is the offspring of an _archangel_. Once you are out of the way, it's father and it can rule Heaven the way it was made to be."

I scoff. "Yeah, because Gabriel is going to go back to the place he hid from for thousands of years just like that. Okay buddy, keep dreaming." I return my focus back to my book, only to have my chin harshly grabbed and be forced to face Boone.

"It is no dream, my dear (Y/n), he _will_ rule Heaven with his very powerful child by his side, or we will make sure to kill it once it is born. How would you like to be able to feel your mate again?"

"He's given up on me, and you made sure that it scarred over. I can never feel him again."

"I'm an angel, I can remove those scars. Now, do you want to feel Gabriel through your Bond again, or not?"

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Gabriel:**

We've been searching for months only to get there too late Every time we even get close to the city she's in, they're gone. We reach the house she's been trapped in mere hours after she's been whisked away. Sam and Dean are searching through the latest house we've found, trying to find any clue about their next whereabouts. I collapse onto the couch, covering my face with my hands. I can hear Lucifer pacing behind me, very clearly getting bored. He's been surprisingly helpful. Dean's frustration finally gets the best of him and he kicks the wall, only to have the piece of wall swing open. I look up when I hear the creaking, hope pushing me to my feet. Sam and Dean are already running through the darkened doorway. I can hear them trampling downstairs and then go quiet. Anticipation and fear fill me, but before I can follow them down, Lucifer's cold hand grabs my arm.

"Don't get your hopes up, brother. She might not be down there and _if_ she is, it might not be good."

"I know, Luci. But I still have to see for myself."

I make my way across the room and begin to descend the stairs, dread filling me with every step. If she was dead, I would hear Sam and Dean's cries. I finally reach the bottom, mentally preparing myself for the worst. Looking around, I notice that there's no body and it's a relieving feeling but it doesn't remove the stone from my heart that (Y/n)'s absence has created. Books are everywhere, covering every surface possible except for the couch and the small bed tucked away in the corner. There's no dust on them which means they haven't been abandoned very long. Sam and Dean are searching through them, and loose papers keep falling out. I pick them up and want to cry out in happiness!

"Gather all of the loose pieces of papers falling out of the books!" The frantic pace I begin to pick up the papers in really catches their attention and soon I have them all in my hands. "Look! They're letters! _Dear Gabriel, I miss you. Dear Sam and Dean, you better be getting along with Gabriel._ This one must be her last one. _Dear Gabriel, they're moving me again. I'm getting really tired of doing this. I don't have enough power to stop them but I think they think you've given up. The basements I'm kept in are always soundproofed so I can never hear anything they might be saying. I don't even know what state or city we're in. At least they've never found any of the letters I've left behind. Our baby is getting so big, Gabe_ -" my voice cracks-" _I don't know if I'll ever see you again but I hope they'll at least spare our baby so you can have some part of me still with you. I've tried dreaming of you, but the ward scarred onto my body must be blocking that as well. Tell Sam and Dean I love them and tell Cas I miss him. I love you so much, Gabriel. Please remember that."_

Tears fall on the letter, smudging her words. Sam, Dean, and Lucifer go through the rest of them, searching for any other clues to her location or the plans of the angel holding her hostage.

"I don't know why I didn't think of it before. She can't connect with _you_ in her dreams, Gabriel. But that doesn't mean that she wouldn't be able to talk with anyone else."

I look to Lucifer, confused. I can almost see the light bulb go off in Sam's head.

"African dream root! We can use it to communicate with her and find her!"

Dean's emerald eyes flit back and forth from Sam to Lucifer.

"I'll do it. Sam, you honestly can't be trusted to go into one of (Y/n)'s dreams and Lucifer, she would find a way to kill you. So, I'll go. Gabriel, how quickly can you get everything?"

Lucifer snorts, snaps his fingers and a small glass filled with the nasty looking liquid rests on a book near Dean.

"You'll have to find a hair on your own. It's the only thing I can't just snap up."

I search the couch, the floor around it and the bed, finding one in between the pillows. I hold it up triumphantly, carefully taking it over to the cup and dropping it in. Dean slowly picks the cup up, grimacing before raising it in a toast and tipping it back and downing the foul liquid. He blinks and he's out cold, Sam catching him in time and dragging him to the bed. I sigh, sitting on the floor and looking over each of the spines of the books that have been piled around the room. _To Kill A Mockingbird, 1984, Eragon, Interview with a Vampire, The Hobbit_. I smile fondly at them all, running my hand down each of them. I can almost feel her happiness from them. Sam curls himself on the couch, taking a cat nap while Dean is dream walking.

**Dean:**

When I open my eyes, all I see is the ocean and blue sky. I already know where I'm at, and it shouldn't take me long to find her. I turn, getting the feeling I'm being watched and my heart leaps in my chest. She's standing there, her face lit up, with tears in her eyes and her belly so much bigger than the last time I saw her.

"Dean?"

"Heya, kiddo."

"How are you here?"

"African dream root."

She squints at me, confused.

"I thought you needed something of mine to get into one of my dreams?"

"We- _Gabriel_ \- found one of your hairs in one of the houses you'd be kept in. We're looking for you. I promise we haven't given up. I don't even know the last time Sam or I got a good night's sleep."

She lets out a broken cry, and she does a funny little run to me, and I catch her in my arms, giving her the most gentle bear hug I could give her. I hold her, stroking her hair, trying not to let my own tears fall. I hold her out at arm's length, clearing my throat and waving one of my hands at her belly. She laughs and smacks my hand.

"I know! I'm huge!"

"Do you have one kid or two in there?"

"Just one. I'd feel it if there were two."

She holds out her hand to me, I take it and she places it on her, moving it around until I feel a kick. I let out a choked sob and rub my thumb over the spot where the baby kicked. I look back up at her and she smiles, tears still rolling down her face.

"Do you know where you are?"

She shakes her head sadly and sighs.

"I wish I did. They move me so often. I thought they were going to move me again tonight, but Boone said that we were staying put. He said he was going to fix the ward on my skin so I can feel Gabriel through the bond again but I don't want him to! He's going to use our child against him. Boone thinks with me out of the way, he can bribe Gabriel with our baby to rule Heaven. I know Gabriel and I know he'll want to come after me as soon as he feels our Bond but you _cannot_ let him do that Dean! Please do not let him come!"

Her (y/e/c) orbs stare back into my own and I want to tell her yes but deep down, I know Gabriel will not let anyone stop him. Sam and I don't have the power to and I don't think Lucifer would be able to stop him either.

"I will try. But, he's Gabriel and he does what he wants. Especially when it comes to you." A rumble shakes us, and I hug her again, kissing the side of her head. "We're coming for you, kiddo. Don't give up on us. I love you," I whisper to her before she fades from me and I wake up.

I suck in a deep breath of air, gasping and somewhat choking on the foul taste left in my mouth. Three, no, four, -Cas is here-, pairs of eyes stare down at me. I sit up slowly, head throbbing and hold up a hand as soon as I see Sam's mouth open. I run my hand over my face, not prepared to tell Gabriel what (Y/n) said or his reaction to it. I clear my throat and look up at Gabriel.

"She's big, Gabriel. She looks like she's going to pop any time now. The bond will soon be broken. The angel who marked her with the ward will be removing the scar it created, so you can feel the bond again." Gabriel's excitement shines through his eyes. I clench my fist and smack my leg, bracing myself for Gabriel when he hears what I have to say next. "You _can't_ go to her. They're going to kill her as soon as the baby is born and use her against you to make you rule Heaven. She begged me to beg you to not go after her when you feel her through the Bond again."

Gabriel is silent but his anger is palpable. The light bulbs begin to burn brighter, making a high pitch humming noise until they all explode. It's pitch black until I see Gabriel's golden eyes glowing, along with Lucifer's red ones and Castiel's blues. One of them snaps their fingers, and we're all sitting in Baby again. Gabriel sits quietly in the back seat flanked by both of his brothers, his head resting in his hands.

"So, what's our plan?" Sam speaks so softly, I almost didn't hear him.

Gabriel's eyes meet mine in the rearview mirror.

"We go get her. We'll use the element of surprise. We have Lucifer. If you're still willing to help us, brother?" Lucifer nods, a hint of red in his eyes showing. "As soon as I feel the bond, Cas you will go for me and scout the place out. Lucifer, you'll distract them until Sam, Dean, and Cas can get to (Y/n) and protect her until I get there. Kill anyone who comes close except for that fucking angel. He. Is. Mine."

I nod at him and elbow Sam.

"Let's lock and load, Sammy."

**Your POV:**

My pillow is soaked with tears when I wake up. My thoughts are clouded and scrambled, ecstatic knowing that I am still being looked for. That my family has not given up on trying to find me. All I want is to feel a hug from all of them, their love and warmth surrounding me and the baby. My bubble is quickly shattered by Boone coming down the stairs, a grin as always plastered across his face.

"Good morning, my dear. Are we ready for today?"

I shrug, nonchalantly.

"It'll be nice to have the scar gone but I don't think it'll bring Gabriel running like you think it will. I know we're soul mates but we all know how Gabriel is. Always have to have something keeping him entertained."

I shrug again, watching Boone to see if he buys my act. His smile dims and his eyes crinkle at the sides like he's actually sad. He sits down next to me on the bed, patting my hand.

"I suppose if this is true, I could keep you around as some kind of pet. A child shouldn't go without both of its parents. Now, lie down and let's get you fixed up."

My nerves are alight with excitement, anticipating the feeling of Gabriel through our Bond again. I try to not look overly enthused to Boone as I pull my t-shirt up enough to expose the strange symbol he carved into my skin below my ribs. He holds his hand over the spot, light shining through, making my skin feel like it's beginning to boil. The scars light up as well and I want to scream, the pain overwhelming me and I arch my back off the bed, trying to escape it. As quickly as it started, it was over but as soon as I breathe out a sigh of relief, a blast hits Boone sending him across the room. It knocks him unconscious. Love _pours_ through our Bond and I want to shout with joy at being able to feel my mate again. My soul feels so much lighter, almost like if I wished it I could fly right over here. Before I can enjoy it too much, Boone sits up with his angel blade drawn, searching for whoever attacked him. There was no one else but him and me in the room. Realization creeps over me as I figure out exactly who attacked Boone. He understands _who_ did it at the same time I do and is hovering over my belly with the blade poised and ready to kill. His eyes are wild and he spits as he shouts at me.

"I should just kill you both and get it over with!"

**Gabriel:**

I'm alone in the back of the Impala, watching Sam and Dean order food through the open windows of the diner. We're back in Lebanon, Kansas, wanting to be near the bunker just for the feeling of being close to home. Castiel has gone wherever to keep himself occupied while we wait and Lucifer is just wandering around the parking lot, staring up at the stars. The sky is clear tonight, and the moon full, illuminating my brother like the light bringer he once used to be. I watch his wings flicker back and forth every once in a while like they're itching to fly him back home. I surprise him by joining him but choose to sit on the trunk of the Impala instead, not trusting my own wings to keep me here. I hear the door to the diner jingle, letting us know Sam and Dean have come back out. I half turn to them before I'm gasping for air, my hands gripping the bumper. I let out a sigh/growl noise as the pressure recedes and then I smile because I can feel her again. Lucifer's hand is on my shoulder, his cold eyes searching mine.

Dean snaps his fingers at me, impatient like always. "Go time?" He's bouncing on his feet, eager for a fight.

I slide myself off of the classic car, standing straight up and feeling each of my bones crack and pop as I release some of my power and stretching my wings. The Winchesters take a step back from me and I give Dean the answer he has been waiting for.

"It's go time."

"Cas!"

The seraph shows up, blue eyes lit up like mine must be. He nods, and I close my eyes, reaching through our Bond to feel and locate her. I tilt my head to the side, amazed at being able to feel not only her heartbeat but the baby's heartbeat as well.

"They're close. About fifty miles from us. I can't believe how close they've been this whole time!"

I squeeze my eyes tighter before slowly reopening them, and looking at each member of our odd rescue party. Lucifer rolls his shoulders, flexing his fingers like he's ready to literally rip someone apart. His grin is unnerving and as I watch him, I see the devil taking over the angel.

"Go, Luci. We'll meet you there."

He smirks, winks and disappears.

**Your POV:**

Trying to not move my body the wrong way for fear of him actually stabbing me, I stay still and barely even breathe. He angles his hand a bit sharply, the tip of the blade directly above my belly now and a whisper of a breath away from puncturing my skin.

"Uh uh uh," a chilly voice sings and I freeze in fear. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Boone's eyes go wide, and the blade clatters to the floor. I watch as Lucifer steps out around his frame and into my line of vision, his fiery blue eyes meeting mine and giving me a small nod. I read his message through his movements loud and clear: _Gabriel is coming!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet, sweet reunion!

Boone regains control of his fear, pulling my shirt down, and straightening himself up before turning around to face the fallen angel. The comfort I saw in Lucifer's eyes freeze over as Boone turns his back on me.

"Lucifer," Boone drawls,"what an unexpected surprise. How _ever_ did you manage to get out of the cage?"

Lucifer shrugs, his grin menacing as he circles around Boone. "I have my ways. I see you've got yourself a pretty little prisoner." He stops in front of me and winks. "A pregnant one at that." He whips around to Boone so fast that he stumbles backward but Lucifer catches him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and bringing him up to be face to face with him. "Why were you going to harm her?"

"She's not just _pregnant_ , she's carrying a _Nephilim_. An abomination!"

Lucifer snarls, his eyes gleaming with no nice intent towards the lowly angel.

" _I_ am the _Devil_ and even _I_ would never harm a pregnant woman. Nephilim child or not!"

"The child attacked me when I was healing its mother! It is already powerful and will bring Heaven and Hell down with it when it comes into its full power!"

"So let me get this straight, the child attacked you from inside its mother because you were trying to heal her. Pray tell, why were you healing her to begin with?"

"I, I was trying to remove some of her s-scars."

"How did the scars get there?" Boone clenches his jaw, stupidly refusing to say anything more. Lucifer moves one of his hands to Boone's throat, squeezing it. "How. Did. The scars. Get there?!"

"I put them there to block the Bond between her and her mate!"

"Who's her mate?!"

"GABRIEL!"

Tears run hot down my face, as my angel appears on the bed, with a sucker in his mouth and acting like he'd been there the whole time. I want to run my hands through his tawny curls and bury my face in his chest, wrapping my arms around him and snuggling into his olive green jacket that I love so much. His usual whiskey eyes are golden, and the smile on his face is anything but kind. Lucifer snorts as Boone begins to struggle in his grip, dread filling his eyes. Gabriel winks at me, scooting off the bed, and stalks the few steps between him, Lucifer and the mortified angel still in the grasp of the Devil. Lucifer drops Boone to his feet, yanking him around to face the enraged Gabriel. The height difference between the three was almost comical if it wasn't for the dire situation surrounding us. Even when Boone was being held tightly in Lucifer's hands, his height still doesn't match up with the tall archangel. Gabriel towers over the short Seraph, which is still funny because he's not very tall either. Lucifer wraps his arm around Boone's neck, his grace holding Boone's arms to his sides. Castiel saunters down the stairs, Sam and Dean trying to rush down behind him to get to me but Cas's steady pace keeping them behind him. They clamber over to me as soon as Cas is out of the way and standing next to the other angels. Dean leaps feet first onto the bed, pulling me into his lap and stroking my hair as I blubber into his shirt. The comforting smell of the woods, leather and whiskey are so soothing, reminding me that I was once again safe. Sam's giant arms envelop me in a bear hug, enclosing me between the two of them. Sam's warmth and his old book scent provide me with the rest of what I've been missing. I peek over Sam's shoulder to watch what is going to happen with Boone. He starts laughing when he makes eye contact with me.

"You and that _offspring_ of yours will _never_ be safe. Angels and demons will both hunt you until your last days. Keep thinking she'll be enough for you, Gabriel but she's just a _human_ , she will never be enough for you! You are an _arch_ -"

Gabriel stabs Boone underneath his chin, the light flaring out from his eyes and quickly distinguishing. Gabriel pulls the blade out and Lucifer drops the body carelessly to the floor. Lucifer wipes his hands down his shirt like the dead angel had gotten him dirty. Sam and Dean gently help me move from their protective enclosure, setting my feet on the ground.

I let Gabriel run over to me and sweep me up in his arms, awkwardly holding me so we don't squish the baby. He lowers me to the floor, dropping to his knees and sobbing against my protruding stomach. I run my fingers through his hair, so thankful that he's here and we're back together again. He keeps murmuring something against my belly, most likely speaking in Enochian. I mouth 'thank you' to Lucifer and he nods back, watching Gabriel with obvious curiosity. Cas has a small smile on his face as he too observes Gabriel. My mate finally looks up at me, his eyes red-rimmed but full of happiness, and the biggest grin I have ever seen on his face. One of his hands remains on my belly where I can feel the baby pressing against it, and the other moves up to his neck where he jerks on a gold chain and holds it up for me to see. A silver ring hangs from it and I gasp as Gabriel moves from being on two knees to one. He glides the ring off the chain, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I was supposed to do this when we were in your hometown, but things obviously didn't go as planned. I was caught in the flame that is your soul when I first met you so long ago. I couldn't stop thinking about you. You were at the front of my mind anytime I was going to pull a prank and put someone in their place. When I realized _who_ and _what_ you were and are to me, I couldn't stay away. I knew as soon as we met again at that hotel. You are the love of my life and have given me everything I could have asked for and more. _Your_ love brought me back to life, gave me a second chance at everything and now? You're giving me a child. I have a _family_ again! You and this child are our world and if I can, I will give it to you. Will you marry me?"

"For the love of your Father, YES!"

Sam and Dean (more like Dean) let out a big whoop behind us and the grin on my face feels like it's going to split me in half. Gabriel slips it on my ring finger and crushes me in his arms. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and breathe him in, loving the smell of the coast and chocolate. Lucifer clears his throat and it makes us laugh.

"How about we get the Hell out of here and go somewhere better?"

Gabriel snaps his fingers and I'm ecstatic to realize we are back in the bunker. It hasn't changed a bit in the time that I've been gone and it makes me feel like I'm almost home. There's a bit of dust on the tables in the library, the sad evidence that the boys haven't been here in a while.

"Where the hell is my car!"

Gabriel clicks them again, rolling his eyes at Dean.

The curious look is still on the Morningstar's face and I hold my hand out to him, nudging Gabriel to the other side of me. Lucifer cautiously steps forward and takes my hand, and it becomes an awkward tug of war, as I guide Lucifer forward to me. His fingers twitch, and he jerks back before letting me pull him forward again. I give him a small smile, encouraging him to keep moving until his palm is up and mere centimeters from my belly. I let go of his hand and he keeps it up, gently placing his open palm on my skin. Electricity burns through my veins so hot I arch my back, digging my nails into Gabriel's hand to remain upright, and my mouth opens in a silent scream. Lucifer's eyes are glowing white and drops him to his knees. Sam, Dean, and Cas are shouting at each other, but their words are unintelligible. Cas reaches to take Lucifer's hand on me and gets thrown across the room, his own eyes gleaming. Pain is all I can feel, but at the same time, something pure is washing it away, like the easy flow of the ocean. I'm watching my body from next to myself and can see Lucifer stand next to his vessel as well. Enormous blackened and broken wings burst out from Lucifer's back, extending all the way and touching the ceiling. They're twice the size of Gabriel's and he's got six of them. I stare at the wings, mesmerized as the broken pieces straighten out and the charred feathers dropping off to reveal pearly white, brand new feathers underneath. After what feels like hours, Lucifer and I are back in our bodies, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. He moves his hand off my stomach, moving it around like he's making sure it isn't broken.

Gabriel's hands are holding my face, his whiskey eyes searching mine.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm not sure what happened. Lucifer, what did happen?"

Gabriel looks over to his brother, his eyes widening in shock. "He's been redeemed." He glances down at my belly and back up to Lucifer. "Our child redeemed you. How is that possible?"

"He helped you rescue me. Never wavered, never harmed anyone, just stuck with you until you were able to finally reach me."

Sam holds up his hand, before clenching it, releasing it and rubbing it down his face. "Redeemed? You're kidding, right? He's _Lucifer_. He can't be redeemed!"

"He can and he is," I argue back, surprisingly calm. "Everyone can be forgiven for what they've done, even the Devil himself." I give Lucifer a slight nod, and he slightly bows to me, before flying off.

"And now we're just letting him go! How can you be so stupid, (Y/n)?! He killed Gabriel and now he's gone wherever!"

Dean smacks his brother, giving him a 'what the fuck is your problem' look. Sam punches him back and storms off. Dean rubs the back of his neck, feeling awkward. Cas, who's been immobile this whole time, just shrugs and clears his throat.

"It is true what she said. Lucifer has been redeemed."

"I watched his broken wings mend themselves and go from charred to the most beautiful pearly white I have ever seen. It was the most incredible thing to witness."

Dean just bobs his head up and down in an odd nodding motion.

I rub the pad of my thumb over the top of Gabriel's hand, squeezing his fingers that are laced with mine. He glances over at me and winks before turning back for Dean who looks like he's about to burst with something.

"Dean, what's wrong?"

"Gabriel and I have something to show you."

"Ummm, okay?"

Dean leans towards the hallway before walking ahead of us and motioning for us to follow when he realizes that we're not right behind him. I giggle quietly, letting Gabriel lead me when we trail behind Dean through the maze of hallways. Our little trio stops in front of a door, a few feet away from Sam and Dean's own rooms. Gabriel and Dean are fighting smiles, glancing at each other, at me and then back to me. Their excitement is contagious and I'm bouncing on my feet, wanting to know what's so important behind the door we're standing in front of.

"Come on guys, the suspense is killing me!"

Dean steps back, allowing Gabriel to do the honors of twisting the brass knob and opening the door annoyingly slow. Dean covers my eyes and guides me blindly into the new area. Dean unhurriedly removes his hands from my face, the shine of the room momentarily blinding me. I blink a few times to clear my vision and as I take in everything around me, I gasp and am stunned into silence.

"We're having a girl?" I whisper, too giddy to speak any louder, afraid that I'm going to break the spell.

Gabriel just nods and winks at me, unable to say anything more.

Pastel pinks and purples cover the cement walls, fluffy white clouds painted on the ceiling with a bright blue sky, and glow in the dark stick on moon and stars mixed in between. Shelves with little teddy bears in every color, and other cute squishable stuffed animals adorn the walls and hang from the ceiling in animal nets. A dark mahogany rocking chair with pink camouflage padding and a footstool to match rest in the corner tucked in between a crib and a changing table made from the same wood. Giant rainbow colored throw rugs leave no part of the floor bare, the thick plushness of the material keeping the cold from reaching your feet. Gabriel and Dean observe my reactions to everything, small smiles appearing on their faces every time I run my hand over something. An enormous white bear with golden wings sits in front of two closet doors, and I have to scoot it over a little bit to open it up. Piles of baby supplies layer the bottom with outfits of every kind dangling on pink hangers. Blankets fill in the top space, in many different shades and colors, fabrics and thickness. I run my hands down the piles, imagining what it'll be like to wrap mine and Gabriel's daughter in it. Pulling one of the softer ones down, I wrap it around my hands and rub it on my cheek. I hum 'you are my sunshine', smiling and turn to the boys. Sam joined them when my back was turned and I give him a little smile too.

"When did you guys have time to do this?"

Gabriel wraps his arms around me from behind, kissing the side of my head.

"While we were looking for you, love. We'd see things, pick them out and I'd bring them back here and set them up. Dean and I built the crib and changing table. Sam and Cas picked out the colors. I was going to talk to you about staying here until the baby is born and then going home but then you were taken from me. Us. All of us."

"It was my idea," Sam adds. "I thought it'd be safer than the beach house."

"Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome, (Y/n). You're family, always room for you here."

He gives me a smile that doesn't reach his eyes and disappears back down the hallway. Dean steps away like he's going to follow, but leans on the door across from the baby's. "Welcome home. Ish." He nods his head backwards to the door and opens his arms to me for a hug. I step into his embrace, my head getting tucked underneath his chin and a brotherly kiss being placed on the top of my head. "I love you, kiddo."

My "I love you too, Dean" is muffled against his shirt, but the rumble in his chest lets me know he heard me.

One of his arms is still wrapped around me when he lifts the other behind my back. "You better take care of them."

"Of course. They're my everything."

Dean wraps his other arm back around me, holding me just a little tighter before letting me go and heading down the hallway to Sam's door. He pounds on it until Sam opens up, his face anything but happy about being disturbed. Dean jerks his head sideways and walks away, Sam quickly following behind. Gabriel's hand snakes its way around my waist, curling me into his side. We watch the boys as they go, Dean waving goodbye as they round the corner and disappear. Gabriel leans toward me, his hot breath tickling the inside of my ear.

"Looks like we've got the place to ourselves, sugar. What ever shall we do?"

I maneuver as best as I can with my belly to face Gabriel, the familiar thrill waking up deep inside of me. He gives me a toe-curling kiss, pressing me up against the door, his hands touching everywhere. I try to lift my leg to wrap around Gabriel's hip but groan in disappointment when I realize my belly is too big to let me do it. His chuckle echoes through my mind, his own arousal weaving its way through my body. He fumbles with the doorknob, finally getting it open and almost spilling us both onto the floor. His hands grip my shirt, ripping it in two. "It was too small anyway," he snarls against my mouth before I can object. I nip his bottom lip, tugging on the bottom of his shirt and yanking it up and over his head when he lifts his arms. I run my hands down him, lightly scratching my nails over the sprinkle of curls on his chest, dragging them down further and playing with his happy trail that goes past the top of his jeans. His lustful sigh gives me goosebumps and I rub his hip bones with my thumbs, applying enough pressure for him to buck against me. His hands make their way up my back, unclasping my bra and freeing my sensitive breasts. Leaving a trail of kisses from under my ear down to my right breast, he sucks a tender nipple into his mouth, swirling his skillful tongue around it. Not one to leave any part of me unattended, one of his hand kneads and massages my left breast, and the other cupping my ass. He gives it playful pinch, and I pinch his ass back, the both of us laughing. He switches his mouth to the other breast, repeating the same actions until I am a panting mess underneath his palms. He kneels down, kissing my bare stomach, and stroking my skin, whispering to our daughter. Before I can register what's happened, the tattered pants I had been in and my underwear are wrenched down to my ankles, and Gabriel's mouth is a breath away from my trembling pussy. I hold his shoulders back and he peers up at me, confused.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"I was only allowed cloth baths. I want a real shower before we do anything."

He stands, hooking his arm behind my knees and holding me bridal style in strong arms. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek.

"Okay, baby. We can do that."

I snicker as he carries me through the open doorway.

"I guess we forgot to close it. Good thing no one else is here, huh?"

"Hey...", Sam turns the corner, stuttering to a stop when he sees me naked in Gabriel's arms. He quickly averts his eyes, staring a hole in the floor. "I - room, uh, forgot something. Sorry!" He speed walks in the other direction, and slams his door, probably waiting for us to get to wherever we were going.

Gabriel snorts, his unabashed amusement at Sam's embarrassment quite obvious. Golden eyes gleam for a moment before going back to whiskey, and his smirk stays on his face until we get to the bathroom door. I don't even recognize it when we walk in. The gym like shower stalls are gone, replaced with a giant claw-footed bathtub and a corner shower stall big enough to fit all of us and more inside of it. The walls are painted blue, tiny white and sand-colored tiles making patterns on the floor, reminding me of mine and Gabriel's home on the coast. I can feel Gabriel watching me look around.

"How much of this did you do?"

"When we didn't have any clues where to go for you next, we'd come back here and I'd go to work. I didn't use my Grace for anything. I did it all by hand, taking my frustration out by tearing things apart. Dean drank, Sam searched on the computers. Castiel and Lucifer scoured through Heaven and Hell for answers. Lucifer did what he did best and killed anyone who didn't provide enough information, gave wrong information or mocked him for what he was searching for. Castiel took prisoners and sent them to Heaven to be further interrogated. I did all this and now each one of us has our own bathrooms. Keeping busy was the only thing keeping me sane."

His eyes are so full of sadness, and I know he thinks everything that has happened is his fault. I cup his face in my hands, and kiss him slowly, pouring my forgiveness through our Bond. I can feel the sadness lifting, his confidence and faith in himself returning, and he kisses back, his love making him ravenous for me. I break from him, gasping for air. He sets me down on my feet in front of the tub, letting me to go fill it up. He holds up different scented bottles until he picks up (y/f) scented soap to pour into the water. Gabriel finishes getting undressed, making a show of slipping his jeans and boxers off of his hips and down his legs before kicking them into the corner of the bathroom. Heat pools between my legs at the glorious sight of him naked in front of me, his beautiful cock standing proud against his belly. He scoops me up in his arms again, and puts me down in the tub first, before sliding in behind me, and putting me between his legs. The heat on my skin feels heavenly, like its washing away everything I've gone through the past couple months. A (y/f/c) loofah appears in Gabriel's hands and he presses against my back to wash it for me. He rubs circles on my back, working out all the knots and kinks in my muscles, turning me to jelly before he even gets to the rest of my body. I hum, and he presses me back against him, running the loofah across my throat, breasts, and bulging belly before it disappears below the surface of the water. It floats back up as I feel his hand dip between my legs, one long finger slipping into my folds, teasing my clit. I dig my nails into his thighs, my hips raising off the bottom of the tub, pleasure singing through my veins. It feels so good to be touched again, that I'm ready to burst with the slightest amount of pleasure. Gabriel pulls his hand away and I whine, needing more contact.

"For the love of your Father, do _not_ tease me right now."

He nips the bottom of my ear before plunging his hand back down and sinking one inside me and pressing the bottom of his palm against my clit. I moan, lifting my hips for more before he pushes another finger inside of me and curling them just right, hitting that spot. I come undone, crying out Gabriel's name. He the top of my head as I curl the best that I can in his lap, pressing my ear against his chest to listen to his heartbeat. His hand strokes my hair, and he raises a cup of water over my head, pouring it on me to wet it all. He keeps holding me as he rubs shampoo into my scalp, and gathering the rest of my hair into his hands to make sure none of it gets left out. Water is rinsed over my head again, and he repeats his actions with the conditioner. I'm like putty in his hands, barely awake as he carries me out of the tub. The fluffiest (y/f/c) towels I have ever seen appear on the toilet seat lid, Gabriel putting me on my feet only long enough to wrap a towel around my body and my hair before scooping me back in his arms. My eyelids droop as the motion of him carrying me rocks me to sleep but I fight to keep them open to watch his face. The glow about him that I fell in love with is back and the darkness in his eyes completely erased.

He only stops once to open our bedroom door, which he kicks closed and takes us in. A king size bed rests in the middle of the room, (y/f/c) sheets, comforter and pillow cases covering every surface of the bed. It's wooden and looks like its handcrafted, with matching nightstands on both sides of the bed, and a lamp on each one of them.

"Dean and I made these too. I know it sounds like we spent too much time here creating things for you and our daughter but we did these things so we didn't go crazy."

"I love it all. It's like we're home even though we're not."

His smile could dim the sun.

"I'm glad you love it. Dean will be too."

"Have you slept in the bed yet?"

"No."

"Want to help me break it in?"

"Sugar, I never thought you'd ask."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here a smut... there a smut...

He dances with me in his arms over to the bed, setting me on the edge, and unwrapping me from the towels. His hands glide over my skin, little goosebumps raising in the trail left behind from his fingers. Kneeling down in front of me, he leaves kisses on each of my thighs, spreading my legs apart before kissing his way to my core. I bury my fingers in his hair, desperate to feel his mouth on me and come apart for him all over again. He teases me by spreading my lower lips open with his thumbs and blowing air straight on my clit. I moan, gripping his tawny locks in my hands tighter, earning a growl from him. His big hands grasp my hips, pulling my pussy straight to his face and licking a stripe through my folds, and sucking my clit between his lips.

"Fuck, Gabriel!"

His Grace nudges me to lie flat on my back, opening me up further for Gabriel and he takes full advantage of it by placing my legs over his shoulders. He sucks on my clit, letting his tongue slip through his lips to give the sensitive nub kitten licks, driving me to the brink of ecstasy before pulling back and chuckling as he listens to my frustrated growls. His tongue plunges inside of me, devouring me like a man starved as his thumb rubs back and forth across my clit, slowly at first and then speeding up as he listens to me whimpering under different amounts of pressure. He curls his tongue, and sucks hard on my heated core, furiously rubbing his thumb in circles, and I jerk underneath him, my mouth wide open in a silent scream unable to make any noises, the pleasure too intense. His elation at bringing me to such pleasure is so powerful through our Bond it brings tears to my eyes. His knowing smirk gets him a very weak smack on the arm when he crawls up on the bed beside me and he chuckles, placing a tender kiss to my temple. I roll over on my side, facing him and prop myself up on an elbow, reaching for his hand. He mirrors me, lacing his fingers through mine and kissing the back of my hand. I scoot closer to him, unlinking our fingers, running my hand down his chest down to his cock, gently closing my fingers around it and slowly stroking it. Gabriel's hand stops mine, his eyes trying to hide the lust that he wants to give in to.

"You don't have to, love. I am more than willing to go without to give you all the attention you need."

I tighten my grip, a feral growl coming from deep in his chest.

"I want to and I'm going to."

He gives in and lets me continue, his eyelids drooping in bliss as I go on, switching from fast and hard strokes, to slow and steady. I swirl the pad of my thumb on the tip of his cock, spreading the precum that had begun to pool there and he lets out a sinful groan that has my own arousal sparking back to life. I try to change positions and bring myself closer to his cock but my belly prevents me from getting where I want to go. I feel discouraged, wanting to give Gabriel the same pleasure he had given me but physically can't with how I'm lying on the bed. I let out an annoyed huff and Gabriel snorts before he shifts to his knees, pulling me up to a sitting position, and helping me bring my legs onto the bed. He drops to his hands, putting him at eye level with me, and stalks forward on all fours until my back hits the headboard. He straightens, holding my calves in each hand and moving on his knees until my ass and lower back rest on his thighs and his cock is nestled between my folds, rubbing delightfully against my clit. Wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles together behind his back, he takes his cock in his hand, rubbing the head against my wetness. I clench the blanket in my hands, attempting and failing to get more friction between our bodies. He stops teasing, angling his cock at my center and slowly pushing it inside of me until he's buried to the hilt. I pant, and he gives me a moment to let my body readjust to his ample girth _and_ length. His restraint is noticeable and the way his jaw is clenched shows he's holding back for fear of hurting me. I lift my hips, encouraging him to move. He drags himself almost all the way out until only the tip remains inside, and then he thrusts _hard_. He hits _that_ spot and I briefly see stars.

"You good, baby?"

"Keep _moving_."

He gives me a devilish grin, bearing down and jutting his hips, pistoning in and out quickly. Neither one of us is in the mood to go slow, our reunion too significant to take our time. He plunges in a few more times before taking my hands and propelling me forward with a growled: "I want you on top". I pull my ankles out from behind his back just in time to properly straddle him and I sink down on his cock, yelling a few choice words at the full feeling his cock has provided. He brings his knees up, supporting my back with his thighs and his hands by holding onto my hips. The smallest amount of movement has me twitching on top of him. I brace myself, placing my palms flat against his chest and rock forward experimentally, the glorious friction zinging through me.

"Oh sugar, do that again."

I move again, dragging my body back and forth slowly, wanting to savor the enjoyment of this moment with Gabriel. His panting urges me to push myself faster, bouncing on his cock now instead of grinding us together. He grunts, bucking up each time I come down and soon the collision of our bodies sending me hurtling off the edge, screaming his name for all of Heaven and Hell to hear. My undoing sends him over as well, my name falling from his lips. I can't collapse forward like I used to, and Gabriel notices my worn out state from on top of him and carefully guides me onto my side, spooning me from behind.

"I had every intention of taking my time with you but I forgot how incredible you felt clenched around my cock. All thoughts of making love with you went out the window and I'm sorry if I hurt you." I don't give a verbal reply and just burrow myself deeper into his arms. "I wore you out that good, huh?"

I snort, and his melodic laughter echoes throughout the room until I gasp in pain. Gabriel shoots up, accidentally throwing me out of his arms.   
  
"What's wrong! What happened! Did I hurt you?!"  
  
"Your daughter decided to kick me because you laughed. Right in the ribs."

"Oh, baby I'm sorry!" He tries not to laugh but it escapes him and earns me another kick. He leans his head down to my belly and speaks softly, drawing little circles on my bare skin. I can feel a hand or foot following his hand, and it's a wonderful feeling. He starts singing softly but I can't hear the words, and I feel myself drifting off to sleep.

*****

Gabriel wakes me up every morning with a different kind of breakfast. Some days he makes it, some days Dean does. If Gabriel is really feeling gracious, he'll even go to different places around the world to get me breakfast. Sam avoids us like we're carrying the plague after the night he accidentally saw me naked in Gabriel's arms. I ask Dean about it and he shrugs it off before changing the subject to something else. The boys don't let me do anything, and they never leave. Cas and Sam take care of any hunts that they come across but don't go very far.

Weeks go by this way, and I am ready to pop. Gabriel has enlisted the help of Rowena to be my midwife, under a heavily guarded watch. She pops in every once in a while and lately, she's been here every day. We can tell it's getting close to being time. I'm horribly emotional, and can't get comfortable at all. Gabriel has definitely had the patience of an angel with me and I couldn't be more thankful.

"Well you're just about ready to pop any day now," Rowena chirps happily. She scowls at Dean, who's standing in the corner of my room, arms folded across his chest. She smiles at me, cupping my cheek in her hand. "I will be just a moment away, dear." Backing up and waving goodbye, she disappears.

I start tearing up and Dean rushes over, bouncing on the bed and scooping me up in his arms.

"Hey, hey kiddo. It's all right. What's wrong?"

"Everything! I've been keeping you from hunting. Gabriel's been cooped up in here unless he's doing something for me. Cas doesn't know how to be around me a-and Sammy won't even come near me! I miss Sam!"

I cry into Dean's flannel, soaking the soft red material with my tears. He's tense underneath me, not because of my outburst but because I'm hurting from Sam not being around. He strokes my hair, laying his head on top of mine, trying to figure out what he can say to make me feel better. Gabriel comes through the door just then with a giant camouflage moose and Dean shakes his head at him. Leaving the stuffed animal in the hallway, he trades places with Dean, curling me up on to his lap. His wings wrap around us, and it helps calm me down. The golden feathers dance across my skin, tracing patterns and I forgot how much I missed them. The waterworks start up again as I panic that I've neglected Gabriel with him bowing to my every whim.

"Gabe I am so sorry!"

He's startled and moves me away so he can look at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, sugar. Why are you apologizing?"

"For neglecting you! I haven't paid any attention to you or your wings or anything at all and I am so sorry! Do you still love me?"

"Oh honey, of course, I do. I have not felt neglected in the least. My wings and I are just fine, doll. I promise."

I whisper 'okay' and tuck myself underneath his chin, playing with whatever feathers fluttering near me. Arousal floods through my system, and I straddle Gabriel's lap, burying my hands in his wings. He growls, his eyes lighting up and wings flaring out before curling around us. I pull him in for a kiss and forget about my neglect for just a little while.

**Sam and Dean:**

Dean shoves Sam when he finally finds him in the kitchen.

"What the hell, man?!"

"You need to go see her."

Sam scoffs and turns his back on Dean, scavenging through the fridge. Dean shuts the fridge door, narrowly missing Sam's face. He rises to his full height, thoroughly pissed off.

"What is your problem, Dean?"

"I just told you what my problem is! You need to go see her."

Sam tries shoving past Dean to leave but is stopped.

"No, I don't."

_Shove._

"Uh, yeah, you do."

_Shove._

"No. I don't."

_Harder shove._

"Yes. You do."

_Rough shove._

"NO! I DON'T!"

_Dean shoves Sam with both hands._

"Goddamn it Sam, yes you do!"

_Sam punches the wall next to Dean's head._

"WHY!"

"Because she's in there fucking crying over you! Because she misses you!"

All of Sam's anger leaves him with a whoosh, draining the tall hunter's strength and dropping him into a chair. He covers his face with his hands, his heart breaking. Sam looks up at Dean, sitting in another chair, and his hazel eyes are filled with tears.

"Dean, I can't go near her. I still love her, and it kills me to see her carrying Gabriel's baby and not mine. I've been trying to leave, but I can't bring myself to do it."

"You have to suck it up, man. Ease her pain, go give her a hug or something!"

A movement near the doorway catches Sam's attention. Gabriel is standing there, leaning against the frame with his arms folded and looking as pissed off as Sam has ever seen him. Dean follows Sam's stare and jumps at the sight of Gabriel.

"The _only_ reason I am standing here and not wringing your neck as slowly as I fucking can is because of (Y/n). For some reason beyond me, she still cares for you. You missed your chance on this, Sam and you have no one to blame but yourself. You left her in Texas. You could have stayed but you ran like a damn coward."

"I know! Goddamn it I know! But what am I supposed to do?!"

"Do what your brother told you to do. Go comfort her before I blow you to pieces or stick you in Steven King's IT movie for the rest of your life."

Sam's up and out of that chair as fast as he can, running down the hall to (Y/n).

*****

I wake up, feeling a body slide in behind me and I automatically roll over, curling into their arms. I bury my face in their arms, breathing in deeply. I stiffen, remembering _that_ scent from one another time a very, _very_ long time ago. I push myself off of Sam's chest, scrambling back him.

"Wait wait wait! It's okay!"

"What are you doing in here?!"

"Gabriel and Dean told me you'd been crying, asking for me. So here I am."

"You only came because they told you how I was feeling? Wow. Real considerate of you, Sam."

"Fine. I'll leave, but _you_ can be the one to tell Gabriel you turned me away."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I still _care_ , (Y/n)! I _still_ love you! That's why!"

"You shouldn't, Sam. You need to move on."

"I can't. I can't leave the bunker. I can't leave you. No matter what I try to do, I just can't leave."

We sit awkwardly on the bed, and I rub my ring, wishing I knew what to do. Gabriel strolls in, lollipop in his mouth, and a smirk on his face.

"Sammy here sure has plenty of ideas. Your thoughts are _really_ loud, by the way."

I look from Gabriel to Sam and back. Gabriel won't meet my eyes and with the mischievous glint in them, it all clicks.

"I am as big as an elephant and you want _sex_?" Sam's face blushes bright red. I toss myself back onto my pillows, groaning. "It's not even possible!"

Gabriel kicks the door close and points the lollipop at me.

"It is very much possible, as long as we're careful. And gentle."

Sam's breath hitches, and it sends a tingle through my body. Gabriel can feel my reaction, his eyes darkening and his wings fluttering behind him. He's on the bed in a flash, pulling me in for a tender kiss. His hands roam, leaving me for a moment and then there are two sets of hands touching me. I open my eyes and Gabriel nods in Sam's direction, giving me the okay. Turning to Sam, his beautiful hazel eyes stare down into mine, and he cradles my face in his large hands before bringing his lips down to mine. He's so gentle, so soft against my own lips that I almost don't feel him there. I press against the kiss, needing to feel more from him. He responds eagerly, sliding his tongue against my bottom lip, asking for entry and I grant it. I don't fight for dominance with him but let him take control all the same. His hands are buried in my hair, breathing in every breath I give out like it's the last time he's ever going to be near me. I take what he gives me, and give him the same. I don't forget about Gabriel, whose hands are everywhere stroking and rubbing in all the right places. I break for air and look at Gabriel, who has been watching with hooded eyes and looking completely wrecked.

"I need to feel you both, skin on skin. Help us out, love?"

He winks and our clothes disappear. His gaze upon my body makes me feel like a goddess, and I am a bit fearful to look at Sam and how he is looking at me. Sam notices when I look down and don't meet his eyes, crooking a finger underneath my chin and bringing my face to his.

"You. Are. _Beautiful_." My eyes well up with tears and I smile at him, kissing his cheek. "Lay down, and let us take care of you."

I lower myself down onto my back, holding the hands of the two men beside me. Gabriel brings my knuckles to his mouth, kissing each one and lying down on his side, facing me. Sam puts himself in the same position on my other side, bringing my leg up to rest on his hip. Sam and Gabriel's hands mirror each other as they move down my body; Sam's pausing on the top of my bump where he rubs his thumb back and forth, then continuing on to my already dripping core. They each take a nipple in their mouths, the sensation of two tongues at once almost bringing me to climax then and there. Gabriel's middle finger draws circles against my swollen clit as Sam's open my folds, spreading the wetness around before easily sinking one finger inside of me. I'm gripping the sheets now, bucking my hips against their hands, desperate to cum but not reaching that point yet. Sam adds another, slowly moving them in and out and then adding another, filling me. My walls clench around his fingers and he knows I'm close, quickening the pace and crooking his fingers just right, hitting that sweet spot. Gabriel circles the tender bud faster, putting more pressure on and I come undone, screaming their names. Sam dares to lick his fingers, staring Gabriel down as he enjoys the taste of me on him. Gabriel's eyes flash in warning but does nothing to retaliate, letting Sam have this last moment with me. Finally catching my breath, I give a tired grin to both of them.

"Now what?" I giggle.

Gabriel gives me a wicked smile before shifting me onto my side, facing Sam and hooking my leg over his hip like Sam had just done a few minutes ago. He sinks his swollen cock into me torturously slow, and gives a sharp thrust, fully sheathing himself inside of me. I moan into Sam's chest and miss the smug look that Gabriel gives Sam, who gives an eye roll in return. Gabriel thrusts at a tender pace, keeping a hand on my hip to allow deeper penetration from the angle he has our bodies in. I dig my nails into Sam's shoulders, using the leverage to rock back against Gabriel. Sam swallows my moans, burying his tongue in my mouth and huffing out his own grunts from the pain my nails are causing. He growls and wraps his arm around my knees, pulling me off Gabriel and gingerly rolling me so I'm now facing Gabriel and my back flush with his chest. Sam nips my earlobe and I whimper, grinding against his leaking cock. Gabriel's eyes are golden as Sam lines his cock up with my slit, rubbing the head through the wetness. He drops his head onto my shoulder, gritting his teeth together, needing to make this last. Inch by inch, Sam pushes himself inside me, barely controlling his need, for fear of hurting me. The moan he lets out when he's buried to the hilt is absolutely sinful. I reach for Gabriel, wrapping my hand around his cock, stroking it to pacify him. He bucks into my hand, Sam momentarily forgotten from his mind.

" _Move_ , Sam."

And boy does he. His thrusts are deep and quick, savoring the feel of my body jerking against him every time. He has one arm wrapped around my body from underneath me, kneading a breast with one hand while the other hand reaches down to rub against my clit. I stroke Gabriel's cock faster, matching the pace that Sam is fucking me. Our moans are a chorus of pleasure; a race to completion. Sam and Gabriel's begin to stutter, their thrusts beginning to be sloppy and erratic. Sam tightens his grip on my breast and pinches my clit between his middle and pointer finger. I twitch in Sam's arms, shrieking in ecstasy as I cum, soaking Sam with my juices. Gabriel finishes next, cumming with a shout and covering himself and my hand with hot ropes of cum. He bares his teeth at Sam, eyes once again glowing.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Sam bares his teeth back, but pulls out at the last possible second, his own release violent and with a howl of his own, cum spurting out onto the blankets. His chest is heaving against my back, his lips leaving open-mouthed kisses everywhere on my skin.

"You know," I chuckle, exhaustedly. "This is not what I would have ever expected when you were sent to comfort me."

Gabriel snorts. "This is the _only_ time something like this will ever happen."

I nod, ready to go to sleep again, thoroughly worn out. Gabriel snaps his fingers, cleaning us all up and covering us with a blanket. He leaves me in Sam's arms but scoots closer, wrapping his limbs up with my own and Sam's. The hunter and the archangel are too tired to care at the moment and I snuggle in deeper between the two, satisfied and spent.

It won't last, however, because a clenching pain rips through my body, alerting the two men. I let out a pained moan, and hold my belly with my hands. Sam and Gabriel's eyes meet, reality crashing down around our trio.

_The baby is coming!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is almost here!

Gabriel and Sam are frozen next to me. Another contraction rips through me, and the hiss through my clenched teeth sends them bursting into action. Sam falls off the bed scrambling for his clothes, bolting out the bedroom door, barefooted and bare-chested, out to find Dean. Gabriel snaps his clothes back on and wraps me in a blanket, carrying me as carefully as he can out into the hallway. I groan through another contraction, trying to breathe so I can speak.  
  
"Let. Me guess," I pant. "You have. A hospital. Room. Set up. Somewhere?"

"Sure do, sweet cheeks."

He takes a turn, and we're in the 'hospital room' they've set up for me. A bed for me and a bed for the baby sit next to each other, with a pool on the other side of my bed. They've even got counters set up with the blankets and clothes we've picked out for our daughter to wear when she gets here. There even a sink big enough to bathe her in. I look at Gabriel questionably and he just smiles, resting me down on the bed.

"It's for you. In case you wanted a water birth. Or something to relax in while you're in labor."

I lay back on the bed, curling up on my side. Gabriel comes over to me, brushing the hair out of my face.

"What do you need, sugar?"

"Pain meds. Water?"

Rowena swishes in at that moment, tutting as Sam and Dean trail in behind her.

"The wee lass has finally decided to grace us with her appearance, has she?"

"Ughhh. Yes."

"How close are the contractions?"

"Every five minutes."

"Water break yet?"

"No."

"Well, we may have to do that for her. Boys, out. Gabriel, you can stay, help ease some of her pain with your angelic ways."

Sam leaves first with no hesitation but Dean lingers, wanting to help clearly written on his face. Rowena notices the door hasn't closed yet and turns around to see Dean, shuffling awkwardly.

"Get her some water, dear. That'll help."

He nods, a man on a mission, and walks out, the door clicking shut behind him.

"All right lass, let's unwrap you and check you out."

Rowena and Gabriel help get me situated on the bed, and she checks my cervix while Gabriel stands up at my head and sends waves of his Grace through me, taking away some of the pain. She tucks me under the blankets, patting my leg.

"You've still got a ways to go, dearie. Try to stay as comfortable as you can. I'll be in the next room."

Sam and Dean are standing outside when she walks out, and they rush in as soon as she's out of the way. Dean's carrying a pitcher of water with ice cubes floating in it, holding cups in his other hand and Sam is holding a camouflage moose in his arms. Gabriel holds a cup while Dean pours water into it and hands it to me, and I drink it greedily like I'd been dying of thirst. He hands the cup back to Dean when I'm done with it and he takes it and the pitcher to the counter. Sam holds the moose out to me and I squish it against my chest, holding it tight. The brothers stand on the opposite side of the bed as Gabriel, all three ready to do whatever I ask. Gabriel's Grace has numbed some of the pain of the contractions but I could still faintly feel them.

"How's her heartbeat, Gabe?"

"It's good. She's doing fine. Just getting ready to come and meet us out here in the big world."

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean murmurs. "Do you need anything?"

I take his hand in mine, giving him a small grin.

"I'm okay for right now. Bored, actually. Rowena didn't say how long I have until I'm fully dilated."

"I can bring my tv in here," Sam suggests. "I have a feeling we're all going to be in here for a while."

"You guys don't have to stay in here with me the whole time. Gabriel is here with me and Rowena is in the next room."

"Let's go get the tv, Sammy. Give her and Gabriel some peace for a minute. We'll be back, sweetheart."

"Okay."

Gabriel smiles at me, kissing the top of my head. I hold the moose out and he sets it aside, climbing into the bed with me when I stick my arms out to him. He hums something but I can't understand it.

"What song is that?"

"I was listening to the music on your phone one day while we were looking for you and came across the song _like I'm gonna lose you_. It's been stuck in my head since you've gone into labor."

"You're worried you're going to lose me?"

"Humans don't survive the birth of a Nephilim. It's too powerful for their bodies to handle. I'm terrified of losing you."

"We'll be okay. If I don't make it, you'll take care of our daughter right?"

His throat closes up on him at the loss of me, and he has to clear it before he can speak again.

"Of course, sugar. I promise."

The next few minutes are silent. The thought of me not being here for our daughter's life is very possible and heartbreaking. I know she's a Nephilim but I never really thought about how the birth would be.

"Wanna dance?"

The sound of Gabriel's voice startles me back to the present.

"What?"

My phone appears in his hand with my Bluetooth speaker.

"Do you want to dance?"

"Okay."

He sets my phone and speaker on the counter and guides me out of bed until I can stand on my own two feet. He turns the blanket I'm still wrapped in into a toga, making me chuckle.

Music starts to play softly, and he stands behind me, wrapping his arms around my belly and holding my hands in his. His chin rests on my shoulder as we sway from side to side.

_I found myself dreaming_   
_In silver and gold_   
_Like a scene from a movie_   
_That every broken heart knows_   
_We were walking on moonlight_   
_And you pulled me close_   
_Split second and you disappeared_   
_And then I was all alone_

I feel a tear drip onto my shoulder, and one of my own falls too. His arms tighten just a little more, and a kiss is placed on my neck.

_I woke up in tears_   
_With you by my side_   
_A breath of relief_   
_And I realized_   
_No, we're not promised tomorrow_

"Isn't that the truth?" he whispers. I nod, unable to speak.

_So I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna hold you_   
_Like I'm saying goodbye_   
_Wherever we're standing_   
_I won't take you for granted_   
_'cause we'll never know when_   
_When we'll run out of time_   
_So I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_

"I love you so much, (Y/n)."

I turn my head and kiss his cheek.

_In the blink of an eye_   
_Just a whisper of smoke_   
_You could lose everything_   
_The truth is you never know_

_So I'll kiss you longer, baby_   
_Any chance that I get_   
_I'll make the most of the minutes_   
_And love with no regrets_

_Let's take our time_   
_To say what we want_   
_Use what we got_   
_Before it's all gone_   
_'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow_

I was mesmerized by the sound of his voice, never hearing him sing before. I listened to the song so many times I could recite it by heart, but listening to Gabriel sing it was like hearing it for the first time all over again.

_So I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna hold you_   
_Like I'm saying goodbye_   
_Wherever we're standing_   
_I won't take you for granted_   
_'Cause we'll never know when_   
_When we'll run out of time_   
_So I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_

_Hey_   
_Whoa_

_I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna hold you_   
_Like I'm saying goodbye_   
_Wherever we're standing_   
_I won't take you for granted_   
_'Cause we'll never know when_   
_When we'll run out of time_   
_So I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_   
_I'm gonna love you_   
_Like I'm gonna lose you_

As we finish the song, Sam and Dean come through the door with the tv and a rolling entertainment stand. Dean blushes at the intimate moment, stuttering.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't realize we were interrupting."

Gabriel helps me back over to the bed, exhaustion seeping through my bones. We barely moved but I feel like I've been on _Dancing with the Stars_. He holds my hand and my elbow until I get myself comfortable on the bed. Trying to get in a good position is hard to do when you're only wearing a thin blanket.

"Gabe, can you put me in something more comfortable? We're going to be in here for a while and the blanket isn't really working with me."

"Pajamas or nightgown?"

"Nightgown, please. With a blanket to cover me up?"

He winks at me, snapping his fingers. A fluffy pillow is even put behind my head. The boys are finishing up with the tv and the miracle of Sam always having WiFi works in my makeshift hospital room. Sam puts Netflix on and selects (Y/f/tv show). The contractions get stronger again after a couple episodes and Gabriel calls Rowena in. Sam and Dean are excused from the room, so she can examine me.

"You're getting there. About six centimeters now. Four more to go."

"Ughhh. How long has it been now?"

"About 8 hours."

I cover myself back up with the blanket, turning on my side to be more comfortable. Rowena rubs my back and goes back to her room. I look up at Gabriel with my (y/e/c) eyes, his whiskey eyes meeting mine.

"Can't you speed it up?"

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, no can do. This is your body and if I do anything besides ease your pain, it might harm you or her."

I huff, playing the next episode. I doze off before Sam and Dean come back in the room.

Gabriel watches me sleep, moving my hair out of my face. They knock before coming in, and Gabriel opens the door with his Grace. Sam drags a couple of small chairs behind him, offering one to Gabriel before sitting down on his own at the foot of the bed and focusing on the show. Dean puts his on the other side of me, holding one of my hands.

"How's she doin?"

"Only at six centimeters. She's got a bit to go."

"Poor kid. She's going to hate you when she has to push."

"Heh. Yeah, I'm ready for that."

Dean eyes him, knowing that the archangel is holding something back.

"What are you _not_ ready for?"

"Her dying."

"Childbirth has become so much safer than what it used to be," Sam speaks up, still watching the tv. "Even for home births."

"Not for Nephilim births."

"She'll survive. She has you with her."

"A human has never survived one. Ever."

"(Y/n) is special. There's never been anyone else like her."

"Yeah, seriously. It takes one hell of a person to be soul mates with you, Trickster."

"Shut up, Dean."

The elder Winchester just laughs, resting his head on the side of the bed. Gabriel watches tv with Sam, listening to the heartbeats of his mate and child.

I stay asleep for hours, not once waking up any of the times Sam and Dean have left, or Rowena has come in to check on me. I'm ripped out of my sleep when liquid flows out of me, soaking my legs and blanket. I cry out, scaring the living hell out of Sam and Dean. Gabriel isn't by my side and I panic. Rowena runs in, attempting to shoo Dean and Sam out. They stand steadfast, refusing to leave me until Gabriel gets back.

"Fine! But if you're going to help you _canna_ get squeamish. Understood?" They both nod seriously, ready to get down to business. "Where's her angel?"

"We don't know," Sam explains. "We woke up and he was gone."

I whine, the pain tearing through me.

"Easy sweetheart," Dean coos. He holds my hand, rubbing it with his other one. "He'll be here soon. Cas, get your feathery ass down here."

"Dean."

"Find Gabriel. Now!"

Cas flies off to search for his brother.

"All right boys, its time. (Y/n), it's time to push. Sam, Dean, hold each one of her legs up. The next contraction you feel, push. Okay?"

I nod, tears welling up in my eyes. I grit my teeth, grasping Sam and Dean's forearms as they hold my legs up. I can feel the next one coming, and I bear down, pushing with all my might.

"All right, you're doing good. Wait for ten seconds and push again."

I count to ten, bear down and push again, screaming for Gabriel.

"I can see her head coming through, you're doing a good job. Keep pushing, (Y/n). I know it hurts, dear."

Another contraction, more pushing and again, a scream for Gabriel.

Dean growls, "Where the fuck are you, Gabriel?"

_*Gabriel is somewhere in the universe, speaking with Chuck._

_"She's not going to make it, is she?"_

_"I'm sorry, Gabriel. I can't tell you that."_

_"Why was I brought back to life only to have her ripped away from me?!"_

_"She needs you. The baby is coming."_

_"If she dies Father, I will never forgive you."_

_Chuck just bows his head as his youngest archangel son flies back to his mate.*_

"She's crowning! Keep going, (Y/n)!"

"Come on, sweetheart. You can do this."

Gabriel's sudden appearance makes me sob through another push. He stands down with Rowena, watching the birth of our daughter.

"She's almost here, sugar! Keep going!"

My heart feels like it's going to burst, the pain unbearable.

"Her head is out! Just one more big push, love! Gotta get her shoulders through!"

I scream and give everything I've got for one final push, and our daughter is born with a brilliant flash of light. I don't get to hear her first cry because everything goes black. At seven thirty a.m., on June fourth, two thousand and seventeen, our daughter was born, and I died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me! I love you all!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's dead stays dead. Unless you're a Winchester.

**Gabriel:**

Rowena holds our little girl in her arms, soothing her with her Scottish lilt as she cries, making her presence known.

Sam and Dean are frozen, their hearts breaking. They felt (Y/n)’s hands slip off their arms as the light filled the room. They knew she was gone, but Gabriel hadn’t realized it yet.

“Take your shirt off, angel. Skin to skin contact creates a stronger bond.”

I rip my shirt off, throwing it in some corner. Rowena hands her to me, and she quiets down almost as soon as she’s placed in my arms.

“Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Gabriel?”

“No, I just want to take her to-” my voice leaves me as I realize there’s one less heartbeat in the room. “(Y/n)?” I hand our child back to Rowena, letting her cut the cord. (Y/n)’s body is lifeless, her beautiful (y/e/c) eyes staring at nothing. “No!” I cry, shaking her shoulders. “No, no, no, no, no! Baby, come back! You can’t be gone!”

I hear Dean speaking softly to Sam and Rowena, suggesting they take the baby to get her cleaned up and clothed. Rowena finishes the last of the birthing process up with (Y/n)’s body before leaving the room with Sam.

“We were supposed to be together for the rest of our lives, sugar. Come back to me, _please_.”

**Your POV:**

I’m in Bobby’s house, hanging out with my surrogate father, listening to our favorite records and drinking beer. Something keeps tickling the back of my mind like I’m meant to be somewhere else.

“What are ya thinkin about, kid?”

“Doesn’t any of this feel weird to you?”

“No. We’re at home, enjoying some downtime. Why would anything be weird about that?”

“I don’t know.”

Someone knocks on the door, Bobby and I exchanged confused looks.

“Were you expecting anybody?”

“No. Were you?”

“Nope.”

Bobby gets up from his favorite chair, opening the door. Chuck stands on the other side of the door.

“Can I help you?”

“Hi. I’m Chuck. May I come in?”

“Sure?”

Bobby steps back, letting the scruffy man in. My eyes go wide as I recognize him.

“Chuck?”

“Hi, (Y/n).”

“Uh, hi. What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take you back."

“Take her back where?”

“Home.”

“She is home!”

“Yes and no. She’s in your Heaven, Bobby. She needs to go back to her family on Earth.”

“I’m in Heaven?”

Chuck reaches out, holding his palm against my forehead. Memories come screaming back to me, the last one being bringing mine and Gabriel’s daughter into the world.

“Oh. Oh! _Oh no_. I’m _dead_. Oh, Gabriel.”

“I’m here to take you back to him.”

I look over at Bobby, his face filled with sadness.

“You just got here, kid.”

“I know, Dad. But now, I’ve got my own kid to take care of. You’re a grandpa!”

He chuckles and then sighs.

“Guess I have to let you go again, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Come back, but not too soon. I’ll have to kick your ass. Got it?”

I give the old man a hug, squeezing him tight. He releases me, patting my face.

“Got it.”

I take a step back, standing next to Chuck. He places a hand on my shoulder. I watch my dad slowly disappear. Before he’s completely gone, I hear him say, “I love you kiddo.”

“I love you too, dad.”

Then we’re gone and standing back in the room with my body. Gabriel has my body cradled in his arms, his face buried in my hair. His wings, not visible to Dean but to Chuck and myself, are wrapped around him and my body, drooping to the floor. They’re dull like the light has completely left them. Dean stands guard over him, his face blotchy with red-rimmed eyes. I look around, not seeing Sam, Rowena or my daughter.

“They’re here and all safe. It’s time for you to get back into your body.”

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

“I wasn’t going to stay but Gabriel needs to see me here when you wake up.”

“He was with you, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. Begged me to keep you alive.”

“Well, technically you have.”

“I hope he sees it that way.”

I nod once, and walk to my body, reaching out to touch it. My back arches in Gabriel’s arm as I suck in air, my eyes flying open.

“(Y/n)?”

“Hi, baby.”

His wings sprout up, light filling them once more. He crushes me against him, his face burying itself in my hair once more. Dean’s eyes meet mine, widening in shock.

“(Y/n)?!” Dean shouts.

“Heya, Deany.”

He leaps over the bed, pulling me out of Gabriel’s arms and bringing me in for a bone-crushing hug. Gabriel looks up, spotting Chuck leaning against the counter.

“Father?”

Dean and I separate, Dean whipping around to look at Chuck too.

“What are you doing here?”

“I brought her back. She was with Bobby.”

“You were with Bobby?”

“Yeah. He said to tell you he’s proud of you and Sam, ya idjits.”

“I miss that old man.”

“He’s happy in his Heaven, Dean.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel and Dean tell him, at the same time.

He nods. Dean leads him out of the room, giving Gabriel and I some space.

“I can’t believe he brought you back. I thought I lost you forever.”

“You technically wouldn’t have lost me forever. You’re an archangel. You could’ve visited me in Heaven.”

“It’s not the same as you being down here.”

“I want to meet our daughter. But I need to get cleaned up.”

Gabriel snaps his fingers, healing the damage from giving birth, cleaning up all evidence of it happening and putting me in fresh sweats and a baggy flannel. He takes my hand, leading me out of the birth room and down the hall to the nursery. Rowena is holding her, rocking in the rocking chair. She’s wrapped in a fluffy pink blanket with little wings all over it. Sam sits on the footstool close by, watching her sleep in Rowena’s arms. Dean and Chuck lean against the changing table, watching her as well. Rowena looks up from the chair, a smile gracing her face. Sam follows her line of sight, his eyes puffy and red like Dean’s were but lighting up when he sees me. He unfolds his long frame from the footstool, quietly rushing over to me and squeezing the breath out of my lungs. His hand strokes the back of my head, tears wetting my hair. He lets me go, sniffling and backing up, letting Rowena step forward. She hands the little bundle to me, pulling the blanket away from her face, revealing our daughter. She’s the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

Her hair is dark, but the wavy locks are very similar to her daddy’s already. She’s got my nose and his lips. She looks like the both of us, not leaning more towards one parent or the other. She yawns, a tiny pink tongue darting out, tiny fists reaching for the world. I walk to the rocking chair, sitting down, not taking my eyes off of her. Her eyes open, and I gasp. They look just like Gabriel’s. Sunshine through a glass of whiskey. Gabriel’s grin is so big and so bright, he could use it to light up the world.

“What’s her name?” Chuck asks.

Gabriel and I look at each other, and then down at her.

“Faith,” we say.

“Faith Mary,” I pause, frowning at Gabriel.“What last name are you taking?”

“Novak. Like Cas. We’re brothers. Might as well have the same last name.”

“Her name is Faith Mary Novak.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's super short but please bear with me! I'm working on the last two chapters and going through one hell of a writer's block/ dry spell for creativity and don't want to make you lovelies wait any longer than you have to before I get my brain up and running again. I do, however, have 2 more stories I am working on, and 1 completed that I should be posting later today! So, if ya'll love me as much as I think you do, stick around!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to the parent life and going home.

Sam and Dean clear their throats, feeling emotional at the mention of their mother's name.

"Lovely name for the little lass," Rowena murmurs. She sneaks up to the two of you, placing a kiss on Faith's head and saunters out of the room.

Faith begins to whimper and shakes her tiny fists in the air.

"She's probably getting hungry, love."

"We'll give you some privacy," Dean whispers, nudging Sam's side.

Chuck follows Sam and Dean out, leaving me and Gabriel alone with our daughter. I move my shirt, pulling it up and shifting Faith to bring her mouth closer to my breast, latching on almost immediately. It's a relief to my swollen breasts, and I hold her hand when she reaches up. Gabriel stands next to my shoulder, just as mesmerized as I am with her.

"We made something beautiful, baby. Can you believe that?"

"Of course I can. Her daddy is an archangel. How could she not be beautiful? Does she have wings?"

"None that I can see yet but they'll probably show up when she's a little bit older."

"And normal parents worry about their kids growing up too fast."

He chuckles, and we watch as her suckling begins to slow, her little eyelids drooping shut as she falls asleep. Her mouth pops off my nipple and a little line of drool escapes her mouth. Gabriel grabs a blanket and throws it over his shoulder, gently pulling Faith out of my arms and leaning her against him, patting her back to get the air out of her little belly. She burps causing his wings to flutter in surprise before they calm down, wrapping him and Faith in a golden cocoon. I watch him sway back and forth, humming a lullaby for her, turning around and still humming as he lays her down in her crib, and covering her with her pink blanket. I join him, twining our fingers together and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"She's not going to go anywhere, honey. Plus, with your angel hearing and the baby monitors that Sam hooked up for us, we'll be able to hear her from wherever we are."

"How did my life get so good?" he murmurs softly, tears glazing his golden eyes.

"Because you are one of a kind and deserve happiness after all the Hell you've gone through with your family."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you too, Gabriel."

We take another look at Faith before leaving her room, quietly closing the door behind us and wandering through the halls, finding Sam and Dean in the kitchen. Cas and Chuck are talking with them, and to my surprise, Jody and Donna are standing there too. Their eyes light up as they see me and Gabriel, Donna pushing past everyone and coming to crush me in a bear hug. She steps back and Jody gives me a hug too.

"How ya doin' sweet mama?" Donna's accent still makes me laugh, but I give her a shrug like giving birth to a Nephilim is something I do every day.

"I'm doing as good as I can. You know, giving birth to my first child, dying and then being brought back by Chuck himself. The usual."

Hers and Jody's eyes widen to the size of half dollars, jaws dropping and giving me and Chuck bewildering looks.

"She died?"

"You died?"

"I'm obviously not dead. He brought me back. Oh and Bobby says hello." Jody gives me a 'are you kidding me' look. "What? That's who's heaven I went to when I died. Why did I go to Bobby's heaven anyway?" I question Chuck, who just gives me a warm smile.

"You're very special, (Y/n). You're one of the very few souls that when you do go to Heaven for good, will be able to visit other's Heaven's. I didn't think you'd be able to handle it if you were alone in your own because all of your best memories involve Gabriel. So, I put your with Bobby."

Dean pulls out a chair beside him and pats it, motioning for me to sit down. We've all gathered around the big table, making it easier to talk to everyone.

"I'm assuming since I didn't go to one of my parents' Heaven's it's because they're still alive?"

"Yes. They are."

"Hmm."

The silence around me becomes intense, and I realize I've never told anyone about my life before the Winchesters. Ever. I pick at the plate that Sam put in front of me, refusing to meet anyone of their curious stares.

"(Y/n)," Dean starts softly, "why don't you talk about your parents?"

"I have no reason to."

"Why not, sweetie?" Jody encourages me, using her mom voice.

"It's the one thing she's never talked to me about either," Gabriel murmurs.

Chuck is the only one that knows what's gone on in my life and that's because, well, he's God and he sees everything.

"My parents were there, but they weren't the ones who raised me. No, they weren't abusive. They just weren't _there_. I lived with them but they didn't care about anything past me going to school. I wasn't neglected by any means. I always had food, clothes, and supplies but that's about it. I never had their love and if I tried expressing anything about it, I was always shut up with gifts. It was my Papa who taught me everything. He taught me how to drive, the basics for fixing a car, with homework. The list could go on. It was him that encouraged me to go to college for more than just getting away from my parents. I felt like I betrayed him when I dropped out to come hunting with you but I've put my history major to use with some of the cases."

"Which is why you, Sam and Bobby got along so well." I nudge Dean, and he nudges me back and wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Bobby was a lot like my Papa which is one of the reasons why I loved that old man to pieces. So, thank you, Chuck, for making me unique enough that I can visit whoever I want."

"It was going to take someone like you to tame Gabriel. I'm sorry I didn't take you to your Papa's Heaven. But again, I didn't think you'd want to leave him and come back."

"It would've been a really hard choice."

"Well, sweet cheeks, I'm glad you came back to me and Faith. Cause she needs her mama and I need you."

I lean over and kiss him while everyone makes fun of us. Gabriel tilts his head at the same time I hear Faith's cry. Jody and Donna both stand up when I do, following close on my heels when I head down to Faith's room. They 'oooh' and 'awwww' her when they see her wrapped in her little pink outfit and fuzzy blanket.

"Can I pick her up?" Donna's practically bouncing on her toes and I nod my head yes. She's so delighted and takes her over to the changing table, speaking baby talk to Faith. Jody hovers over her shoulder and I can tell that this little girl is going to be absolutely spoiled by her two adopted aunts. When Donna passes Faith to Jody, I gasp in wonder.

"I'm not going to drop her!" she exclaims.

"No. Oh, Chuck no I wasn't worried about you dropping her. She's got wings. Just like her daddy."

_Gabriel, bring everyone to Faith's room._

Six tiny, fluffy, little wings with golden downy feathers stick out from her back and change shades when they flutter in the light. Gabriel, Chuck, Cas, Sam and Dean's loud footsteps can be heard thundering down the hallway, quieting when they're a few feet away from her room. They each file in, their eyes growing wide when they all see her wings.

"They're like mine. Right down to the color."

He reaches out and runs the backs of his knuckles across the biggest wing, letting out a laugh when all six straighten out before curling themselves around her.

"Good luck, little brother." The eight of us whirl around to see Lucifer leaning against the open door, his icy blue eyes sharp and focused on Faith. He raises a brow, unamused. "You're really not going to let me hold my niece?"

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Donna snaps.

"Um, Donna, Jody, this is Lucifer," I nervously introduce the light bringer. "Lucifer, Donna, Jody."

Donna's eyes get wide, and Jody hands Faith to me, her mama bear mode coming out and steps in front of us. Lucifer cracks his neck, bringing himself to his full height and holding his hands out to his sides.

"Move, or I will move you, humans."

Chuck observes the situation from standing outside the group of us, squinting at me and then Lucifer.

"You're not fallen anymore," Chuck states, baffled. "How did this happen?"

Lucifer's cold eyes turned to his Father, narrowing them down to slits.

"Not with your help obviously."

"Faith did it," I intervene before things come to blows. "Lucifer wanted to feel her move before she was born and when he touched my belly, she somehow redeemed him. I have no fear of Lucifer, and fear nothing from him."

Jody and Donna are shocked when I walk around the two of them and straight up to Lucifer. His eyes soften just a shade when he looks down at me and my daughter. I ignore everyone else in the room, giving Lucifer all of my attention and showing him that he can trust me as much as I have placed my trust in him.

"Have you held a baby before?"

"Not since I was locked in the cage. I remember holding brothers and sisters as fledglings but it has been millennia since then."

"See how I'm holding her?" I hold my arms out in front of me just a little, demonstrating to the observant archangel.

He folds his arms like I have mine, and I shift Faith in my hold, transferring her over to Lucifer. I watch him stop breathing when she's completely in his care, his blue eyes flitting over every inch of her small body. He gasps when she yawns and stretches, opening her golden eyes and blinking at him. Gabriel loops his arm around my waist, leaning his head against mine as we watch Lucifer interact with her. We let him pass us as he walks over to the rocking chair and sits down, moving his long legs to put the chair in motion. One of her hands reaches up toward him and he holds out a finger for her to grip, giving her the most beautiful smile when she folds her tiny little fist around it. He speaks to her in hushed tones, switching from Enochian to English, surprising all of us when he begins to sing. Faith's eyes begin to close, and his grin only gets bigger when she falls asleep in his arms but keeps her hand wrapped around his finger. He looks to me and Gabriel, his cerulean orbs glistening with happiness.

"Thank you, both and to this little one right here. I finally know what peace feels like once more."

I wipe at the tears running down my face, smiling back at Lucifer.

"You're welcome, brother."

"Let's give Lucifer a few minutes alone with her. I promise we're not going anywhere for a while." Everyone shuffles out in front of me and I turn back to Lucifer before leaving. "Let us know before you leave, okay?"

He winks, and I can't help but blush because of the sandy-haired angel. Faith may have redeemed him but he's still the same flirty Lucifer. Chuck and Cas have left by the time I find everyone in the library. Sam and Dean are telling Jody, Donna and Gabriel stories of the pranks I used to pull on them when I first started hunting with them causing eruptions of laughter. I lean against the wall, grinning to myself and feeling my heart fill with joy as I look in on my little family.

****

Things around the bunker had become busy as it was constantly filled with different supernatural beings from Chuck to Crowley. Tensions ran high a few times when the King of Hell and Lucifer were in the same room together but as soon as the dungeon was promised to either one of them, things quickly cooled down. Pictures were constantly taken of Faith, and the child had every toy you could imagine from her aunt's, uncles, and grandfather. Sam and Dean considered retiring from hunting, but I reassured them that with all the wards and personal protection of our strange family members, that we would be okay with them gone. Dean hated to leave her the most, holding her right up to the second he had to get into the car and as soon as he would come back, he would come find her, and usually hogged her for the rest of the night. Sam and Dean had been found multiple times with her resting on their chests, passed out in their rooms, or on the couch. Gabriel and I had begun renovating the little beach house, adding a room for Faith. The house was warded with every symbol that Crowley and Cas could think of, with Lucifer and Chuck adding in a few as well. But no matter how much preparation I had with the supernatural world, nothing could prepare me for the next surprise to come in my life.

Gabriel and I were grocery shopping for the bunker while Sam and Dean wandered up and down the aisles, using our poor child as lady bait. We rounded the corner, accidentally ramming our cart into someone else's. I begin stammering out apologies until I look up and meet the wide eyes of my parents. I'm frozen to the spot and can feel Gabriel's wings brushing my back as they spread out defensively.

"Hey, (Y/n), what would you think about..." Sam's train of thought is interrupted as he comes to stand next to me. He looks at Dean, who's just as confused as he is.

"(Y/n), is that really you?" my mom asks, stepping forward.

Her voice breaks me out of my stupor, and I stiffen my back, standing straight. My dad nods, holding on to her shoulders.

"It's really her, (m/f/n)."

"Where have you been? We've seen your picture on the tv screens listing you as a criminal. If you needed help why didn't you call us? Who are these men around you? Is that your baby?"

My voice is cold but calm as I speak.

"I didn't need your guys' help with anything. I've been traveling the country and what the news said was a misunderstanding. It's none of your business who the men around me are or the baby. You didn't care about anyone that I was around when I was at home, why care now?"

"(Y/n)," my father scolds, "we didn't know what to do with you. You were so independent and you never let us into our lives. But that's no way to speak to your mother or me."

I open my mouth to snap something back, but Gabriel puts a hand on my shoulder, his golden eyes twinkling down at mine. He looks at my parents and even though they can't see it, his wings flare out behind him territorially.

"I'm her fiance, Gabriel. Those are her adopted brothers, Sam and Dean and the child in Dean's arms, is our daughter, Faith."

My parents are stunned into silence, taking in the towering and intimidating forms of Sam and Dean, and catching glimpses of Faith squirming in Dean's arms. Gabriel found a cloaking spell to keep her wings invisible from anyone that isn't us or has been given permission to see them.

"Brothers? Fiance? _Daughter_?" my mother stutters out. "When did this all happen?"

"Why does it matter?"

"We are your parents! We should know about these things!"

"Oh, you mean like my middle school graduation, or my high school graduation or my acceptance letters to colleges?"

My father holds up a hand, shaking his head. "Now hold on, (Y/n). That's not exactly fair to pin that stuff on your mother and I. We'd thought you'd forgiven us for it all by now."

"Oh, I have (f/n). I just haven't forgotten. I _also_ haven't forgotten who was really there for me. Now, if you'll excuse us, _my_ family and I need to continue shopping. Don't bother contacting me or trying to find me."

I jerk my cart apart from theirs, and hold my head up high, walking right past them. They try to regain my attention but I pretend that they are strangers to me, and keep going. Once we're far enough away, I stop and ask Dean for Faith, needing to hold her tight. The rest of the shopping trip goes without a hitch, and the Impala tears out of the parking lot, leaving my parents in the dust behind us.

****

_Six month time skip brought to you by Chuck_

The house was finally finished, and Gabriel and I had packed and taped the last box to take home. It was a long trip to the Oregon coast but me, my little family and the Winchesters were fully prepared for the road ahead. Dean, Faith and I would ride in the Impala, while Sam and Gabriel drove the U-haul. Many stops were made along the way, Sam and Dean insisting that they stopped at every roadside attraction, theme park and State park they could, taking hundreds of pictures with Faith at every one of them. I couldn't have been happier, and the bonus of having an archangel mate was anytime we wanted to see Sam and Dean, we could fly and see them or vice versa.

When we finally pulled onto the road to head to home, I couldn't contain my excitement and bounced up and down in the front seat. As soon as the Impala was parked, I flew out and unhooked Faith from her car seat, running up the steps of the house. Gabriel grabbed us both in his arms, carrying us over the threshold.

"Welcome home, girls."

He kisses us both, sets me on my feet and I wander through each room of the house to show to Faith. When we come back to the beach, Sam, Dean, and Gabriel are sitting in beach chairs with beers in their hands and the U-haul nowhere to be found. I shake my head with humor, knowing that he probably snapped his fingers and unpacked everything for us. Gabriel looks up and hands me a bottle of orange juice, patting the chair next to him. Dean barbeques for us that evening and as we all enjoy our food, we watch the sunset. The boys put Faith to bed for us after I give her a bath, and I could feel their reluctance to leave. Their hugs are tight and long, and I'm not sure who I'm trying to convince more when I tell them that we're only a prayer away. They wave goodbye as they drive off, leaving Gabriel and me alone.

"What ever shall we do with ourselves, sugar?" Gabriel nips my ear and the familiar coil of heat springs to life deep in my belly.

"I've got a few things in mind."

"Oh? Pray tell, darling."

"How about I show you?"

He growls as he throws me over his shoulder and runs through the house, tossing me on the bed once we reach our room. Gabriel smirks and snaps his fingers making our clothes disappear. My mouth waters at the sight of his naked body standing at the end of the bed, his cock jutting up proudly against his belly. I lean forward and keep eye contact with Gabriel as I lick the tip, before taking as much of him in my mouth as I can, and watching his eyes roll in the back of his head. I bob up and down quickly, wrapping my lips around my teeth and sliding my tongue along his shaft. His hands are gripped onto my shoulders, as he tries to maintain control and not gag me, begging me to stop before he comes. I ignore his pleas and continue, moaning around his cock as he comes, his salty seed sliding down my throat. His whiskey eyes are lit up as he flips me on my back, pulling me down enough that my ass is hanging off the edge and throwing my legs over his shoulders. His Grace teases and tugs on my nipples as he waggles his eyebrows before burying his face between my folds, immediately finding my clit and sucking hard. I buck against his mouth, digging my hands into his locks while my back arches uncontrollably off the bed. He slips his tongue inside my pussy and sucks, drinking like I hold the nectar of life inside me. His silver tongue moves back up to my clit right as I feel myself on the edge, and plunges two fingers inside me, curling them enough to hit my sweet spot. His pace is brutal as he finger fucks me and soon I'm screaming his name as I come all over his digits. I watch as he licks my juices off his hand, his eyes darkening to a deep caramel. He crawls up my body, his cock hovering mere centimeters away from my throbbing center. I wrap my arms around his neck, staring deep into his eyes.

"I've waited so long to have you to myself again, baby."

"Tell me about it. I've missed having you naked and in my arms."

He lowers his mouth to mine, kissing me tenderly as he pushes his cock in. We moan in unison when he's fully sheathed, and I'm reminded of how wonderfully thick he is.

" _Move_ , Gabriel."

He thrusts sharply, and I hiss with pleasure as he buries his cock deeper inside me. I lock my legs behind his back, pulling his pelvis closer to mine as we make love. His cock eases in and out of me, dragging it along my inner depths, hitting that spot each time he thrusts back in. Gabriel drags our lovemaking on for hours, and I lose track of my orgasms, coming one final time when he does as the sun rises. I've forgotten where my body begins and his ends with the many, _many_ delightful positions we've done. We check on Faith through our video baby monitors before heading into the shower and getting ready for the day.

*****

"When do you want to get married?"

I pause while feeding Faith, the spoon covered in mushy baby food hovering in the air. She smacks the high chair tray, demanding her food.

"I hadn't even thought about it. We've been so busy until now."

"Do you still want to get married?"

"Of course I do! Both of us have been so preoccupied with moving and Faith and everything else."

"Okay. Back to my first question, when?"

"How about after Faith's first birthday? She should be walking and then she can be a flower girl."

"Who's going to be the ring bearer?"

"We don't even know anyone with kids."

"What about a dog?"  
  
"You want to get a dog?"

"Why not? We've got enough room out here."

"True."

"What breed should we get?"

"I like all dogs so it doesn't really matter to me."

"Adoption?"

"Of course."

"Well, let's go."

"I'm not done feeding Faith yet."

It's amusing to see him standing there with mock impatience while I feed our daughter. Her whiskey eyes stare back at him until he comes closer and places a kiss on her forehead. She giggles and we can't help but giggle back with her, especially when her fluffy wings flutter behind her. She finishes her meal, and Gabriel cleans her up as I take her spoon and bowl to the sink. I watch as he holds her above him, hushedly speaking to her as she wriggles happily in his grip. He looks over and gives me a wink, pretending to have a super secret conversation with her. Her little wings flap hard, and to my parental horror, Gabriel lets her go with his hands close by as she hovers for a few seconds in the air. She yawns and her wings droop, her little body floating down to Gabriel's open palms.

"I was so not ready for that."

She curls up in Gabriel's arms, her mouth hanging open as she falls asleep.

"At least she's safe with me while spreading her little wings."

He kisses the side of my head as he passes her to me, so I can get her dressed and ready before we go and adopt a dog.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping for wedding outfits and accessories.

We picked a dog out from a shelter, instantly falling in love with him as soon as we saw him. He was a purebred Pit Bull, and enormous but had a heart made of gold. He was abandoned when the previous people realized he wasn't a fighter and had been bounced around from shelter to shelter until we found him. His name is Napalm. He's got four white paws and mostly black except for the white tip of his tail and the white stripe going down his forehead and covering his muzzle. Gabriel gave me a wink as soon as we were far enough away from the shelter with Faith and Napalm, wrapping an arm around us and kneeling down to our newest member. Napalm licks his face, and in a dizzying moment, Gabriel brings the 4 of us back home. The poor dog stumbles on his feet for a second before bounding up and down excitedly, running full speed up and down the beach.

"He's never been to the coast before," I murmur, in awe of the absolute joy that Napalm is showing.

"You should see what's inside for him."

Gabriel whistles interrupting Napalm's roll in the sand, and the big dog jumps up, hurtling himself toward us. He skids to a stop, plopping his huge hindquarters down and making a small ditch in the sand from his tail thumping so hard. Gabriel pats his leg and Napalm loyally follows the three of us into the house, stopping to sniff everything while we walk through. There's a doggy door on the front door, a large box of toys and an even bigger dog bed in the corner of the front room, an extra shelf in the kitchen closet full of dog treats, two big bowls already filled with food and water and a shelf in the fridge specifically dedicated for Napalm's food.

"No processed food for him," Gabriel states, patting Napalm on the head when he trots up to him.

"He's almost as spoiled as Faith."

Gabriel's smile is blinding.

He cooks dinner for us that night, and after we give Faith a bath and put her to bed, we decide to take a dip in the hot tub. It was an anniversary surprise for me and I couldn't have been more excited. Napalm refused to leave Faith's crib so Gabriel moved his bed in there, and we kept an eye on the two of them with the baby monitors.

"So, we've got the house, the baby, and the dog. Now, all we're missing is the rest of the wedding."

Excitement bubbles through me at the mention of the wedding. I stand up in the middle of the tub, untying the straps of my bikini top and bottoms. Gabriel groans and his golden orbs darken hungrily.

"Don't tease me, sugar."

I dip under the water to swim the short distance to him, keeping my head above and keeping eye contact, dragging my fingers up his legs from his knees to his hips and straddle him, delighted to find that he's not wearing anything either. His cock twitches against my clit as I press my crotch down and drag it back and forth along his length. He rolls his head back, letting out a guttural moan and gripping my waist tightly.

"Soooo," he tries to say, the word mixing in with a moan. "The wedding?"

I hold his face in my hands, my lips a breath away from his.

"I can't wait to marry you."

His next words get lodged in his throat as I reach down and position his throbbing dick below my entrance. I lower myself until it's just the tip in and hold it there.

"You might kill me before we get there," he stutters out.

"Oh honey, you're much stronger than that."

His lust blown eyes narrow into slits and he barely moves his hips up just to show he's _letting_ me have control. "I know I am, darlin."

I slowly sink down on him, drawing it out as long as I can until he's fully sheathed inside of me.

"Fucking Hell," he growls out. "Feels like you get tighter every time we make love.

"Must be your magic dick."

His laugh rumbles all the way through his body and does wonderful things to me.

"If you don't move, I swear to all things Holy I will take you before you realize what's happening."

"Promise?"

Gabriel opens his mouth, but I crash mine down on his before anything smart assy can come out, tangling my tongue with his, digging my fingers into his hair and lifting my ass up before slamming back down on him. His hands knead and squeeze my breasts, his fingertips digging into my skin as they move down my body and grip tightly onto my hips. Gabriel's Grace continues their magic on my nipples, and I bounce harder and harder with each pinch, twist and pull. Out here, it's just us, the moon and stars meaning we don't have to hold back. No fear of waking Faith up, or breaking the bed. No Sam or Dean hearing us or walking in on us. Other than being out in the open air on the Oregon Coast, we have complete privacy. Plus, I'm sure Gabriel set a cloaking ward or spell on the house for further protection anyway. Feral moans come from deep within Gabriel's chest, as he leans his head back against the rim of the hot tub. My orgasm begins to build, each wave of pleasure cresting higher and higher until the dam finally breaks, and I throw my head back, mouth wide open with a silent scream. Before I can even recover, Gabriel's got me against the opposite side of the hot tub, his feet braced between mine and spreading my legs out, slamming his cock in with one swift thrust.

"Fuck! Baby, you feel so good!"

His thrusts are harsh and deliberate, and I know he's nowhere near being done with me. He flips me on my back with one arm wrapped around me and the other reaching behind him to hold my feet locked around his hips. My walls begin to quiver and uses his Grace to rub my clit at a breakneck pace, bringing me over the edge again. I lose track of how many positions he puts us in, and we eventually make it back to the bedroom where Gabriel makes tender love to me until the sun rises. I'm beyond exhausted and satisfied, my top half laying on Gabriel's chest, drawing little circles into the golden curls.

Faith cries, and I attempt to get up but Gabriel holds his hand out.

"I got her. You rest. We'll come wake you up in a couple hours."

He presses a kiss to my forehead before leaving. It doesn't take long for me to succumb to a well-deserved sleep, dreaming of golden feathers and eyes that match.

*****

Wedding planning and Faith are our main focus, dominating most of our attention. Jody and Donna are here frequently via angel air. They help with picking out the colors, the flowers, where we're going to have it, the food, etc. Pretty much everything. When they can't make it, we talk over video chat. We've narrowed it down to (y/f/c) and gold, getting married out here at the house, and with Gabriel having the biggest sweet tooth in his family, he decided we could provide the food. I can't decide on what flowers because we haven't decided when we're going to have the wedding. Since we're having it here, the best time of the year would be the summertime. Faith's birthday was at the beginning of June and we figured she'd be well and walking by then, finally deciding on getting married July Nineteenth, two thousand and eighteen. It's February and the wedding day still seems so far away but so close at the same time. Being with an archangel and having a small fortune of my own provided us with enough money to get everything we needed. Sunflowers, multiple kinds of lilies and bluebells were the flowers I was going to use in mine, Jody's and Donna's bouquets. Faith would be tossing out little sunflower petals as she walked with Napalm, our ring bearer.

Jody, Donna and I were wandering the streets of Newport, having finished another trip for wedding stuff when we walk by a bridal shop and the dress in the front catches my eye. I hadn't picked one out yet, but this one just screams TAKE ME HOME and I drag Jody and Donna in with me. They cry when I try it on, and I cry with them, praying that the days would go by faster so I can watch Gabriel's face as he sees me in it.

 

 

I still had to pick out their bridesmaid dresses, and Faith's flower girl dress but the next thing on our mind was what I was going to wear for the honeymoon. I didn't think anything could really surprise Gabriel at this point of how long we've been together and everything we've been through but he really seemed to like the color white on me, the color clashing with my (h/c) hair. Apparently a garter belt, stockings and panty set was absolutely necessary, and only needed to have something close to match it. It was slightly embarrassing to lingerie shop with them but I wouldn't have traded this moment for anything else in the world.

 

 

 

 

The nightwear was picked out, and I knew that Gabriel was going to lose his mind when he sees me wearing it on our honeymoon. The three of us were too excited to quit, and we head up to Lincoln City to continue our search for things for the wedding. First, and foremost, was finding Jody and Donna's bridesmaid dresses and Faith's little flower girl dress. Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel were all watching Faith at home, so I called Dean to see how things were going.

"Heya kiddo. How's shopping?"

"Great! How's it going? We should be back soon."

"Don't rush it. Everything is fine. Gabriel and Cas are with Faith outside playing in the sand and Sam is in the kitchen getting food ready for the barbeque. I'm on the grill cause I make the best burgers and you know it."

I laugh, knowing just how good his cooking is. "Please tell me that Sam isn't going to burn my house down."

"Nah. We've got it all under control. Find a dress?"

"Oh yeah."

"Gabriel going to cry?"

"Pssh. He better. You might too."

"No, I won't."

"I'll bet you the second dance that you do."

"You're on."

"All right. Give them my love and we'll be back soon. Bye, Dean."

"Bye, sweety."

"Being a mom and soon to be wife suits you," Donna grins, peeking around a clothes rack.

I pocket my phone and grin back at her.

"I love it."

"But?"

"I wish my Papa was here to see it. He would've loved Gabriel, and I know he would've loved Faith. Sometimes, I wish that Chuck would've put me in my Papa's Heaven instead of Bobby's but I don't think I would've come back if I would've been in his."

Jody sneaks up behind me and wraps her arms around my shoulders.

"Chuck works in mysterious ways. At least you know that you'll see him again. No more sadness. Let's find that beautiful baby of yours a dress."

Not only did we find Faith's dress, we found Jody and Donna's too.

 

 

Jody and Donna step out of their dressing rooms, and my mouth drops open, admiring how gorgeous they both look in the (y/f/c) material. I couldn't believe how well everything was coming together. Donna swishes her dress around her knees, letting out a chuckle while Jody looks like she's not quite sure what to do in it.

"It's been a while."

"I know. Do you like them? Will they work? We can find other ones."

"I like mine!" Donna shouts.

"Jody?"

"It'll grow on me."

Seeing them in their dresses, and having mine and Faith's makes me realize that this is real.

_I'm marrying Gabriel. Oh, my God. It's really happening._

"You look like you're going to pass out there, girl. What's wrong?"

"Does he really want to marry me? What happens when I get old? Will he age with me? Will he want someone else?"

Donna and Jody kneel down in front of me as I collapse into a chair.

"Sweety," Jody croons, "Gabriel has been around for _thousands_ of years and he chose _you_. He will be with you for the rest of your life. You're his _soulmate_. There's no one else out there for him or you. The literal match in Heaven."

"But, I'm only human."

"You're his Bonded. Hell, you'll probably outlive us all because of it."

I'm silent and stare at my hands being held by Donna's and Jody's.

_Anxiety bleeds into our Bond, panicking Gabriel._

_"I gotta go, Cas. Keep an eye on her, okay? Dean! I'll be back, something is wrong with (Y/n)!"_

_Gabriel gives Faith a kiss and flies off._

The sound of fluttering wings and a flood of soothing emotion announces Gabriel's arrival, and soon he's kneeling in between Jody and Donna, his honey eyes filled with worry.

"What's wrong, sugar?"

I can't bring myself to speak, only staring at his hands when he replaces Jody and Donna's hands with his own.

"She's having a moment of fear," Jody murmurs. "Thinks she's not going to be enough for you. Not cold feet but just overwhelmed."

"Oh, honey, you are _more_ than enough for me. I _promise_. There is nothing and no one else that I would rather be with than you."

"You were with a goddess. How could I compete with that?"

"You're my _soul mate_ , baby. That blows all other competition out of the water. Kali thought she killed me. _You_ , my darling, brought _me_ back to _life_."

His golden wings shift behind him, stirring up a breeze around Jody and Donna, and surrounding us with them. They can't see them but know we're having an intimate moment, heading back to their dressing rooms to give us some privacy.

"None of the gods and goddesses I used to hang out with ever knew what you know. Kali _never_ saw my wings. Look at you! You're wrapped in them because I love you. _Please_ , don't ever doubt your value to me. You mean too much to me."

"I love you too."

He smiles, adjusting his shoulders and making his wings disappear.

"Better?"

"Better."

Gabriel pulls me to my feet, and against his chest, hugging me tightly. Jody and Donna come out, their dresses on their hangers and folded over their arms.

"You good now?" Jody asks softly.

"Yeah."

"What else do you have left to get, sweet cheeks?"

"Heels, garters, and then we need to pick out our rings. I think we've got everything else covered."

"Faith's dress?"

"You can't see it until the wedding. I want it to be a surprise."

"You're killin' me, smalls."

"We'll be back home soon."

"You kicking me out?"

"Yep. Girls day. Go make sure Sam isn't burning our house down. Or Dean with the grill."

Gabriel kisses me, and bends me over backward, making a show of his affection. He winks, and a purple rose appears in my hands as he flies away. The color means 'eternal love' and I know he did it on purpose.

"Where can I find me one of those?" Donna giggles.

"Gabriel is rare. Most of the rest of them are douches. I got lucky."

"Yes, you did."

I pay for the dresses, and we continue shopping, weaving in and out of several stores to see if anything catches our eyes. We go through a few of them before coming to a shoe store, and pop in, finding some cute (f/c) sandals for Jody, Donna and Faith to wear. I've yet to decide on mine or if I want to go barefoot. I love the feeling of sand between my toes, and without wearing shoes I'd only be an inch or two shorter than Gabriel. Putting myself in any sort of heels would mean that I would sink in the sand and be taller than him, depending on the size of the heel.

"Hey, (Y/n)!" Donna hollers from an aisle over.

I walk around the corner, and she's standing with her hands behind her back, hiding something from me.

"What's up?"

"I know you said you hadn't decided on being barefoot or wearing some sort of sandals but check these out." She pulls an open box from behind her and holds them at an angle so I can see what's inside. "Maybe you can wear them for the wedding night?"

 

 

"They're gorgeous," I whisper.

 "Aren't they?"

"I don't normally fall in love with shoes that aren't cowboy boots but I _love_ these."

"I thought you would."

"Definitely going to wear these for the honeymoon. Where's Jody?"

"She said she was going to meet us at the restaurant. Wanted to do some shopping on her own."

"Well, we've got all of our shoes so let's meet her at the diner."

*****

Jody was waiting for us in a booth with a beautiful view of the ocean, a smile gracing her face as she sees us approach.

"Thought you two might've gotten lost."

"Nope. Found everyone some shoes though. Did you find anything good?"

"I did."

"And?"

"They're surprises for your wedding."

"Aw, that's just mean."

"You'll thank me later."

We order milkshakes to end our successful day and head back home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the pictures took up a lot of space, still trying to learn how to properly insert pictures here. Going to be a lot of them in the next two chapters! We're almost done lovelies. What shall we do after we're finished?


	19. Chapter 19

Dean was wearing a "kiss the cook" apron and waved the spatula at us as we walked up to the house. Just to embarrass him, Donna, Jody and I all give him a kiss on the cheek. Gabriel and Faith meet us on the porch, and my angel deliberately pouts from the playful affection with Dean. Napalm bounces around our legs, tail wagging so fast it looks like it's going to fall off.

"Where's my sugar, Sugar?"

I blow him a kiss as Faith squirms in her daddy's arms, holding her little hands out to me. I swap my bags out for Faith with him, holding her to me and blowing raspberries on her cheeks which makes her giggle uncontrollably. I listen to her babble about her time with her daddy and uncles while we were shopping as I walk through the house, Napalm loyally following me while I follow the amazing smells of whatever is in the kitchen. Our counters are filled with all sorts of sides, desserts, and snacks. Sam's got his back to me, stirring something on the stove top.

"Did you do all this yourself?"

He just about jumps about a foot in the air and his wavy brown locks cover his face as he turns around.

"No. Gabriel helped. In his own way."

"Thinking of something and snapping it up?"

"Hey, now," Gabriel says, pretending to be offended.

"I only speak the truth, Gabe and you know it."  
  
His only reply is a smirk that would make Lucifer proud.

"Whatever you're cooking is about to boil over, Sammy." I dare to get closer, setting Faith down and letting her crawl around in her play area. "Jello?"

Sam chuckles, and can't hold back a smile. "For Jello shots."

"Oh shit."

"Did someone say Jello shots?" Donna asks, excitedly.

"Sam's genius idea."

Dean hollers from the porch. "Burgers and hot dogs are done! If you want steak or chicken get it out here!"

Jody picks up Faith, as Sam, Donna, Gabriel and I start taking all the food out to tables out on the beach. Whatever we can't carry, floats behind us in a food parade reminiscent of the pots and pans flying around in a cartoon movie that I watched as a kid. Napalm trots along under a few dishes, probably hoping something will fall down to him. Chicken and steak land on either side of the grill, and with a flip of the spatula, Dean gets to work on those. Cas shows up and almost gets a face full of banana pudding, barely ducking in time to get out of its way. The poor Seraph looks so confused.

"Hey, Cas!"

"Hello, (Y/n). Why is the food floating around?"

"We didn't have enough hands to carry everything so Gabriel's using some of his mojo to help. Cas, duck!"

"Where?"

Aaand too late, he turned around to get a face full of chocolate pie. It was the last item to come out of the house. The pie drops but Gabriel fixes it with a swirl of his fingers but leaves the frosting and smattering of chocolate chips on his poor little brother's face. All of us can't help but laugh, and I take pity on dear, sweet Cas and get him a few napkins to clean his face off. Napalm sits at his feet, looking like a tragic volunteer to help aid Cas in cleaning himself up.

"I understand what you said now."

"Oh, Cas. I tried warning you."

"I know."

He cracks a rare smile underneath the chocolate, letting me know all is forgiven. The napkins are tossed in the metal fire pit to be burnt later after the sun sets.

"So," Dean speaks up, "did you ladies find anything?"

"You betcha."

"Anything good?"

"You should see the heels that (Y/n) got."

"Donna!"

"What?"

"They're supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oops."

Gabriel's head pops up above the dessert table and a tiny giggle can be heard.

"Heels?"

"Nope. She said seals."

Dean clears his throat while Cas looks around for the seals. " _Anyway_ , besides the 'seals', did you find anything?"

"We got our dresses, Faith's dress, (Y/n)'s dress and some other things," Jody replies. "If that answers your question."

"What do they look like?" Sam pipes up, sitting in a beach chair a few feet away.

I didn't even see him come back out of the house and I feel like I should have since he's in nothing but swim shorts, showing off his muscular and surprisingly tan body and sporting some shades. Seriously, how did I not notice any of this before? I'm too spaced out to hear anyone's responses, switching from Sam's body to the ocean. Something akin to a mental pinch stirs me from my wanderings, and everyone is staring at me.

"What?"

"Did we lose you there for a moment, cupcake?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Chicken and steaks are done!" Dean tries to be sneaky about sliding Napalm his own steak and grins sheepishly when he sees I've caught him.

Cas occupies Faith while the rest of us get up to get food but, an arm wrapped around my waist holds me back from our dinner party.

"Your thoughts are very loud, honey bun."

_Well, shit._

I feel embarrassed at first, and then I feel guilty.

_Double shit, he probably think's that I still have feelings for Sam._

Gabriel's nip at my ear doesn't help alleviate my feelings, so I pull away to face him.

"Gabe-"

He shushes me with a finger to the lips. "I'm not mad, baby. I know where your heart really lies, and I just had to give you some crap about it." And that's that with a kiss to the temple.

Dinner passes by quickly with laughter, amazing food, and strong drinks.

"So, how did you and Gabriel meet anyway?" Jody barely manages to get the sentence out before laughing again.

We're gathered around the fire pit, roasting marshmallows. Sam and Dean are sprawled out in beach chairs, Napalm is between them, Cas is on his back with Faith asleep and drooling on his chest covered under his trench coat, and Jody and Donna are hanging out in camp chairs. We make a semi-circle around the pit and can see each other pretty well. Gabriel is in a chair even though it looks more like the throne from Game of Thrones if it was made out of driftwood and I'm on the ground between his legs.

"I was already hunting with the boys for some time when we came across each other. He was giving his own sort of justice to people that he thought deserved it at a university. It wasn't until a few years later that we actually met face to face and then the rest is history."

"This little lady just happened to pull into a gas station, with her roaring beast of a car mind you, that was in the same parking lot as the diner that I was in."

"Was definitely not expecting him to show up at my motel room the next day."

Gabriel leans forward and kisses the top of my head.

"I just couldn't stay away after that."

Jody and Donna give a collective 'awww' while Sam and Dean pretend to gag. While they're "dry heaving" Gabriel pulls a tube out of thin air that's big enough to shoot mini marshmallows through. He winks at us girls, loads a few, and inhales as quietly as he can, (and makes his chest puff out like a cartoon big, bad wolf), and blows an unrealistic amount of marshmallows at the boys. Their shouts of surprise are more than worth it and their chairs disappear as they try to duck and cover. Unfortunately, this wakes Faith up and they receive a dirty glare from Cas, who flies off into the house with her.  
"Think someone is a bit of a mother hen?" Jody chuckles.

"Nope, not at all," I grin, getting up from the beach and heading up to the house.

Cas is sitting in the rocking chair, murmuring to Faith in Enochian as she holds his finger and stares at him. I lean against the doorway, watching the two of them and wondering how I got so blessed to have the family that I do while scratching the top of Napalm's head. Something brushes against my mind; a little flitter of love and a hint of joy. Cas moved so gracefully as he put Faith in her crib, covering her up with a blanket and taking a moment to gaze at her while she sleeps.

"We were always told that Nephilim were abominations and must be killed without hesitation. How anyone could think that something this precious does not deserve to live is beyond me. You and Gabriel created something beautiful." He pauses, turning those intelligent blue eyes to me. "Thank you for letting me be a part of her life and-, and for everything else as well."

I take him by surprise when I cross the room quickly, hugging him tight and smiling against his chest when he hugs me back.

"You're welcome, Cas. I couldn't ask for a better soon to be angelic brother in law."

We stood there for a few seconds like that, until he sighs.

"Heaven is calling."

With a flutter of wings, he's gone. With Faith sound asleep, and completely unaware of what time it is, I yawn, suddenly ready for bed. Napalm lays in his usual spot, keeping an eye on his baby. Gabriel's set up temporary extra rooms for Jody, Donna, Sam and Dean so they don't have to leave so late to go home. I make my way to our room, changing out of my clothes and into comfy sleepwear, curling up in the bed underneath the thick comforter and listen to the ocean. Gabriel comes in a few minutes later, flopping down dramatically next to me. His golden eyes glitter in the darkness, always full of mischief but showing love just as equally. He takes my hand in one of his as we lay there, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the top of my hand until I fall asleep.

The rest of February passes by without incident, and Gabriel is only called away a few times to either help Sam and Dean or up to Heaven. It's not so bad when he comes back from hunting but when he comes back from Heaven, he's so downhearted and sometimes looks like he's his age. On those nights, he'll hold Faith and I close, ignoring everything and everyone that isn't us. Faith started crawling the night after the bbq so of course, we had everyone come over to celebrate the milestone. Napalm added to the excitement by army crawling next to her for encouragement.

*****

"(Y/n)?" Gabriel calls from our bedroom, while I'm on the floor in the front room building little block towers with Faith and Napalm.

"Yeah?"

Gabriel walks into the front room, looking tense and I'm instantly concerned. He never carries his angel blade with him, and he doesn't do anything to hide that he's carrying it as he slips it into his green jacket. His whiskey eyes are troubled when he looks at me, and it does nothing to ease my rising fear.

"I need you to ward this place to the teeth as soon as I leave." I hold my hand out to Napalm to tell him to stay, getting up from the floor and walking to Gabriel. He holds my hand to his face, pressing a kiss to my palm. "I'll be fine, sweet cheeks. I just need to know you and our girl will be safe."

"No one knows where we are."

"We've been watched lately."

"By what?"

"Mostly demons."

"Why?"

"It's either a rogue group or they're doing it for Crowley. We're not one hundred percent yet."

"Are Sam and Dean helping with this?"

"Them, Cas and Lucifer."

"Why now?" It was the middle of the March and everything had been calm lately.

"We don't know."

It was unnerving, especially when we were being watched and didn't know it. But, knowing that Gabriel had known and didn't tell me pissed me off.

"Why didn't you tell me we were being watched?"

"Because I didn't want you to freak out. I needed you to be calm so I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry but yours and Faith's safety means the world to me. And if keeping you two safe means I have to hold something back from you while pissing you off because of it, then so be it."

_Fine._

"When were they watching us?"

"Anytime. Didn't matter if we were inside the house or out."

_That explains the few times when he's gotten particularly rough with me while we were fucking like rabbits._

"Fucking perverts."

Gabriel chuckles grimly. Lucifer's unexpected arrival startles Napalm, and the normally docile dog turns into a snarling, snapping beast, going into full-blown guardian mode. Faith starts to cry and as Lucifer goes to calm her down, Napalm lunges forward, putting himself between the archangel and the baby. I rush to Faith, picking her up and comforting her, placing a hand on Napalm's back to reassure him she's okay. He stops snarling but his hackles are still raised. Lucifer pats the air beside him, giving Napalm a Devil-ish smirk.

"Did you really think it was smart to bring a hellhound?!" Gabriel snaps.

"How was I supposed to know you had a dog? I'm not invited to the family gatherings. I was only bringing Juliet to help protect your house."

"You're not exactly an easy person to reach," I interrupt, trying to maintain some peace.

Lucifer regards me with a cool look.

"Since you have one inside, I'll post Ramsey outside. Do not leave the house. She only obeys me."

_That just makes me feel so much better._

"She won't hurt you but if she's in the middle of a fight she might not realize who is who."

Lucifer takes the hellhound outside, and when he comes back in Napalm is still wary of him but allows him to get close to Faith and me. Faith reaches out for Lucifer, opening and closing her little hands until he takes her. As soon as he takes her, she squeals in delight, and Napalm doesn't see him as a threat anymore, bounding over to the angel and wagging his tail.

"You're getting big, baby girl. Gonna have to send hounds after all the boys to keep them away."

The corner of Gabriel's lip turns up, but the half-smile doesn't reach his eyes.

"We need to go."

Lucifer reluctantly hands Faith back to me, leaving first. Gabriel hesitates before coming to us and hugging us tight, placing a kiss on Faith's cheek and as his lips touch mine, we gaze at each other with half-lidded eyes.

"I'll come back to you. I promise."

And with that, and with his kiss still lingering, he was gone. I set Faith down, wandering from room to room to redo the protective wards when we thought we were safe. I did it just in time too because not even two minutes later, there were screams coming from outside. Ramsey must have gotten a demon. We've never encountered another person on our part of the beach so I know it couldn't have been a human. Well, a non-possessed human. One demon thought he'd be sneaky and come right up to the window but Juliet dragged him off the porch and away. I've seen a lot of shit as a hunter but watching blood spurt in all different directions and see someone getting torn apart by an invisible demon dog tops the list.

I take Napalm and Faith into mine and Gabriel's room, turning on a movie to drown out the sounds of screaming. Napalm leaps up onto the bed, and Faith crawls on top, over and around him while he just lays there. Eventually, she passes out on top of the poor dog's back. He looks at me with those pleading brown eyes and I move her off him so he can stretch out and lay on his side.

To pass the time I try reading, playing games on my phone, doodling, yoga, and then binge-watching Criminal Minds but give up when nothing works. Napalm watches me as I pace back and forth in the room, waiting for a phone call or a knock on the door that lets me know Gabriel is back. Occasionally, I'll get a flicker of emotion through our Bond but nothing else to let me know if he's all right or not.

I slide down the side of the bed, covering my face with my hands and pull my knees up to my chest, putting myself in a tight little ball. It took everything not to completely fall apart; I was putting my whole life in the hands of Gabriel's brothers and my own. I know I would have to keep living to take care of Faith, but outside of her, I wouldn't care about anything else if I lose Gabriel again. I barely made it through the first time.

_My fear overruled any other feeling through the Bond, choking Gabriel. He stumbled as he swung at a demon, but Lucifer was there to back him up, stabbing the demon a little more ferociously than necessary._

_"It's almost over, brother."_

" _(Y/n)_ ," Lucifer's voice floated through the air, startling me. The sandy-haired fallen angel was nowhere to be seen but sounded like he was right beside me. " _Gabriel is fine. Go to sleep. It'll be over soon_." The gentle but firm command had me coming out of my shell, unknowingly relieving Gabriel and allowing him to concentrate on the fight.

I was too wound up for sleep even if it was a comfort to know that Gabriel was all right and would soon be home. What better way to greet my Trickster than to bake? There was always an endless supply of baking ingredients to match Gabriel's never fulfilled sweet tooth. Grabbing the baby monitor, and telling Napalm to stay, I snuck out of the bedroom and padded quietly through the house, noticing the absolute silence.

I wish I could see Ramsey; not only to try and find her but to make sure she was alive. I don't think anything would piss Lucifer off more than discovering _his_ hellhound is dead. Taking a quick peek outside, I can just barely make out sand moving like someone is pacing back and forth. A terrifying bark has me scrambling for the kitchen, even though I am well aware Ramsey would not be coming after me. I _never_ want to be on the business end of a hellhound and don't ever plan on it either.

There were so many choices available for baking that it was almost hard to decide what I was going to start to bake first. I stood, frowning, in front of the pantry with the dry ingredients.

"One of each I guess."  
  
_White chocolate macadamia nut cookies, triple chocolate brownies, pineapple upside down cake, Oreo cupcakes, banana bread, blueberry muffins. That should do for now._

The list of sweets was enough to keep me concentrated for hours with only an occasional thought about Gabriel and the others.

The table and counters were covered with desserts, the kitchen and the kitchen floor was a mess, and I was dozing off at the table with a cup of coffee as the sun was coming up. So many desserts... My hands were wrapped around the cup, Napalm had come and laid at my feet and I was desperately trying to stay awake to make sure I saw Gabriel home.

When Gabriel did come home, I was too far gone with my head slumped down onto my chest and fingers barely held together around the cup. Even the multiple sounds of fluttering wings did not wake me, or when Napalm's tail thumped loudly onto the floor. The three angels were gathered around the front of the table, staring at me while I slept and the Winchesters' headed to my room where Faith was still sleeping as well.

"I almost envy you," Lucifer murmurs, folding his arms across his chest. "She's definitely your match in every way, Gabriel."

Sam and Dean join the angels, with Faith snuggled against Dean's chest, and both of them laugh at the complete disaster I made of the kitchen.

"Someone needed to keep busy I see."

Dean's voice broke me out of my sleep, and I blinked up at them all, my brain not completely registering that they're all here until Gabriel kneels down in front of me.

"Morning, baby."

"You're all here!" I cry, dropping into Gabriel's lap and throwing my arms around his neck. "You're okay."

"I promised that I'd come back to you, sugar baby."

"So," Sam's voice is choking with barely held back laughter," what the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?"

He points to the table, the counters and around the stove/oven area.

"Oh. I was trying to keep myself busy until all of you got back."  
  
"Clearly."

Gabriel helped me to my feet, and I greeted everyone else, even giving Lucifer a hug that he reluctantly accepted. I never, ever thought that I'd be hugging the fallen angel but hey, there's a first time for everything right?

After organizing all of the treats, we all gathered around the table, munching away before the much-needed discussion of why the hell my family was being stalked by demons. Faith was still curled up on Uncle Dean's chest, cooing in her sleep and drooling onto his flannel. He looked content and was even nodding off with her.

"Is everything taken care of now?"

Lucifer's eyes flashed red for a moment.

"The demons were a rogue group. Horrible attempt to usurp the throne."

"I thought Crowley was still 'King of Hell'."

"He is."

"And you're allowing that?"

Lucifer shrugs, giving off a smug smirk. "Until I want it back."

_That doesn't sound good._

"But, why us? Wouldn't they try and figure out a way to murder you to eliminate because you're a threat?"

"They wanted to use you as leverage because of your relationship with Gabriel and now, Lucifer," Sam's voice is strained.

"This is the first time we've seen each other in months! How could there be any sort of 'relationship' between us?"

"Because darling," a smooth, British tone interrupts, "he left his _pet_ here to guard you and your Nephilim child." Goosebumps covered my skin when the owner of the voice walked into the dining room, looking over each one of us before keeping his gaze on me. "Don't give me that look, (Y/n). I know how to get around the warding. I helped with some of them, remember?"

"Hello, Crowley."

"Hello, darling."

Dean's suddenly alert, cradling Faith protectively in one arm while trying to reach for his gun with the other.

"Calm down, squirrel. I'm not here to disrupt your family gathering."

"Then, what are you here for?" Cas is the voice of reason, trying to maintain the peace.

"Thanking you for taking care of the mess earthside while I dealt with the rest of the morons in Hell."

Sam scoffs. "That's it?"

"Unlike you, Moose, I'm mostly straightforward with my intentions without having any hidden agendas." Crowley takes a seat in an empty chair, folding one leg over the other and clasping his hands on his knee. "Mother dearest has been curious how the littlest Winchester-"

"Novak," Gabriel and I correct.

" _Novak_ is doing. She would've come herself but is busy with things."

"I don't know what I would've done without her."

"Yes, well, she seems to be a better mother to anyone but me."

The silence was horribly awkward and the tension kept rising the longer than Crowley remained.

"When will the wedding take place?"

"No," Lucifer snarls. "Absolutely not. I have only enough patience to deal with you right here because I do not want to disrespect my brother but you _are not_ welcome to the wedding."

"Why the bloody hell not? I helped _release_ you from that cage of yours!"

Lucifer's eyes go red, barely holding his anger in check. Gabriel's wings raise defensively; the ends of his feathers sharpening into points and going from soft and light to hard as steel. I give Dean a look to get Faith out of here and nod for Sam to go with him. Dean's up and out of his chair in a minute, but Sam hesitates until I glare. Cas is unsure about staying or going. Not that Sam or Dean are completely useless for defending themselves but with Faith, there's only so much they can do without putting her in harm's way. The trench-coated seraph leaves the room with a stiff walk and a cold look that silently promises a return from which Hell hath no if any shit starts going down. Lucifer has his hand wrapped around Crowley's throat; his enormous wings casting shadows on the wall. He's got the King pinned to his chair, his face mere inches away from Crowley's.

"Because you are nothing but an overly pompous glorified salesman that I am allowing to live at the moment."

"Who's going to provide you with security? You're out of your bloody mine if you think _angels_ are going to be willing to guard this wedding."

" _I_ will be there. That will be enough."

Against Gabriel's silent insistence, I get up from my chair and walk around the table, approaching Lucifer from behind. I lay a hand on his shoulder, briefly feeling his wings jolt in surprise, (how? I have no idea), before he looks over his shoulder at me with a questioning stare.

"He has a point, Luci. Neither demons or angels can be trusted, but under Crowley's control and the threat of your presence, demons would be the better option. Angels would try to take over and take Gabriel and Faith away from me, uncaring of who would get in their way."

Lucifer tightens his grip on Crowley's throat. "If _anything_ happens to ruin their day, I will _personally_ take it out on you." He releases Crowley from his grasp, cracking his neck and towering over the King as he stands to his full height. Even I am cast into Lucifer's shadow but have no fear of the fallen angel.

"How many people will you be expecting there?"

I hadn't thought about that yet. There were very few people that I knew and an even smaller amount that would be human. As I thought about how many guests we would have, I wandered back to Gabriel and was immediately pulled into his lap with Lucifer sitting in the spot to our left, putting himself between us and Crowley.

"I don't know, honestly."

"Starting with the wedding party there's me, you, Faith, Jody, Donna, Sam, and Dean. For guests? Lucifer, Crowley, Rowena, Alex, Claire, Garth and his wife..." Gabriel trails off, thinking of more names but knowing it wouldn't help because they're names of people that are dead. "I think that's it. Unless you have family that you want to invite."

"I don't have any family I talk to."

"So, less than twenty people. How many demons can you spare?"

"Depends on how many you want."

"No more than five. You and Lucifer combined would be enough to take out simple enough threats but if a large group shows up, I want to have back up."

"Done."

With a snap, Crowley is gone.

"Ramsey will be with me as well. No one will be able to see her but she will be there."

"Can you make her visible to us? I worried last night because I couldn't see her."

Lucifer whistles and the thumping of large paws could be heard as she came into the dining room area. I suddenly remembered Dean in the other room, only imagining how he would react to seeing her. Gabriel pats my thigh, moving me off his lap for a moment to retrieve my brothers. It was unnerving to gaze at Lucifer's hand floating in mid-air as he rests it on Juliet's head. The boys and Faith rejoin us, and Dean definitely has the look of keeping on a brave face as he prepares to take on one of his worst nightmares again. I hold his hand as he sits next to me, squeezing it in reassurance. I nod to Lucifer and he waves his hand around in a circular motion.

Black shadows and smoke swirl around a large mass, forming like an upside down tornado before billowing out onto the floor at our feet, revealing an enormous beast. Ramsey's back came to the top of the table, her head almost a foot above it, resting on a massive neck and shoulders. She looked like Sirius Black as Padfoot, if he was on steroids and had red eyes that look like they contained the fires of Hell. Her coat was a combination of smoke, shadows and long, thick black fur.

Dean's hand had tightened painfully onto mine as he tried to remain calm. "I'm sorry, I can't-, I need-, I gotta get out of here." His chair scrapes against the floor and he rushes out with Faith still in his arms, who looks completely unfazed with the monstrous dog.

"She will still be invisible to everyone else. But, you will always be able to see her."

"Can I..? Will she let me touch her?"

Ramsey takes a huge step toward me and I instinctively want to move back but don't. I hold my hand out, hovering it above her head before setting it down and gasping at the feel of her fur underneath my palm. It was like being able to touch smoke!

"Wow."

Lucifer smirks at my fascination.

Ramsey was nowhere near being a tame dog, but this was amazing! I'm petting a _hellhound_! And not just any hellhound, but _Lucifer's_ hellhound. The very first one ever created.

"Can you imagine having a pack of hounds?" Gabriel laughs, dangerous ideas whirling around in that mischievous mind of his.

The glint in Lucifer's eyes matched Gabriel's outspoken question.

"Oh no..." Sam and I groan.

Dean eventually calmed down, getting used to Ramsey wandering around outside and inside sometimes. Napalm and Faith thought it was the greatest thing ever and thought of her as just another playmate. It was slightly terrifying to know that mine and Gabriel's child was playing with a hellhound but with Lucifer's commands, she knew not to harm any of us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the multiple updates! The computer was having issues.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leading up to the Wedding Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right my lovelies! The big day is almost here! Are we ready?! I can't believe this is almost over. Makes me want to cry.

Everything was coming together for the wedding. Jody, Donna and I were constantly swapping ideas and occasionally changing one or two things that fit in better with what I wanted. The only task Gabriel and I had to do now was pick out our rings.

Jody, Alex, and Claire wanted to spend some time with Faith, so Gabriel and I took the day to ourselves to go ring shopping. Of course, Gabriel wanted to go above and beyond with our rings, but I just wanted something that symbolized who we are to each other. Somehow, we managed to find and agree on a set of rings for each other that gave us everything we were looking for. I loved my engagement ring and didn't want to trade it in for a traditional engagement/ wedding band set. Gabriel and I were anything but traditional/ normal. So, what fun would it be if we put that "traditional" label on our rings? We found Gabriel's first, and with a bit of his mojo, the ring fits perfectly.

He couldn't wait to wear it constantly. I almost wasn't able to convince him to wait to wear it until we traded rings on our wedding day but he gave in and settled on purchasing a simple plain wedding band to keep him happy. For now.

Mine was harder to find. All the rings were so pretty and shiny but nothing called out to me as we browsed. So, we skipped over the big name jewelry shops and jumped from place to place searching for off the path shops to find 'the one'. I'd just about given up when something glittered in the corner of my eye of a shop front that we'd almost walked right past.

"Gabe!" I jerked on his hand, and he let out an offended shout because he almost dropped his ice cream. Heaven forbid. I tugged him over, smiling and bouncing a little on my toes.

He couldn't stay mad at me with the way I was grinning and swiped some my ice cream across my nose. I frowned at him, and his whiskey eyes lit up with humor before he licked it off. Gabriel peered at the ring through the window, raising a brow like he was disappointed with it. My excitement deflated, and Gabriel 'hmm'ed as if in deep thought.

"You know, it wasn't what I thought you would've gone for but..."

 _Here it comes_ , I sighed internally.

"It's definitely you, sugar." I met his eyes in the reflection of the glass, hope sparkling in them. He crooked a finger and held it under my chin, gently turning my face to get me to look at him. "Did you really think I would tell you no about something you want? I'd give you the world if I could, honey. If anything, this ring isn't good enough for you."

"Now you're just trying to embarrass me."

"Come on, I know you want it."

" I really do."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"How bad?"

" _Really_ bad."

"Bad enough that you'd let me throw Sam and Dean into TV land one more time for fun?"

"No."

Gabriel pouts, giving me ridiculous puppy eyes, and sticks his bottom lip out, making it quiver.

"Please?"

" _I_ would much rather be thrown into TV Land than have Sam and Dean suffer through it again."

"What about just Sam?"

"No. I thought you were over that?"

"I am." His whiskey eyes sparked with a flash of that archangel fury.

"You sure?"

He snaps his fingers, and the whole street around us freezes. Whiskey eyes brighten into gold as he walks me backward into an alley, pushing me up against the rough brick wall and pinning me there with his hips against mine.

_Good thing I'm not pregnant._

Gabriel's waggles his eyebrows. "We can change that."

"It's April! Our wedding is in three months, and I would _really_ like to be able to fit in my dress."

His head lowers and he drags his lips over my pulse point.

"Well, we can always begin practicing."

My laugh echoes down the alley.

"I think we've already got the practicing part down."

Gabriel's teeth nip my earlobe, and his hands wander, moving my shirt up as he reaches my bra. I knock my head a little too hard against the bricks and groan from the impact.

"Someone's excited," he murmurs.

"Your fault. Smacked my head on the wall."

His Grace rubbed the back of my head, soothing the throbbing that had started.

"Better?"

"Thank you."

I squeak in surprise when abruptly picks me up, locking my feet behind his back, and shoves my skirt up, bunching it around my waist.

"Gabriel! We're in public!"

"Not really," he mumbles, his voice muffled from his face being buried between my breasts.

"How. So?"

I was panting, and having a hard time concentrating with Gabriel's ministrations on my nipples and his clothed erection rubbing against my soaked panties. His pupils are blown wide with lust as he lifts his head to look at me.

"I've paused time. A little trick I picked up from... someone."

I open my mouth to ask who but he shuts me up by covering it with his and twisting his tongue with mine. His nimble fingers fumble briefly with his button and zipper, hastily pushing the offending cloth down to release his aching cock. If it weren't for my grip on his shoulders, I don't think I would've been able to hold on. He dips a finger inside me, and I moan deeply into his mouth.

"You're _soaked_ , baby. Does the idea of getting caught turn you on?" He flicks his thumb over my clit, making me gasp and buck against his hand. "Answer me, sweet cheeks." Gabriel's dominant side always gets me going, and I nod fervently as he nips along my jawline. "Yeah? Want me to show the whole fucking world who you belong to?" Gabriel swearing sends a little orgasm rippling through me. "You're mine," he growls, and pulls my panties aside, plunging his thick cock inside me with one smooth thrust, burying himself in to the hilt. "So wet, so _tight_."

My archangel was in no mood for taking it slow, setting a blistering pace from the get-go. Sounds I've never heard before came out from somewhere deep inside me, and Gabriel growled and panted against the side of my neck, muttering things in Enochian.

"If you. Get me. _Pregnant_. So, help me, Gabriel. I will. Get a _separate_ hotel room. For our honeymoon."

Gabriel reaches up and twists my hair around his fist, making our eyes meet as his brilliant gold orbs flash with rebellion.

"You love me too much," he smirks.

"Try me, Trickster."

The use of his old nickname sends him into a frenzy and I have to hold on for dear life as he fucks me into oblivion, and brings me hurtling into one of the most powerful orgasms I have ever had. His thrusts become erratic, and with a roar, he spills himself inside me. We're coated in sweat, trembling in each other's arms with post fucking goofy grins on our faces. I have to hold on to Gabriel as he sets my feet on the ground, helping me put my underwear and skirt back into place. The little dance that he does to get his own pants put back into place is hilarious and I laugh at him as I lean against the brick wall.

"Who knew that you were a voyeur, eh? Sexy little muffin." Gabriel smirks, and snaps his fingers, the outside world blaring back to life. "Now, let's get your ring."

He intertwines our fingers as we nonchalantly stroll out of the alley like we never did anything. The ring is still in the window and it's just as pretty seeing it the second time as it was the first.

Gabriel doesn't even need to adjust anything; it fits perfectly! Now I know how Gabriel felt when he didn't want to take his band off. I never want to take mine off either.

"Put it in the box before you go all ' _my precious_ ' on it, honey."

"But, my precious. Can't we just wear them now?"

"If I have to wait, you have to wait."

I couldn't help the pout, giving Gabriel my best puppy dog eyes.

"Not going to work, sweet cheeks."

I reluctantly put the ring back in the box, missing the way that it felt on my finger.

"Wow. That's it. We have everything. What do we do now?"

Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows again.

"We've already done that!"

"We can do it again."

"You just want another baby."

"I can't help it. You look good with my child growing inside you."

As exciting as it would be to have another one, what if Chuck didn't bring me back this time? My heart clenches, and I cannot imagine how Gabriel would deal with it.

"What's wrong, baby? Talk to me."

"What if Chuck doesn't bring me back this time? I would be leaving you and our children behind."

"Everything will be fine. I don't think that Father would let you die a second time for fear of pissing me off. Again."

With our rings in our pockets, he flies us home. The sunshine has warmed up the sand to the perfect temperature under our feet as we walk along the waves.

"It's not just that, love. I know that I'm an adopted Winchester and we just don't seem to stay dead but..." I sigh, frustrated and terrified. "What if I really don't come back? Gabriel, you would be alone with our kids. _And_ Sam and Dean. Because we both know they'd never leave you and the kids alone. There's just no guarantee that I'd survive another birth."

"Actually," a new voice pipes up behind us, "you're not going to die for a very, _very_ long time. I've made sure of it." We turn around, and Chuck is standing facing the horizon with his feet buried in the sand and waves washing over his feet. "I never meant for you to die, Gabriel. But, I knew that you, (Y/n), could survive it. If you died, I know that Gabriel wouldn't be able to control his grief and would end badly for everyone." His crystal clear blue eyes gently focus on us. "I don't think I could've created a better match than the two of you."

"We can have more kids?" Gabriel's voice is filled with excitement and a bit of wariness like this was going to be a cruel joke.

"Yes."

"And I won't die?"

"No."

I throw my arms around Gabriel's neck, kissing him and crying with happiness.

"We can have more kids! And I won't die!"

"I did come here to ask something of the both of you."

"What's that?"

"May I have the honor of marrying you?"

I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the sand and Gabriel started stuttering.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

Gabriel hasn't found his voice yet.

"Yes, you can marry us."

Chuck's smile is blinding.

"Thank you."

"You're God. It's not like we could exactly tell you no, anyway."

"Having your permission means the world to me. By far, you're my favorite daughter in law."

We laugh as I hug him, and I really want to rub it in my mother's face that I personally know God.

"I have a gift for you, but it'll have to wait until the day of."

"A gift. Oh. I wasn't expecting anything."

"It's my way of saying sorry for putting you through so much. But, I knew you could handle it."

"Thank you. I don't know what it is yet, but seriously, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Gabriel's still standing a few feet away, but not looking so perplexed anymore by his Father's request. Chuck and I stand side by side, waiting for him to find his voice.

"Why now?"

_Uh oh._

"What do you mean?"

"Why now did you decide to come and be a part of everything? You've been gone for _years_ , never once attempting to step between Lucifer and Michael or any of the other chaos that has taken over our home. I died trying to stop them, and it wasn't even you who put me back together. _She_ did."

"I was wrong. I made a mistake. I thought leaving everything up to Michael would work better than me being in charge. Again, I was wrong. I am sorry that you sacrificed yourself in order to try and stop your brothers'. But, you are here now. Can't you forgive me for the wrongs in the past? I am _trying_ to fix those mistakes."

Gabriel's wings spread out behind him, ruffling and reflecting the sun in each feather's movement, showing his agitation. I don't even realize I'm moving until I'm standing in front of him and running my fingers through the feathers, trying to soothe his frazzled emotions. He hums and closes his eyes, surrounding us with his wings and momentarily shielding us from Chuck's view.

"Forgive him, love. He really is trying. I'd kill to have a dad that tried amending for his mistakes."

I don't think I've ever seen so many emotions run through Gabriel's whiskey eyes. I could see that he wanted to forgive Chuck but he couldn't trust himself in case he was going to be betrayed again.

"I'm not saying that you should ask him to go on a fishing trip or anything like that."

He laughs, hugging me and kissing the top of my head.

"I just can't say no to you, can I?" He sighs, tucking my head underneath his chin and resting his cheek on top of it. "No fishing trips. He'll cheat and separate the water anyway."

"I thought that was Moses' thing?"

"Who do you think gave him the staff?"

"I'm sure you can use a special worm to attract all the fish."

His chuckle rumbles through his chest, and I know that everything will work out in between him and Chuck. He shuffles his wings, and the curl up behind his back, disappearing. It will never cease to amaze me that I can still see them even when they aren't on this plane. Gabriel faces Chuck, holding his head high and takes big steps toward the shorter man to close the distance, stopping when he's only a few inches away.

"Sooo, no fishing trips?"

I have to bite the inside of my cheek to not laugh but Chuck straight up gives Gabriel the biggest shit eating grin ever. Gabriel shakes his head and the two embrace, beginning the long road of repairing their relationship.

"You know, I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around the fact that my Father in Law is literally God himself and every other one of my in-laws, including Amara, are supernatural beings. It's a good thing I don't really have any family left that I talk to because I could only imagine the strange looks I'd get when I'd say, 'oh yeah, my brother in law is Lucifer and he's really not that bad once you get to know him'."

"I'm sorry for not giving you a better family."

"You did." I wrap my arm around Gabriel's waist, laying my head on his shoulder and staring lovingly up at him. "I have a better family now than I could ever ask for."

"I gotta get going but I'll be popping in more often. If that's all right with you."

"Of course. We're usually here. I don't hunt anymore with Sam and Dean so if even if Gabriel's not here, I will be. Faith's needs to know her grandpa anyway, right?"

Chuck's smile grew brighter. "Yeah." He waves goodbye and turns around, walking away until only footprints are left in the sand.

"You're one hell of a negotiator, sugar plum."

"Should we go get our little girl?"

We were only a short distance away from home so we took the time to walk back, holding hands and kicking our feet through the waves that splashed across, just enjoying each other's company.

"Thank you," Gabriel murmurs softly.

"For what, love?"

"Everything. For giving me the love I needed before the apocalypse began, for bringing me back to life and giving me a family. I know I've said it before but with the wedding approaching and the peace we've had, I felt like I haven't said it enough. You and our daughter... you two are everything to me."

"Practicing your vows early?"

He laughs lightly; the sound floating away with the breeze.

"Maybe."

"I really wasn't the best person to be around when you were gone. If it wasn't for... for Balthazar... I wouldn't even be here. I was ready to die to be with you again and I didn't care who I left behind. You were _everything_ to me and I didn't have you. I didn't _want_ to live without you."

"But, here you are."

"And here _you_ are."

We were standing at the edge of the porch steps, facing each other and holding hands with the sun setting in the background, so focused on what we were saying that we didn't hear the girls open the door. The setting sun made Gabriel's hair look golden, and made a halo around his head, making him look every part the archangel that he is.

"If those are anything close to your vows, you're going to have everyone tearing up," Jody announces, looking a little teary eyed herself.

Faith cooes in Claire's arms, stretching out to me and Gabriel.

"Ma!"

We all freeze and look at Faith.

"I wasn't the only one that heard that, right?" I whisper.

"Has she not talked before?" Alex asks, tickling Faith under her ear.

"No. Not yet. She gibbers a lot but not any actual words."

"Ma!" Faith shouts again, adamantly reaching out to me. She squeals happily when I take her in my arms, patting my cheeks with her chubby little hands. "Ma!"

I point to Gabriel, "who is that? Can you say 'da'?"

Gabriel makes a fish face, getting her to giggle.

"Ma!"

Everyone laughs.

"Well, get there. I can't believe she said ma!"

"She crawls pretty quickly too," Claire adds, leaning against the door frame. "One minute she's in front of us, the next she's in another room." Gabriel and I glance at each other, wide-eyed. "What'd I say?"

"Let's go inside," Jody suggests, giving me a look. "Getting dark."

We follow the girls into the house and gather in the front room. Napalm bounces around excitedly at seeing us home, and Faith tries to grab his tail, bursting out into peals of laughter.

"What's all of this about?" Alex questions us, somewhat suspiciously.

"How much do you know about the supernatural world?"

"My dad's body was taken over by an angel. God and everything else is obviously real. Why?"

"Do you know who I am?" Gabriel inquires curiously.

"Someone Sam, Dean and (Y/n) have known for a long time?"

"Try again, cupcake."

Jody studies Claire's and Alex's expressions intently, almost looking like she'd much rather not have them know who Gabriel really is. When they don't say anything, Gabriel taps his finger against his lips, pondering which way would be easiest for them to figure it out. A light bulb _literally_ lights up above his head and he snaps his fingers; a horn appearing in his hand.

"So, you can perform magic tricks?" Claire seems to be getting bored playing twenty questions with Gabriel.

"Did you ever go to Sunday school?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Gabriel twirls the long trumpet-like horn around in his hands.

"Every archangel was known for something, right?"

"Yes. Michael had his sword, Lucifer for his wings and Gabriel..." Alex trails off, the wheels in her head turning. "Gabriel had his horn."

"Bingo!"

Confetti goes off in the front room, scaring the hell out of every one of us.

Claire scoffs. "You're kidding, right? You're _the_ Gabriel?"

"The one and only."

"So, what does this have to do with anything?" she says, flatly.

"Faith isn't one hundred percent human," I blurt out. "That's what all this means. She's what's called a Nephilim. She's part human and part angel."

Claire and Alex's eyes grow twice their size.

"Part _arch_ angel," Gabriel corrects.

"Please don't be afraid of being around here. She's not any different. She's just got some extra that we humans don't have."

Gabriel picks Faith up from the floor, and rubs her back where her wings are, revealing them to Claire and Alex. They both gasp as her little wings flutter.

"Wow."

"They're beautiful."

Gabriel rubs his hand over her back again, making them disappear. "She's safe with all of us, but it's best if the world doesn't see her for what she really is. Too many things would want to use her for what she is. Or to get to me."

The silence weighs heavily on us all with Gabriel's last statement. I clear my throat and set Faith on the floor to crawl around with Napalm.

"Anyone hungry?"

Jody, Alex, and Claire stayed the night that night asking as many questions as they could about Gabriel and Faith. Gabriel, of course, was more than happy to oblige, giving them bible lessons no church could ever offer. Their minds were thoroughly blown by the time they left the next morning. 

******

It was quiet for the next few weeks, with Gabriel only being called away to Heaven or to hunt with the boys a few times. We planted flowers, repainted (because the sand and wind are not kind to houses), and added a few things in and around the house. I'd always wanted a fountain and pond with Koi fish so, I got one. It was soothing to be able to sit and rock in the hammock with Faith or Gabriel and listen to the sounds of the ocean and the gurgling of the fountain.

It was the middle of May when we had one of the worst scares of our lives. Living on the coast had it's fair share of wonder but danger as well. Storms being the biggest said danger.

The ocean had been darker than usual the past couple days, and that should've been our first clue. Napalm flat out refused to go toward the ocean, even running off a couple times before Gabriel could catch him. _Always_ listen to the animals. They can sense things before we can. I remembered learning that in a science class in high school and should have paid more attention to Napalm's frantic actions. We lived too far away for any sirens to be heard, but we did have a storm watcher constantly running on a computer system that Gabriel had created. Which only does us so much good when the electricity is on. The transformers had been blown and power lines knocked down around us with how hard the wind had been blowing and we somehow slept through it all. Luckily, Faith had slept in our bed that night. Poor thing was dealing with teething and wanted to be as close as possible to Gabriel and me. She was asleep on her daddy's chest when Napalm let out the loudest bark we'd ever heard, scaring us all awake. And that's when we heard the howling wind. Our phones were dead, the house was completely dark and we weren't prepared at all to leave.

"Stay here with Faith, I'll go see how bad it is."

He was gone in a blink, and just to be safe, I started gathering things into a bag in case we had to leave.

Thunder shook the house, and lightning lit it up making Gabriel look like a shadow when he appeared again. I pulled the gun out from the top drawer of the nightstand, pointing it at him.

"Wait! It's just me, honey." I let out a shaky breath and put the gun back away. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know. How bad is it?"

"If it was just me, I'd stay here and wait it out. But for yours and Faith's sake, we need to get you out of here."

"I've got a bag somewhat packed."

Gabriel holds up another one. "Me too." He whistles for Napalm, slipping the dog's harness on him, attaching a leash and wraps an arm around me and Faith. Moments later we're standing in the library of the bunker and miles away from the danger of the storm.

"I hope they're here. Otherwise, they'll be in for quite a surprise when they come back." We walk through the bunker, trying to hear anything besides ourselves. "Sam?! Dean?!"

"(Y/n)?!" Dean's voice rings down the hallway, sounding like it's coming from the kitchen.

I can kind of hear Sam too, probably confused about why they were hearing us calling for them. We all meet about halfway, and I sigh in relief. "I am so happy you guys are here," I mumble into Dean's chest as he pulls Faith and me into a hug."

"De!" she exclaims.

Dean's jaw drops. "She's talking, now?"

"Sorry, guess I forgot to mention it last time we talked."

"Am!"

Sam laughs, holding his arms out to take her. "Gotta stop growing, baby girl."

"Yeah," Gabriel huffs. "You're telling us. We have to keep a much closer eye on her now because she'll fly off when she's crawling around sometimes."

"Am!" she pinches Sam's cheeks and giggles.

"Come on, let's go somewhere more comfortable to talk about what you guys are doing showing up here in the middle of the night."

Napalm follows closely behind Dean, who pretends to be annoyed but 'secretly' feeds the dog bits of bacon out of his pocket. Faith gibbers on to Sam who responds enthusiastically like he can understand what she's saying.

"I'm going to put our bags in our rooms and then be back."

"Okay."

I sink into the fluffy chair, wrapping myself up in a blanket that smells like Dean. Sam's on the floor with Faith, making her laugh as he rolls multiple tennis balls to Napalm who tries to catch them all with jaws wide open. Gabriel strolls back in, perching on the armrest and taking a beer that Dean offers to him.

"So," Dean starts, stretching out on the couch. "What brings you guys here in the middle of the night? Not that I mind, it's great to see everyone again."

"Nice save, Dean."

"Shut up, Sam."

"Storm caught us off guard at home. This was the first place we thought of to come to wait it out."

"That bad, huh?"

"Knocked out all of our electricity and power lines around the house."

"Damn."

"What time is it anyway?" Sam pulls his phone out and shows me the screen. "It's only four? Damn. I thought it was earlier than that. Guess we're up for the day."

Ha, right. Faith and I were passed out an out later in the chair while Sam, Dean, and Gabriel vegged out from a rare day off of hunting, playing Mario Kart.

"You ready to be a married man? Archangel? Whatever?" Dean asks, tossing a green shell behind his Donky Kong character.

"Do you really think that I would be getting cold feet after everything (Y/n) and I have been through?"

Dean huffs angrily as he's pegged with a winged blue shell.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're like the angelic version of a player. _Casa Erotica_ , Kali... need I go on?"

"(Y/n) has given me everything I could want. Why would I throw that away? I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life. And that's including when I abandoned Heaven to become Loki."

Sam's using Yoshi and throws his hands up victoriously when he manages to skid by Dean at the very last second and win the race. "What about more kids? Having Faith killed her. Yeah, she was lucky that Chuck brought her back but what if next time that doesn't happen?"

"Dear ol' Dad fixed that. Told us _personally_ that we can have as many kids as we want and she won't die from it."

Gabriel grins, smug when Sam hits a banana peel he threw with Bowser.

Dean laughs as he shocks Sam with the little cloud. "You already got her pregnant again, didn't you?"

"She'd have my balls _and_ my wings cut off if I did. We had a bit of... _fun_ while we were ring shopping and she threatened to stay in a different hotel room on our honeymoon if I got her knocked up before the wedding. She wants to be able to fit in her dress."

"Who's going to marry you guys?"

"Dad."

Sam and Dean's head's swivel around to Gabriel so fast that they almost gave themselves whiplash.

"You're serious?"

"God with a capital 'g' is going to marry the two of you?"

"He asked, so we said yes."

Dean just mouth's 'wow' and turns back to the game, disgruntled that he was knocked back a few places because he fell off the rainbow road. He becomes too concentrated on the game to pay attention for a few minutes so Sam fills in the silence.

"Who's going to walk her down?"

"She said she wants to walk by herself."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to choose between you and Dean. I didn't think it'd be fair."

My voice startles them since their backs are to me and they couldn't see I had been awake for a few minutes already.

"You could always ask Cas. Or even Lucifer."

"It's not that big of a deal. As long as I get to where I'm going, that's all that matters. Cas already said he'd stand in as a guard and Lucifer is already going to be doing the same thing."

Gabriel tossed me the extra controller. "Choose your teams."

"Me and Dean versus you and Sam."

"Fine, we get blue."

"Your balls are going to be blue."

"Yeah right, sweet cheeks. You can't go that long without some of this."

_Damn. He got me._

"So Jody and Donna are your bridesmaids, right? Who is walking with them?"

"Sam with Jody and Donna with you."

"You really not going to have anyone walk you down?" Sam pries.

"You've already got your job," Gabriel warns.

"I'm really okay with walking by myself. Besides, Chuck said something about having a gift for me the day of so who knows. You know what, I'll ask Cas if he wouldn't mind."

"Ask me what?"

"Speaking of," I laugh, and tilt my head back to look up at the blue-eyed seraph. "Would you like to walk me down the aisle?"

"Shouldn't Sam or Dean do that?"

"They're doing something else."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Of course. Why do you think I asked?"

"Yes. I will walk you down the aisle."

Faith's little eyes blink awake; her face brightening into a wide toothy grin when she sees Cas.

"Unc!"

Cas tilts his head.

"What's she saying?"

"She's calling you uncle."

"Unc!" she cries out again, squirming around to get to him. He doesn't move fast enough, and her tiny wings flap with frustration, lifting her a few inches off of me. His eyes grow wide and quickly puts himself in front of us to take her in his arms. "Unc!" Cas's eyes gleam when she claps happily as soon as he picks her up.

It's a heartwarming moment and the rush of emotion combined with the storm scare has me tearing up.  
  
"You okay, (Y/n)?" Sam asks, noticing me wiping away my tears.  
  
Gabriel and Dean turn their heads and now I feel embarrassed because they've all put me on the spot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I've missed you guys and this and then the stress from the storm just has me all messed up."

"Are you sure?" Dean's tone has me backtracking and I glare at Gabriel.

"If you were pregnant I'd know!" he holds his hands up in the air as if surrendering.

"Are you sure?" I mimic Dean, narrowing my eyes.

" _If_ you are, it's too early to hear a heartbeat. I _promise_ you will still fit in your dress _if_ you're pregnant again."

"You're a dead man if I don't."

"Soooo, we're going to be uncles again?" Dean sounds so hopeful that it breaks my heart.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. We haven't exactly been careful after Chuck told us I won't die from having more kids..."

"Who wants to go to the store?!"

"Oh my God, Dean no. I am not getting a pregnancy test right now."

"Why not?"

"I don't... I don't know..."

Gabriel gets up from the floor, kneeling in front of me as my brain goes a million miles a minute thinking about everything we'd have to get to prepare for a second child. Not that it should be completely stressful considering I'm with an archangel that can snap anything into existence, but still. Stressful. He lays a hand on my lower belly, closing his eyes and concentrating. I can see his jaw moving underneath the slight beard he's started to grow, and the longer he stays in that position, the more my heart beat speeds up. I blink and he's gone.

"Oh, that son of a bitch. Where'd he go?"

Dean chokes back a laugh. "Someone's in the doghouse."

Gabriel pops back in a moment or so later, holding two giant stuffed puppies and a bag of my favorite candy. "Please don't kill me. I happen to love being alive again and am very much looking forward to marrying you."

"Why are you holding _two_ stuffed dogs?"

Gabriel goes silent, with only a sheepish grin on his face. Sam and Dean burst out into uncontrollable laughter, and it's only then that I get it.

" _Twins_? You got me knocked up with _twins_?!"

Blue confetti rains down on all of us and the boys laugh harder.

"You realize you two are going to help raise them, right?"

"Is that really wise?" Sam manages to get out before pealing into laughter again.

"As soon as I get my hands on that angel of mine, I'm going to wring his neck."

I stalk down the hallway to our old room, opening the door and finding candles lit up on every surface, save the bed. Gabriel's laying on top of it, with rose petals all around him and a bouquet of thornless rainbow colored roses placed tastefully between his legs and a lollipop sticking out of his mouth. He waggles his eyebrows, snaps his fingers and my clothes are gone, replaced with a whipped cream bikini.

"Hiya, hot mama."

"Cute, Gabe. But you're still dead."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"With all my heart."

"I'm going to find a spell and make your dick shrivel off."

"You love little Gabe too much to do that."

_Damn. I really do._

"I'll build us a new house."

"We're going to need a bigger one anyway."

"I'll get you a boat."

He keeps moving farther away on the bed as I get closer.

"I don't want a boat."

"A pack of dogs."

"Luci promised hellhound puppies."

"A herd of horses?"

"Keep talking, angel. You might live longer."

He's at the edge of the bed now and has nowhere to go except the floor.

"I'll give you the world."

"Gabriel."

"What?"

I'm on the floor on my knees in front of him.

"You have given me the world. Now put that silver tongue of yours to use before the whipped cream melts everywhere."

His golden eyes twinkle in the candlelight and he salutes me. "Yes, ma'am," and scoops me up in his arms and places me in the center of the bed. "Walls are soundproofed too."

"Good."

Gabriel devours the whipped cream around my nipples and makes an absolute mess as he does so, getting it all in his beard and on his face. More cream appears all over my torso, and soon he's just as covered as I am. Just to be an ass, ropes appear on my wrists, and I'm tied to the bedposts.

"You're cruel, Gabriel."

He smirks and snickers as he makes his way down my body, wiggling his eyebrows and then burying his face between my legs. I jerk under the pressure of his mouth, whining and moaning from the pleasure. He puts my legs over his shoulders, wrapping his arms over the top of my thighs and holding me still. I cry out as I cum quickly and hard, covering Gabriel's beard in my juices and what's left of the whipped cream. I'm given no time to rest because Gabriel swiftly covers my body with his, entering me in one fell swoop, beginning a ruthless pace. He keeps my hands tied, rotating between long, loving thrusts and sharp, harsh ones.

"Forgiven me, yet?"

The only response I have is a long, drawn out moan as he reaches down and flicks my clit with a thumb.

"Come for me, (Y/n)!"

His demand rockets through me, and I come undone around him, screaming his name. My walls tighten unbearably around his cock, and he spills himself inside of me with a growl, his wings flaring out behind him. He lays on his stomach next to me to not crush me underneath the weight of him and his wings.

"Maybe we should fight more often," I laugh, my chest still heaving from exertion.

"Pfft. That wasn't even a fight, honey bun."

"What are we going to do about our house?"

"I'll build you a new one. It'll be my wedding gift to you."

" _Build_?"

"From the ground up."

"You're serious?"

"Of course, sweet thing."

"It's May. How are you going to have it built in time?"

"I'll 'provide' the materials and build it by hand. However many rooms, however many floors, and anything else you could want. It's yours."

"Two stories, wrap around porch, and a chimney with bedrooms on the second floor overlooking the ocean."

Gabriel laughs loudly. "Haven't thought this one out at all have you?"

"But I want to keep the kitchen the way it is."

"We can do that."

"Twins. Jesus, Gabriel, we're going to have twins. I hate you."

"You love me."

"Until I'm giving birth. Then, I'm going to kill you."

"Baby, if I could take your pain away while doing that, I would."

"I'm sure Rowena could come up with something."

Gabriel groans into the pillows.

"Come on," I slap him on the ass, "let's go tell the boys that we're going to be staying here for a while again."

Some of my favorite pajamas are still in the dresser and I sigh in satisfaction when I slip into the soft material of my fuzzy pants with scooby doo on them.

"Need a moment there with Scoob?"

"Nah. Just missed my clothes."

I looked down at my breasts and made a frowny face.

"Why the long face?"

"They're going to get bigger. Again."

Gabriel 'hmmms' and stands in front of me, holding me by the hips at arm's length, openly eyeing my breasts.

"Ooh but baby, Daddy likes them when they're big."

Gabriel developing a "daddy" kink is not going to end well for anyone because he will use it every and any way he can to embarrass the shit out of everybody around him. I hate to admit that him calling himself that in a sexual way is a bit of a turn on and Chuck help me if he figures it out.

He kisses my forehead, and removes the shirt from my hands, pulling it over my head and laughs when I stand there and pout at him.

"Are you a penguin today? I can totally make that happen."

I shove my arms through the holes and shake my head with a small smile on my face.

"I would prefer not to be a bird. Having one feather brain around is enough." Gabriel holds his hand over his heart with his mouth open, mocking being offended. "Need help there, Joffrey?"

"How dare you."

"I thought it was funny."

I loop my arm through his and pad barefoot through the bunker, searching for the boys and our daughter. They're all in the kitchen and haven't noticed us yet so Gabriel stands behind me and wraps his arms around my flat, for now, stomach, and rests his chin on my shoulder. Dean's got Faith in a high chair, and feeding her small pieces of pie while she repeats "Dee" over and over when he doesn't feed her fast enough. She turns her head and yells "ma!" when she spots Gabriel and I standing in the doorway. Dean smiles guiltily and points at Sam.

"I saved her from being fed vegetables!"

Sam rolls his eyes, holding up a small bowl of peas.

"Lucky for you both, she eats everything."

"She's a warrior. Can't eat that rabbit food crap. You guys make up?"

Gabriel plants a big smack on my cheek, and grins. "Of course, we did." He pushes me forward with his feet on either side of mine, sitting down in the chair at the end of the table and pulling me onto his lap.

"We actually wanted to ask you guys something."

"What's that?" Sam raises an eyebrow; we never ask for anything.

"Can we stay here with you guys until Gabriel finishes our new house?"

Dean makes a face. "I can't believe you just asked that. This is your home just as much as it is mine and Sam's." His green eyes shift to Gabriel. "You're building her a house?"

"Well, we are going to need more room, numbskull. Twins and all that." Dean opens his mouth but Gabriel holds up his hand, silencing him for the moment. "Yes, when I said _build_ , I meant it. I'll use my mojo to get what I need, but the rest of it I'm doing by hand. Taking a page out of my half brother's book." Sam and Dean look mildly confused. "Jesus. He was a carpenter, remember?" I chuckled when they went 'oooh' at the same time. "If either one of you two wants to volunteer, be my guest. I'll fly us back and forth."

"Angel air, yay," Dean grumbles.

"We still have to go home and pack so it'll probably be a few days before we come back."

"Not really," Gabriel argues.

"How?" I turn in his lap, frowning at him.

"Two words: Supernatural storage."

Dean laughs. "Got a Mary Poppins bag stashed somewhere that we don't know about?"

"Close, Dean-o. More like a giant metal storage container."

"Why don't you guys pack what you need, and Faith can stay here with us for a bit?" Sam suggests, shrugging his shoulders like it was an every day offer.

"You're sure?"

Sam lifts Faith out of the high chair, much to the offense of Dean and blows on her cheek, making her bust out into a peal of laughter. His long hair is quickly grabbed with both of her tiny hands and he continues blowing raspberries all over. Her giggles and absolute merriment with Sam makes us all feel a little bit younger, and our souls not so heavy.

"We've got her, kiddo," Dean reassures us. "Go get your stuff, and we'll be right here waiting."

Gabriel and I place kisses on her cheeks, and then the world falls out from under my feet for a moment.

"Well, honey bun, should we get started?"

We packed as many clothes as we could, and made sure to grab Faith's favorite stuffed animals, Napalm's toys, food and bed and other things to keep Faith and myself occupied at the bunker. All the wedding stuff was magically put into a tote and was coming with us too. I took one last look around the house, sad that it wasn't going to be here anymore but excited for the new house and the memories we'll create in it.

"Ready, baby?"

I nod. Gabriel snaps his fingers, and the house was emptied.

We walk outside, hand in hand, and stop at the sight in front of us. The beach in is almost unrecognizable. The sand has shifted, shells, clumps of beach grass and driftwood are scattered everywhere, along with a sizable log that came out of nowhere. Our water fountain is covered in sand, and if it wasn't for the tarp that had been secured over our koi pond, the fish might've died from all the sand invading their water. Luckily, the hot tub had been covered too.

"What are you going to do with the fish?"

"They'll be put in a temporary tank until their new pond is finished."

"Okay. I really like them and don't want them to die."

"No one is going to die, sugar plum."

With our bags in hand, Gabriel takes us back to the bunker.

There's a hunt that the boys needed to take care of before they started on the construction of the new house, and to make sure nothing went wrong, Gabriel went with them.

Cas rotated with Chuck on keeping Faith and I company while they worked on the house, and boy was he excited to become a grandfather again. One night while we were all gathered around the table, Chuck asked us if we had any names planned out for our twin boys. I squeezed Gabriel's hand, and he nodded, fighting a grin.

"Samuel John and Robert Dean. I know wasn't with you guys before your dad passed, and Bobby was like my own dad since I didn't have much of one. Gabriel and I had talked about it, and what better way to honor the men that raised the two boys that adopted me into their family, than by naming our sons after all four of you?"

A traitorous tear slipped down my face after I finished my explanation, and I quickly wiped it away, hoping it wouldn't have been noticed. Sam and Dean did notice, and both of them had to rub their eyes.

"That's really sweet, (Y/n)," Dean had to clear his throat a few times before he could get the sentence out.

Their eyes are red, and I can't help but get up and give each of them a hug. They crush me in their arms, pressing a kiss to my temple and just holding on for the sake of holding on.

About a week after finding out there'll be two more additions to our family, we got more excitement in our lives. Faith started to walk.

We were in her room, playing with soft little blocks and stacking them on top of each other when one of the towers fell over and a block rolled away. Faith's tawny curls bobbed as she looked around for it, pointed when she saw it and pushed herself off the ground, wobbling on two feet before taking a tiny step. She took another and my eyes widened when I saw the determination on her cherub-like face to get the block on her own.

_Gabriel, you and the boys need to get back now!_

Within seconds Sam, Dean, and Gabriel were back home and shoving each other aside to get into Faith's room. They stop when I hold a finger to my lips and direct their attention to her slowly but surely making her way to the little block. She plops down when it's in her hands, and she turns around giving me a wide grin. Two little bottom teeth poked up, making the smile even cuter. Being a Nephilim and having an Archangel daddy made teething so much easier than it would've if she was completely human.

"Da! Uncs!"

She was thrilled to see her daddy and uncles, and much to their surprise, she got back up and headed their way. Gabriel kneeled down, holding his arms out and encouraging her to keep going until she got to him. Needless to say, the rest of the day was spent watching her walk everywhere and seeing how far she would go to any of us. Walking was exciting but the thought of her flying was terrifying. Hopefully, that was still a while off.

Lucifer popped in every once in a while, congratulating me when he heard the news and quickly took an interest in seeing Gabriel physically build a house from the ground up.

"It's like you all have no confidence in my abilities," Gabriel whined one day.

"You're taking this the wrong way," Lucifer argued. "We're not questioning your "ability" to do something. It's if you can do it the old-fashioned way and not get bored."

Gabriel seemed more offended about that than us 'doubting his abilities'.

Rowena enthusiastically agreed to be my midwife once more, doubly excited that I was having twins.

"Pretty sure everyone besides me is excited about it because they're not popping them out."

"It'll all be worth it after they're here," she reminded me.

Concerned about my pregnancy being revealed before I want it to be, she helped come up with a concealment spell that wouldn't harm me or my sons. I wasn't showing yet, but with their angelic parentage, who knows how much they would grow before the wedding. Rowena promised that I would still fit in my dress, even if it needed to be taken out a little bit for my growing belly. Keeping it from Jody, Donna and the girls was hard. With Faith's first birthday approaching in June, they'd started asking if Gabriel and I were going to have any more and if the risk would still be the same. They were visibly relieved as I said that Chuck had taken care of that issue as I video chatted with them. They couldn't wait to see the new house and commended Gabriel on building it with his own two hands. The boys would come home, exhausted but happy to see us waiting for them. With Gabriel popping all of our food over via angel air, it was easy for us to stay stocked with food. To battle my boredom while they juggled hunting and building, I cooked and baked for them, usually making a giant mess while Faith helped me. When they'd hit a snag with the house, or couldn't tolerate each other's company for a small bit, one of them would stay home for a day and trade off with Cas or Lucifer, and have a movie day with me and Faith. The boys became somewhat like Bobby; doing the research for hunters and only hunting when it was close to home. They weren't retiring but taking the time to be a family and let other hunters take the pressure of the world off their shoulders for a while. I could see the age fading away just a little, revealing the boys that had to grow up too fast as they bickered with each other and Gabriel about all the add on's that the house "needed".

"Why do we need a pool? The ocean is right there!"

"Sharks, Gabriel!" Dean fired back. "There are no sharks in pools."

Gabriel gave him a look that said 'I'm going to put a shark in the pool just to fuck with you'. "And a pool table? Really?"

"Gotta teach them early how to play. They could become world champions."

I rolled my eyes. "You want to teach them to hustle people."

Dean just smiled and sipped his beer.

"You're a bad influence and they're not even here yet."

"And?"

Of course, I was sent several selfies and pictures with each step in progress they made and vowed to print them off to hang up in the new house. 

 

 

 

They made me laugh with each one they sent.

As much as we wanted Faith's first birthday party to be at our house, another storm had swept in, putting a halt on construction and our plans. Sam and Dean both went ballistic when it came time to pick things out for her birthday. They grabbed everything that she pointed to and argued over what kind of theme she was going to have. The debate was settled when Faith pointed to a giant pink and gold princess crown, and then it was a race to see who could grab more streamers, decorations and little princess accessories. Gabriel and I just wandered behind them and laughed as they fought over who got to push her in the shopping cart. It was heartwarming to see how excited they became over Faith's birthday. Their birthday's however, they weren't so willing to cooperate. You win some and lose some, I guess. Streamers were everywhere in the bunker, thanks to the creativeness of Sam and Dean, and Cas, Gabriel and Lucifer being able to fly and put them in the places that the boys couldn't reach with a ladder. Seeing a crown placed on Lucifer's head was hilarious, and he kept it on just for Faith's entertainment. Threats were made if anyone else found out.

Jody, Donna and the girls came, and I got to meet Garth and his wife with their little boy. Crowley and Rowena were there too, wisely giving Lucifer a wide berth. Chuck held her on his lap, laughing every time she grabbed his beard and yelled out 'pa' to get his attention. They were all delighted to see her walking _and_ running around. Crowley even held back a complaint when she wrinkled one of his suits. Napalm was overjoyed with meeting new people but was cautious around Garth and his family with them being werewolves.

She had a mountain of gifts on the one table that wasn't covered with food, and half of them were from Sam and Dean alone. Wrapping paper was strewn everywhere as Faith tore through it to get what was on the inside. Her peals of laughter from watching Napalm tear through the wrapping paper had everyone laughing with her. Piles of clothes, blankets, and toys surrounded us and Gabriel once she's done.

"Time for cake!"

Gabriel did her big cake himself, there were cupcakes all over the place, and of course, with her daddy being the trickster there was candy everywhere. She obliterated her smash cake and got it all over her, me and Gabriel because we were sitting closest to her. Dean passed around beers, nonchalantly handing me a Green Apples Jones soda with a Smirnoff label over it, and toasted to Faith and family. After all the excitement of her big day, Faith yawns and smiles sleepily at me and her daddy, holding her arms out.

"I'll give her a bath, cupcake," Gabriel offers, picking his little girl up and laughing about the cake covering her. She curls up against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and almost immediately falling asleep.

Sam and Dean had already begun cleaning things up, Garth and his family said their goodbyes, along with Rowena, Crowley, and Lucifer popping out so that just left me, Jody, Donna, and the girls. Chuck was wandering around somewhere talking with Cas.

"Gabriel sure knows how to throw a party," Donna chuckles.

"Halloween is his favorite," I reply, wandering around and organizing all the candy into containers. " _That's_ a party. When I was traveling around with... with Balthazar, we went to New Orleans for not only Mardi Gras that year but Halloween too. Now there are some people that know how to party. Going to the Vampire Ball was a blast. Always wanted to go."

Jody chokes a bit on her drink and Claire's eyes are as big as saucers. "You went to a ball thrown by _vampire's_?!" they shout at the same time.

"Not our kind of vampires. It's a ball thrown every year for Anne Rice and her vampire stories. I think I've still got a bottle of brandy or something from both times I went."

It's still hard for me to talk about Balthazar, and when I thought the conversation was going to stop, Jody started asking more questions in her 'curious mom' tone.

"Where else did you go?"

"Well," I begin, wandering through the halls with them in the direction of the living room, sinking down into a papasan chair that I pleaded with Gabriel to get. "I'm not sure how much time passed because we were constantly moving from place to place. Balthazar wanted to take me everywhere, so he did. We went to Ireland for Saint Patrick's Day. I barely remember the day itself but I woke up horribly sick the following morning. Saw the Northern Lights from Alaska, whale watched on Vancouver Island. Went to Sydney for New Years. Visited every major museum in Europe. Oh yeah, Stonehenge was amazing by the way. South America was kind of a blur after visiting Rio. Africa was incredible. Russia was cold as balls. We walked on the Great Wall and jet ski'd over to Japan and went to their aquarium to see a whale shark. Collected shot glasses from all fifty states. We even went to Jerusalem and he told me how things really happened."

"Soooo, if I took you to all those places it wouldn't be as special would it?" Gabriel's leans on the doorway, taking apart a cupcake. A baby monitor is attached to his hip, meaning Faith was asleep in her room.

"Of course it would be special. I wanted to do all those things with you. If it wasn't for Balthazar, I wouldn't even be here."

"Why not?" asks Donna quietly.

"I was standing on the edge of a bridge and, uh, was going to jump."

Sam and Dean had come into the living room; Sam's foreheads wrinkled with concern as they lowered themselves down into their matching 'man cave' chairs.

"When was this?"

"Right after you jumped into the cage with Lucifer."

"I remember getting that voice mail. I would've come to get you and bring you home with me but I didn't know where you were." Gabriel joins me in the chair, arranging us so my legs were across his lap. "By the time Bobby and I found out that you were all right, you and Balthazar had already taken off on your around the world in eighty days trip."

"Why weren't you with Dean?" Sam presses gently.

"He was living his apple pie life. I didn't want to be a reminder of everyone we'd lost." I finish off my soda, and Gabriel holds out a bottle of apple juice. He almost lets out a purr when I kiss the top of his head.

"We're family, (Y/n). You could've come with me."

"I know, Dean. But, you were trying to move on. It was best that we went our separate ways."

The guilt that the elder Winchester still carried from almost losing his whole family showed in some of the gray hairs he pretended he didn't have. Alex and Claire tried hard to hide their yawns, and a yawn of my own follows.

Gabriel pats my knee. "Come on, baby. Let's get youu,-" he draws the word out, catching himself before he spilled the jelly beans,"- to bed."

Jody, Donna, and the girls were all staying and leaving early in the morning so we bid them good night and made them promise to call as soon as they got home tomorrow since I'd most likely still be sleeping when they left. I was out at as soon as I hit the pillows.

With Faith's party being such a success, my confidence had boosted being able to have an incredible wedding. Having a creative archangel on my side was definitely a bonus, and so was having a pair of brothers that would do anything for Faith and myself.

Gabriel worked vigilantly on the house, sometimes not even coming back to the bunker until late evening. If he injured himself, much to Sam and Dean's amusement, he'd keep the injury from healing just to get pity when he got home. I always indulged him and kissed his 'boo boo' as he'd call it.

Cas would usually stay behind in the bunker with me and Faith, keeping an eye on her while I was cooking, baking or cleaning to keep myself occupied while Gabriel was gone. I'd never really needed a car with always flying everywhere with Gabe but with the garage full of classic cars and a need to keep busy, I was taking Faith and Cas on all sorts of little trips. Whether it was going clothes shopping, (Faith was growing like a weed and I was going to need bigger clothing again), or simple trips to the park, we made sure to pass the time quickly.

Before we knew it, we were celebrating the fourth of July in our new house.

It was two story just like I'd asked for. Three bedrooms; two upstairs, one down. Downstairs was mine and Gabriel's and the bedrooms upstairs would be for the twins and Faith. Two bathrooms: one for the kids and visitors who stay the night. Master bathroom attached to mine and Gabe's room. An open dining room, kitchen and living room with a porch that wrapped halfway around the house, allowing us to have the hot tub right outside our room and another porch right off the dining room for room to barbeque. Plus, a loft upstairs for overnight guests. The house was perfect.

After Sam, Dean, and Gabriel burned through all of the fireworks, the house was finally quiet. The boys were upstairs in the loft, with Faith right down the hall in her room. Napalm could occasionally be heard walking from room to room. Gabriel and I laid on our sides, our hands linked and goofy grins on our faces.

"Thank you."

"For what, cupcake?"

"Everything. You, the boys and your brothers did amazing on the house."

Gabe laughs, his amber eyes glowing in the moonlight streaming through the window. "Luci didn't do much except sit in a beach chair and tan while laughing at us."

"Of course, he did." I scoot closer to him until our noses are touching and ghost my lips over his. "I love you. I feel like I don't say it enough."

Warm hands slip under my nightgown, pushing the silky material up to uncover my belly. "I feel like I should be the one saying that." Tawny curls tickled my neck as he placed kisses on my shoulder. "I almost didn't have you here with me for this."

I run my fingers through his hair, sighing. "That's been on your mind for a while, huh?"

Gabe lays his forehead on my collarbone, his long eyelashes brushing against the bare skin. "Guess you could say that."

"I get why but, _why_? That was _years_ ago and we're both here now."

"Would you have stopped traveling with Balthazar if he wouldn't have brought you to my house?"

"Probably not. But, in the end, I would have lost him anyway. He got back involved with Sam and Dean and I still would've been alone."

"What if Cas hadn't come and got you while the Deanmon was running amok?"

"I probably would've stayed away. I know that I alone did not bring you back. I'm sure somehow I helped but your father did most of the work putting you together. Somehow, some way, you would've made your way back to me. I know it."

Gabe's still facedown on my chest, idly drawing little marks on my throat with his thumb. "Would you have finally chosen Sam?"

"Gabriel, please look at me."

Usually, bright golden eyes are dull, filled with sadness and misery. "This almost never happened. The greatest gifts I have ever been given almost didn't exist."

"Okay, one: after Texas, I wouldn't have chosen Sam. And two: Maybe you should talk to Chuck. He would have better insight to this than I would."

"Dad's busy. He doesn't have time."

I rolled my eyes, arching a brow. "Do you really think that or are you afraid of me being right that all this would've worked out on way or another?" Gabe goes completely serious for a moment before licking the side of my neck. I push his head away, laughing. "You're such a child. Or would that be cherub for you?" I hook one of my legs around his, rolling him onto his back and straddle him. "Seriously Gabe. Talk to your dad. Now." He opens his mouth but I place my hand over it. "Yes, I'm well aware it's the middle of the night. But, what's time to God?" He waggles his eyebrows and I move my hand just in time for him to stick his tongue out.

"Okay," he sighs, running a hand through his hair. Gabe sits up, so I wrap my legs around his back and my arms around his neck. We're eye level with each other, just staring for a few moments in the peace and quiet. "What would I do without you?"

"Get yourself into trouble with Sam and Dean because of your Trickster ways or be put on some other hunter's shit list."

"You know it, babe."

I climb off him, taking hold of his hand and tugging until he gets up. The breeze is a bit chilly as I slide the glass door open, and step out onto the porch to gaze up at the stars with Gabriel. "One of these days you'll have to tell me how you and your brothers chose the constellations."

There's a shift in the air, and Chuck is sitting on the porch swing with two fishing poles across his lap. "How about that fishing trip?"

I bite back a smile, pressing a kiss to Gabe's cheek before stepping back inside. Wondering if one of the boys' are still up, I pad quietly over to my dresser and pull out a pair of sweatpants to slip on. The bonus of having a brand new house? The stairs don't creak. Dean is still awake and pushes himself into a sitting position on the couch when he sees me coming up.

"Hey, kiddo. What are you still doing up?"

"Can't sleep."

Dean holds out the blanket for me to sit underneath with him, laying an arm across my shoulders. "What's on your mind?"

"Dean Winchester, do you want to talk about feelings?"

"Shut up," he chuckles. "Cold feet?"

"No. Definitely not." I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Gabriel getting cold feet?"

"No. He's kind of stuck in the past right now. During the time that he was gone. He's talking to Chuck right now."

Dean frowns the light from the tv reflecting in his forest hued eyes.

"Why?"

"He's going through each scenario and wondering if he still would've been brought back." Dean grunts. I glance over at Sam, who's sprawled out on the other couch with a hand resting on top of Napalm while he lays on the floor. "You know what he asked me?" I whispered, Dean barely hearing me. Dean turns his head to look down at me. I briefly meet his eyes, before studying the designs on the blanket. "He asked me if I would've finally chosen Sammy."

"Would you have?"

"If Sam wouldn't have left me the way he did in Texas, maybe. I'm sure I could've had babies with him and maybe we would've gotten married too but that all went out the door when he did. Gabriel is my whole life. I felt empty the entire time he was gone. Six years are _completely_ blurred."

"Do you love Sam?"

"Yes, I love Sam. I love you, too."

"That's not what I mean. Do you _love_ Sam?"

"Yes."

"So, would you have chosen him?"

"No. Not after he broke my heart." I curled into Dean's side, and he tightened his arm around my shoulder, placing a soft kiss on the top of my head. "Love you, Deany."

"Love you too, kiddo."

I yawn, pulling the blanket tighter around myself and watch whatever movie Dean has on, trying to stay awake until Gabriel comes back.

It's not until two-ish that Gabriel comes back in, satisfied with the conversation he had had with Chuck. I'm asleep next to Dean, with an arm across his stomach and the other one tucked into his side. He's barely awake, waiting for Gabriel as well. So, when the archangel traced my steps from a few hours ago, Dean was fully awake. The angel handed Dean a beer, popping one up for himself too. Gabriel's amber gaze rested on my sleeping form for a few moments before meeting Dean's.

"Get everything cleared up?"

"Yeah."

"You know you've had her worried, right?"

"I know."

"So?"

"Dad explained to me that yes, like (Y/n) was saying, I would've been brought back one way or another. Whether it would have been during that storm or another time, I would've come back to her. Dad specifically created her for me and put her in yours and Sam's path."

"Everything happens for a reason, huh?"

"Yep."

"Why'd you ask her about Sam?"

"Because I needed to know."

"Needed to know what? If she'd choose my brother over you even though she's already had one of your kids, and is pregnant again with your twins? She _died_ giving birth to that beautiful little girl in there and you _doubt_ her? You cannot possibly be that dense, Gabriel. Yes, she loves Sam but he broke her heart. Balthazar was the last person she allowed to get close to her and he got taken away too. She would've waited for the rest of her life for you to come back."

"I know, Dean. I know!"

"Then what's your problem?"

"I had to know that I wasn't going to be taken away from her. Because I know that she'd never find anyone else to be with if I died again. That's why I asked her about Sam."

"Take her to bed, Gabriel. She's going to get a kink in her neck from sleeping like this. Make her her favorite breakfast in the morning. Hell, re-propose for being a jackass if you have to."

Dean shuffles the blanket, and Gabriel scoops me up in his arms, flying us down to our room. I don't wake up, and unconsciously tuck myself in closer to Gabriel's side. An arm stretches across his chest, and legs tangle together. He turns slightly on his side, laying one set of wings over us. I smile in my sleep, murmuring his name, intriguing him enough that he places his forehead on mine and a hand on the side of my face to see what I'm dreaming about.

_Two little golden-haired boys run around chasing Napalm while Faith and I walk hand and hand along the water, the sun shining brightly down on all of us. Sam and Dean sit in chairs in the ocean with fishing poles in their hands. I turn and wave to Gabriel, smiling and rubbing a hand over the slight bump showing under the blue sundress I'm wearing. He's never felt so happy. This is his life, his future. Faith runs up to him, curls bouncing around her face and little golden wings fluttering in excitement._

_"Grandpa Chuck is coming today, right?"_

_"Yeah, sugar plum."_

_"What about Uncle Lucifer and Uncle Cas?"_

_"I'm not sure. They're pretty busy helping Grandpa Chuck."_

_She throws her arms around his waist, and he runs his fingers through her hair, marveling at how grown up she already was. Dean shouts as he stands up, fighting with a fish. Faith takes off, wanting to see her uncle pull it out of the water. Little Sam and Bobby come barreling up to him, and he kneels down, catching them both in his open arms. They look like him but have your eyes._

_"Build us a sand castle, daddy!"_

_"With a mote and real alligators to guard it from the girls!"_

_"As you wish."_

Gabriel pulls himself out of my dream, tears streaming down his face and onto mine. The sensation wakes me up, and I stretch, stroking the wings above me.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing's wrong. I peeked into your dream and saw our future." He shuffles us around so he's on top, bracing himself on his elbows. His wings flared out behind him, touching the ceiling and the walls.

"Is that a bad thing?"

Amber eyes brighten to gold. "It was perfect."

The feathers twitch as I brush my fingertips over them, the colors rippling like the sky as the sun rises. Gabriel groans, dropping his head against my chest. They gleam in the moonlight, looking much bigger than usual.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I continue running my hands through his feathers, and the longer that I do it, the more relaxed he becomes until he's laying on top of me. His wings flatten out, and I stroke what I can reach on the back of them. He lets out a pleased sound, wrapping his arms around my back and rubbing his nose in the crook of my neck.

"I'm-"

I don't let him continue and press my lips against his.

_You don't have to say it._

He growls playfully, nipping my bottom lip. In retaliation, I bury my fingers in his feathers and tug lightly, enjoying the way he moans.

"Do it again, sugar."

I oblige, tugging harder and shudder as I feel his Grace washing over me. He snaps his fingers, and we're relieved of what little clothing we had on. His cock was already hard against the inside of my thigh, precum beading at the tip as he lightly ruts against me. I'm dripping with anticipation, _needing_ to feel Gabe and he knows it from the cocky smirk he's wearing. In a flash, we're outside but I can't feel the chill on the wind; his wings have created a cocoon around us. He's sitting on his knees, I'm on his lap, with his cock straining against his belly.

" _I_ need _you_ , sugarplum." His eyes are brighter and more golden than usual, adding extra emphasis to his words. He lifts me up with one strong arm around my lower back, using his free hand to position himself underneath my soaked and throbbing core. " _You_ are the reason I do anything." Inch by sweet, _sweet_ inch, I'm lowered onto him. I try closing my eyes, but he grasps my chin gently, commanding my attention. "I want to watch _every_ reaction through your eyes," he growls. I can't look away, letting out little whimpers with his fiery golden orbs locked onto mine the further I sink down on his cock. Finally, he bottoms out. He's panting, trying to remain in control of his Grace and not let it explode around us. My knees are braced on either side of his, making this new position seem more intimate than it already was. "Forgive me, for being a fool."

I cup my hands around his face, bringing mine closer and staring deep into those golden pools. Our mouths are a whisper away from each other, open and sharing each breath. I'm not sure who moved first, but once we started, it was like everything was lit up. His wings unraveled themselves, flaring out at his sides and glowing as if they contained the light from the sun itself. It would have been intimidating in any other situation, but here and now, they rose and fluttered from passion before protectively around us once more. Each thrust was slow, deliberate and drawn out; his glorious cock dragging along my walls, making me tremble and shudder. With a particularly sharp thrust, I gasp and clench around him, dropping my head back and mouth going slack. Gabriel took the opportunity to place little open mouth kisses all over my throat, nibbling along my jaw. With careful fingers, he slides them from around my back, down between my breasts and belly to tease my clit, drawing little circles around the swollen bud. He captures a nipple, sucking and pulling it with his lips to multiply the sensations flowing through my body. It all becomes too much, even with how leisurely he was moving and I come undone, seeing nothing but stars behind my eyelids. I lean forward onto Gabriel, wrapping my arms around his back and rest my head on his shoulder. He moans, low and deep when I rub the spot where his wings meet his skin, becoming slightly more aggressive with his thrusts. I do it again but massage harder, letting my fingertips tease the little feathers there.

" _Fuck_ , (Y/n), keep doing that. _Please_!"

I could tell by his tone that he was completely wrecked by what I was doing and it wouldn't be much longer until he was finished. Squeezing at the very base of his wings, and slamming my mouth down on his, he comes with a cry and an explosion of Grace that sends all of the little hairs on my body to a standing position on my skin. It's powerful enough that I unravel around him once more. Our combined fluids leak out, coating his lap.

"I love you, I love you, I love you..." he chants.

"I love you too, my angel."

He flies us back to our room, somehow cleaning us up on the flight in, and puts his wings away.

"You ready for the rest of eternity with me?"

I laugh, still a bit hazy from our recent lovemaking.

"I thought we already did that when I bonded my soul to yours?"

He booped me on the nose.

"Are you ready to be _married_ to me for eternity?"

"I've never been ready for anything else in my life."

"For once, I completely agree. In my long, long and somewhat lonely lifetime, I have never wanted something so much. Or been this ready for something."

*****

The next fourteen days blew by with more dress fittings, (to make sure I could still fit into mine), making sure that everyone had all of their outfits for the big day, (and that they fit into them as well), routine check-ups from Rowena for the twins, and double checking all of the supplies, decorations and menus.

**Day fifteen = Wedding rehearsal:**

Jody, Donna, Claire, and Alex were already here and brought along Patience, who was immediately welcomed into the family. Garth and his family were on their way here; Cas and Lucifer were setting up borders, and Crowley had yet to be seen but had sent word that he was still coming. Rowena flitted around, adding her own witchiness to the place for extra protection. Sam and Dean helped Gabriel set everything up, and after Cas and Lucifer were done setting up the warded borders, they assisted Sam and Dean with everything else. Gabriel wouldn't let me see the cake, even going as far as setting up a temporary kitchen outside that I couldn't get into. Alex, Claire, and Patience ran around chasing Faith to keep her occupied while Jody, Donna and I finished putting together the decorations.

"Are you going to be able to deal with Gabriel not sleeping next to you tonight?" Donna teased.

"I think so. I'm sure you ladies will keep me plenty occupied."

"Booze, ice cream, and cheesy chick flicks should do the trick," Jody laughed.

It took everything I had _not_ to rub my belly.

"Yeahh, you ladies can drink but I need to keep away from that stuff so I'm not hungover tomorrow."

We're gathered on the back porch at the table and chairs, and my back is turned to the ocean but it's easy enough to turn around when footsteps thud on the steps. Gabriel leads the mini pack of Winchesters' and angels, wearing a big grin.

"We're ready when you are, cupcake." He leans over me as I lean my head back, planting a kiss on my lips.

My heart thuds in my chest from anticipation.

_This is my last day as an adopted Winchester._

Gabriel whistles, calling for Napalm and the ecstatic pit bull comes barreling up the porch, his tail wagging around a million miles a minute. The girls come up with Faith, and we gather in the house to begin the rehearsal. Gabe is already outside, and I peek out the window, spotting Chuck standing next to him underneath the archway. Lucifer hovers around nearby, not quite on the forgiving road that Gabriel is with their Father. Everyone was going to come out off the front porch, walking straight down the aisleway before separating to the sides. The groomsmen to the right, bridesmaids to the left. Sam and Jody walk first with Dean and Donna next and Faith and Napalm being last before I walk out with Cas. Faith and Napalm sprint down the aisle when she sees her daddy, Gabriel picking her up and making her giggle while Napalm obediently sits down beside him. The archangel and the dog have a bond like no other, and Napalm didn't even try to pull his harness, that was going to hold the ring pillow, off anymore. Cas holds his arm out to me, and I loop my hand through it, tucking it into the crook of his elbow. We match each other step for step, walking in time to the random slow song playing through the speakers hooked up. Stopping at the end of the aisle, Cas waits to release me to Gabriel until my hand has been placed in his. Gabriel guides me to stand in front of Chuck, the two of us facing each other and holding hands.

"Think we can get this on the first try tomorrow?" Gabriel chuckles.

"I think so."

My grin feels like it's going to split my face.

"Should we do it again?"

"Isn't that what got you two in trouble the first time?" Dean teases.

"First time?" Jody pipes up.

"Dean means the first time we got caught together," I blurt out, glaring around Gabriel to my older brother.

We went through the walk two more times. Then, it was time for Gabriel, Sam, Dean, Lucifer, and Cas to leave for the night. Chuck was going to stay with all of us girls, providing the protection of God himself in case something gets through the warding. I follow Gabriel out to the Impala, torn between being excited to not see Gabriel until tomorrow and terrified of being separated from him for a night.

"It'll be okay, sugar. It's just a night." He tucks my hair behind my ear and leaves a lingering kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He's the last to get in the car, and I close the door for him, waving goodbye as Dean pulls Baby away.

Jody wraps an arm around my shoulders, guiding me back into the house where plenty of ice cream and chick flicks await. We're all gathered in mine and Gabriel's room in a bed that Gabriel was kind enough to create big enough for us all to fit on. My dress hung in the bathroom, where everything else for me for tomorrow was waiting as well. Faith was curled against my chest, with Donna and Jody on either side of us, and the other three girls around our feet with Napalm snuggled up to Claire. Disney movies played in the background as I ran my fingers through Faith's curls, making them bounce around. The sound of _Moana_ and the repetitive movements lull me to sleep. 


	21. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE

I cannot tell you how sorry I am for being late with the next chapter! I wanted everything to be perfect and that has taken me longer than I had originally wanted it too. But BUT  _ **BUT!**_ I have decided to go for 24 chapters! 1 for the wedding, 1 for the honeymoon and 1 for the Epilogue. I can't leave ya'll lovelies hanging, now can I? The wedding chapter should be up by Sunday! Just need to make a few more tweaks and it'll be done! I love you all and thank you for being patient with me!


	22. Wedding day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day has finally arrived!

_Today is the day._

_I finally get to marry Gabriel._

_My best friend, my archangel, the man of my dreams, the father of my children, my soul mate._

I wake up before sunrise, untangling myself from the bodies of everyone around me, and walk out onto the porch to watch the sun come up from the porch swing. The sky turns from black to dark blue, lightening up to purples, pinks, and oranges before the sun starts peeking up from the horizon. I stay out until it's fully risen before making my way back into the house and heading into the house to start the coffee pot for my guests. Chuck is already up and about in the kitchen, starting breakfast for everyone. He looks up when I come into view, bright blue eyes twinkling.

"Good morning."

"Mornin'." He hands me a cup of coffee, and I take a sip, humming in approval when it's to my liking. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought it might be easier to get ready for today with some breakfast."

"It all looks so good."

Eggs cooked in several different ways, bacon, sausage, french toast, cinnamon rolls, and any other kind of breakfast food I could imagine sitting on the counters, ready for eating. I pick up a cinnamon roll, the only thing that the twins don't object to when I go near.

"My grandsons take after their father."

"I've had a horrid sweet tooth with them. I don't think I've ever eaten so much candy in my life."

"Gabriel must be thrilled."

I burst out laughing, shaking my head. "No, not really. Means he has competition for his candy stashes." We stand there for a few seconds, enjoying our coffee. "Well, I think everyone else is going to be getting up soon so I'm going to hop in the shower to get ready for the day."

He nods, going back to reading a newspaper that was on the counter.

I make my way back to my bedroom, treading lightly through the area to get to the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind me. I toss my clothes into the dirty laundry hamper, swinging open the glass door to the shower, turning the water on and stepping in, allowing the door to swing closed behind me. The water feels amazing on my skin, easing some of the tension in my body. I'm nervous, excited, scared and ready. I take care of myself, shaving carefully so every spot is smooth, and use the soaps that Gabriel has said is his favorite to smell on me. The glass and windows are completely fogged up by the time I'm done.

It's only eight thirtysomething, and the wedding isn't until two so I've got plenty of time to kill but I don't know what I want to do. I want to start getting ready _now_ but with my luck, something would happen and I'd need to be in something other than my wedding dress. I sit down on the closed toilet seat lid, and gaze at my dress, sad that this'll be the last time I get to wear it. It's true that you wear your wedding dress the most before the wedding. After that, the poor thing just hangs in a closet forgotten until you donate it or pass it down. My honeymoon bag is already packed and sitting by the front door next to Gabriel's. I slip into clean sweats and a baggy t-shirt, walking back to my room to see that everyone is up, and must be in the kitchen.

Jody is the first one to notice my appearance and smiles.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. How long have you been awake?"

"A bit before sunrise."

"Ugh," Claire adds, shaking her head and frowning at me. "Why would you get up that early?"

"I wanted to get an early start for today."

"And she misses her honey bun," Donna giggled. "Have you heard from any of the men yet?"

"No, actually. It's been really quiet." As if on cue, a caramel scent drifts by and a planter full of multicolored tulips appear on the counter. "Someone's ears must have been burning."

_Thank you, love._

Chuck comes in from outside, carrying a colorfully wrapped box in his hands. He walks up to me, a giant grin on his face and holds it out to me. "I know how much you wanted your Papa to be here today, but he's at peace in Heaven. However, what's in that box meant just as much to him as I know it'll mean to you. In a way, because of what's in it, it'll be like he's here with you."

I hesitate; one: because I didn't want to cry already and two: I really didn't want to have to tear apart the shimmery blue and black wrapping paper.

"Open it," Chuck encourages, softly. "It won't bite."

Taking a breath and ripping down one side of the paper, I quickly unwrapped it, letting the paper fall to the floor, much to Napalm and Faith's delight. I take the tape off and open the cardboard flaps, gasping when I see what's inside.

"My papa's boots." I choke on the words, tears gathering in my eyes and escaping before I can wipe them away. I look to Chuck, who's unashamedly weeping as well. "I thought these were lost to me forever when he died. Where did you find them?"

He shrugs. "I have my ways." His way of saying, _I'm God. I can do anything_. "They're your something borrowed. I have to take them back after the ceremony."

"Thank you. This is more than I could've ever expected."

"You're welcome, my soon to be daughter-in-law. I'll see you at two."

And like that, he's gone.

"I have a few things for you too," Jody adds, walking away for a moment before coming back with a small green and purple polka dotted gift bag. "It's from Donna and I both."

I take out the sparkly white tissue paper, pulling two little blue boxes out first. I chose to open the slightly longer one first, 'oohing' at the necklace inside. A (Your birthstone) gem rests inside two silver wings that are formed to shape a heart on a silver chain. "It's beautiful."

"That one is from me!" exclaims Donna, smiling brightly. "Something new."

Setting it down and opening the other box, I gaze down at the earrings nestled in black velvet.

"It's like the ocean has been captured in the form of jewelry." I rub my thumb over the smooth surface of the ovals. "Thank you both for these. I can't wait to put them on."

"There's one more," Alex announced softly, gesturing toward the bag with a nod.

I reach back in and retrieve a package of garter belts. "Oohh, Gabriel is going to lose his mind when he gets to pull one of these off."

"That was the idea," Jody smirks.

"Thank you all for these. It means... so much to me."

"We know, pretty mama," Donna croons. "Do you know what you're getting from Chuck, yet?"

"He found my papa's boots so I can wear them today and in a way, have him here with me." Insert collective 'awww's' here. "Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever see the boots again. I wish I didn't have to give them back but I do. I know one day I'll see him again."

"You've already taken a shower," Jody points out. "So, that's one thing to cross off your wedding day to-do list. What else?"

"I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting to be up as early as I was."

Jody glances down at her watch. "Well, it's about eleven now. Time passes quickly when you're having fun, huh?"

"Three hours. I've got three hours until I'm marrying Gabriel."

"No time like the present to start getting you ready then."

"All right. Let's do this."

The butterflies in my stomach return with a fury as Jody, Donna and I walked back to mine and Gabriel's bathroom to begin the process of getting me ready for my big day. They give me a moment's peace to slip into the white bra and thong set and slip a plain beige dress over them until I was ready for my wedding dress. I open the door for them and sit in a chair in front of the mirror. My long (h/c) hair flows in wavy locks down my back, having an almost ethereal glow in the lighting.

I've never been one for makeup and it shows with how few makeup accessories are lying across the counter in front of me. Alex and Claire are here to save the day with their own goodie bags full of stuff to decorate my face. I can't even begin to name half of the things they have, but when they're done with me, I can barely recognize myself. In a good way. They've brought out features I've never seen before; they made my eyes bigger and brought the (e/c) out with the combinations of colors that they chose, gave my lips a pouty look and highlighted the blush in my cheeks and angles of my cheekbones.

"Wow," is all I can say once I'm allowed to open my eyes.

Alex and Claire high five in the background.

Faith holds her arms up yelling, "me!"

The girls laugh, and I pick her up, sitting her on the counter in front of me. They take blank brushes, and swipe them in the makeup containers and 'put' it on her until she's happy.

"Her daddy would feel much older than he already is if you put actual makeup on her," I chuckle.

As the women fiddle with my hair, I put Faith in my lap, watching her watch all of us in the mirror. Her bright amber eyes are full of curiosity and wonder, long black eyelashes slowly blinking and golden blond curls hanging delicately around her face. She had Gabriel's complexion; that year round tan that I've always been jealous of. Other than the shape of her face, she could pass for the girl version of Gabriel. Chuck help the boys that take an interest in her and when her daddy finds out about it.

As everyone else does their makeup and hair, Faith and I remain where we are. The way she stares at everything shows a deep intelligence that comes from somewhere much older than she is.

I take Faith up to her room, to give Jody or Donna my bathroom to change in, and put her in her dress. As we come back down the stairs, I can hear people outside and inside talk. It sounds like Garth and his family have arrived, along with Rowena, Crowley, Lucifer, and Chuck. Everyone is here, except for the boys, Cas and Gabriel.

_**An hour before the wedding:** _

_Gabriel:_

_"Are you nervous?" Dean asks him, standing next to him and staring into the mirror as he ties his tie._

_Sam stands on the other side of him, making Gabriel look much shorter than usual. "Pfft. Gabriel, nervous?"_

_Gabriel just grins, fixing his bow tie._

_"I get to marry my girl. Of course, I'm nervous."_

_Sam and Dean laugh._

_"Going to forget your vows?"_

_"I'm probably going to forget everything once I see her."_

_"She probably will too," Dean agrees._

_The trio is silent as they slip on their suit jackets. Gabriel counts down the minutes in his head, golden wings fluttering anxiously behind him._

_"It is one thirty, brother," Cas announces, stepping into view. He's changed into a matching black suit as well, with shiny black dress shoes on his feet. His ebony wings are impeccably groomed, looking full and proud._

_The Winchesters' nod, Gabriel snaps his fingers and all of them and their overnight belongings are in the Impala. Gabriel's heart is pounding in his chest, as the countdown gets smaller and he snaps again, taking them back home. Sam, Dean, and Cas immediately get out, but Gabriel takes a minute to stay behind, watching the few people that are outside wandering around. His Father is talking to Lucifer; the archangel stands tall with a stony expression on his face and his brilliant pearly white wings are stiff behind him. The King of Hell and his mother give him and God a wide berth, remaining on the other side with Crowley's demon subjects appointed to their positions surrounding the place. Sam and Dean have approached Garth and his family, and Cas has disappeared somewhere in the house. As Gabriel gets out of the car, his golden wings flare out majestically and a bit territorially, reminding the demons of exactly where they are. They were under strict orders to not flaunt their appearances to keep the more human guests at ease, and as each one of them met Gabriel's eyes, irritation showed in whatever color their vessels eyes were. He makes his way up to his Father and brother, nervousness showing with each twitch of his feathers. Lucifer and Gabriel shake hands, the taller archangel murmuring his congratulations and taking his place off to the side as a guard. Garth and his family have sat down close to the front; Crowley and Rowena in the back. There's a chair for (Y/n)'s papa_ _and a picture of him sitting in it so he could be here in spirit. Gabriel walks up to the archway, standing underneath and debating keeping his back turned until (Y/n) is brought up to him, or facing aisle to see her and watch her walk every step of the way. Chuck pats him on the shoulder, quickly strolling down the aisle and into the house._

**_15 minutes..._ **

I'm the last one to get ready, and it's simple enough to step into my dress and have Jody zip it up. Alex, Claire, and Donna have taken Faith and Napalm into the front room, waiting for Sam and Dean to join them. A light knock on the door interrupts us, and Jody answers it, speaking quietly to whoever is on the other side.

"I'll be back in a minute," she promises and closes the door behind her.

I face the sliding glass door, staring out at the ocean and admiring how beautiful today has turned out so far. Yes, it's July and normally nice during the summer on the coast, but nonetheless, it could've been bad weather if one of the gods or goddesses tried overruling Chuck's decision for a nice day. I've already put on my necklace, earrings, boots, and garters so now, the only thing I'm missing is my wedding band. My engagement ring has been moved to my right hand and I twist it around my finger with my thumb while waiting for Jody to come back. The door opens again and I sigh in relief.

"Is everything okay out there? No one killing each other?"

"Everything is fine," a French-accented voice answers. My heart skips, and I turn around seeing my dear Balthazar standing with his hand on the doorknob and a smile on his face. "Hello, love. There's been a change of plans." I bite back tears and close the distance so I can throw my arms around him. "I do hope you won't mind me switching places with Cassie so I can walk you down to my brother."

"I don't mind at all but, what about Cas?"

"He's currently being held hostage by a darling little Nephilim. You and Gabriel have been busy while I've been gone, haven't you?" he laughs. "Turn around, my dear, so I may zip your dress up."

I do as he says and brush my hair aside so it doesn't get caught in the zipper. He holds his arm out to me, placing his other hand over mine as I slip it into the crook of his arm. Balthazar opens the door, walking me through the house until we're greeted by Sam, Dean, Cas, Jody, Donna, and Faith. Dean's eyes well up with tears and he clears his throat when he gets a good look at me, while Sam's filled with a combination of love and pain. Napalm's tail beats a dent in the floor, body trembling with excitement.

The grandfather clock chimes twice, signaling that it is finally time. Queen's _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_ starts playing, and Jody, Donna, Sam and Dean all lineup and walk out. Cas takes Faith and Napalm a few seconds after, the few guests 'awwwing' at Faith's excited little steps in the sand and the way the flower petals float out behind her.

"Are you ready, my sweet?"

"Always."

_I'm hurting baby_   
_I'm broken down_   
_I need your loving, loving_   
_I need it now_   
_When I'm without you_   
_I'm something weak_   
_You got me begging_   
_Begging, I'm on my knees_

The first verse of _Sugar_ begins to play, my cue to begin walking with Balthazar. It's almost blinding as we step off the front porch, but Gabriel's wings outshine the sun itself. The guests have stood up and are facing me, except one man standing in the front row. Gabriel's already wiping at his eyes, and I'm smiling so hard it feels like my cheeks are going to tear from the inside out. My own tears fall, somewhat blinding me as my vision becomes blurry. Gabriel looks so handsome that it feels unreal that we finally made it to today. Bright whiskey eyes glitter with unmatched love, devotion, and passion as he stares at me.

_Your sugar_   
_Yes, please_   
_Won't you come and put it down on me_   
_I'm right here, 'cause I need_   
_Little love and little sympathy_   
_Yeah you show me good loving_   
_Make it alright_   
_Need a little sweetness in my life_   
_Your sugar_   
_Yes, please_   
_Won't you come and put it down on me_

I stand only a foot away, my eyes never leaving his as we let the song play out. What better way to show our love than with a song about sugar and love while I walked down the aisle to him? The music fades away, and the only sound that could be heard for a second is the waves crashing onto the shore.

Chuck steps up next to Gabriel, looking at the guests. "Who gives this woman away?"

"I do."

My head turns to look at the man on the other side of Balthazar, who steps back, and I let out a small sob as my adopted father replaces him. Bobby's grizzly beard tickles as he places a kiss on my cheek, taking both of my hands in his and then putting mine in Gabriel's.

"You look beautiful, girl," he whispers, before taking his seat again.

I steal a glance at Sam and Dean, who don't do anything to wipe their tears away.

Gabriel holds my hand as he guides me to stand facing him in front of Chuck, who is grinning so widely that it looks like his face is going to break.

"Thank you," I murmur," for everything."

He nods before looking at the guests again. "You may all be seated. Thank you all for joining Gabriel and (Y/n) on this special day. Every couple has had to deal with their own trials and these two can definitely attest to that. I've never seen such love between two people or known two people who are such a perfect match for each other. The couple would like to recite their own vows. (Y/n), would you like to start?"

"Oh boy," I murmur, nervously clutching Gabriel's hands in mine. "Gabriel, my love. My Trickster. My angel. From the first moment I met you, I knew you were meant to be something special in my life. _How_ special, I definitely did not know but what I did know, was that I needed you. With every fiber of my being, I needed you. I lost you for a while, and I didn't think I could make it because you were my world. But then, you came back and everything was all right. We've gone through things no one should ever have to, and now? You've given me everything I could ever ask for." I take his hand and place it on my belly, grinning. "Children-" gasps from the guests,"- a home, and never-ending love. Thank you, for being my rock, and stability when I needed it. And most of all, thank you for being the person I didn't know I needed."

"Gabriel?"

My angel's sunshiney eyes were filled with tears, and he had to clear his throat a few times in order to talk.

"(Y/n), sugar, Father knows how much you mean to me. How much our daughter and our sons mean to me. I spent most of my life going through the motions, hiding from my family and thinking I didn't need anything or anyone. Then, with the help of your adopted brothers, you came crashing headfirst into my life, throwing everything out of my control. I tried like Hell to stay away, but the brilliance of your soul called out to me. Along with your smart ass attitude and your sharp wit." The crowd chuckled. "I didn't know I needed love until you brought it into my life. I can never repay you for the joy you've given me. You are the sugar to my baby. The apple to my pie."

Cue, 'awww's' from the crowd.

"(Y/n), if you'll repeat after me: I promise to love you without condition."

"Gabriel, I promise to love you without condition."

"To honor you each and every day."

"To honor you each and every day."

"To laugh with you when you are happy."

"To laugh with you when you are happy."

"To support you when you're sad."

"To support you when you're sad."

"To guide you when you ask for direction."

"To guide you when you ask for direction."

"To challenge you to be a better person and allow you to do the same for me."

"To challenge you to be a better person and allow you to do the same for me."

"To be your biggest fan and your ever-present listening audience."

"To be your biggest fan and your ever-present listening audience."

"Gabriel, if you'll repeat the same."

Gabriel repeats the lines after Chuck, his voice cracking when the tears roll down my face hearing him say the same thing I did.

"May we have the rings?"

Dean and Jody help Faith and Napalm deliver us our rings, and we trade so we have each others.

"You have your own vows for the rings as well?"

"Yes," we say together.

I take Gabriel's hand, hovering his ring at the end of his ring finger.

"With this ring, I take you to be my best friend, my faithful partner, and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you, to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together."

I slide the ring on his finger, placing a kiss on top of it when it's in place.

Gabriel speaks his piece as he slides my ring on to my finger.

"(Y/n), with this ring, I choose _you_ to be no other than yourself. Loving what I know of you, and trusting who you will become. I will respect and honor you always and in all ways. With you, I pledge to repair one small piece of the world. I take you to be my spouse, to have and to hold, in tears and in laughter, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, in this world and the next."

I couldn't hold my tears back.

"If anyone has anything to say, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything, and Chuck smiled brightly.

"Do you Gabriel, take (Y/n) to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Do you (Y/n), take Gabriel to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Gabriel, you may kiss your bride."

With a sultry wink, Gabriel leans me back and kisses me deeply as our guests hoot and holler around us.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Gabriel Novak!"

Gabriel holds our hands up in the air, grinning like he's found the solution for world peace. Music starts playing as we step down from the altar.

_Oh don't you dare look back_   
_Just keep your eyes on me_   
_I said you're holding back_   
_She said shut up and dance with me_   
_This woman is my destiny_   
_She said oh-oh-oh_   
_Shut up and dance with me_

"Who wants to eat!" Gabriel cries out, sweeping his arm dramatically at the food covering most of the back porch.

As our guests came up to us, we received their hugs and thanked them for coming. Crowley had dismissed his demons, and bid us goodbye, leaving a favor as a wedding gift. Rowena left soon after, promising to stay on a schedule for me and the twins throughout the pregnancy. Everyone else stayed, letting Gabriel and I get our food first and instead of sitting at a table separating us from everyone else, we all sat together to eat. I couldn't keep my eyes off Bobby or Balthazar, even though I knew Bobby was going to have to go back to Heaven once everything was over. My adopted dad and angelic best friend were delighted with Faith and I was ecstatic to see how well she had taken to them. As we ate, I got to know Garth and his family a little better. Sam and Dean were happy to catch up with them as well and equally thrilled that Bobby was here for a while. The angels sealed some rifts with each other and their Father, and it wasn't hard to see how happy they were all becoming. Gabe leaned over, startling me when he spoke because of how focused I was on everyone else around me.

"See this? This is all because of you. By loving me, you have helped bring my family together. I love you."

I peck him on the lips, pulling one of his curls and giggling as it bounces back.

"I love you too."

With a goofy grin, Gabriel pulls me to my feet and over to the table with the cake.

We cut a piece and, of course, smash it in each other's faces. Balthazar helps cut the rest of the cake up for everyone and we enjoy our dessert with the music playing softly in the background.

The food is magically cleared away after we've had our fill, and Gabriel takes my hand and leads me to the sandy dance floor, bowing low.

"May I have this dance?"

"You may."

The soothing melody of our song begins, and Gabriel pulls me in close, one hand in mine and the other on the small of my back.

_They read you Cinderella_   
_You hoped it would come true_   
_That one day your Prince Charming_   
_Would come rescue you_   
_You like romantic movies_   
_You will never forget_   
_The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet_

He twirled me around, making me forget about everyone around us.

_All this time that you've been waiting_   
_You don't have to wait no more_

_I can love you like that_   
_I would make you my world_   
_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_   
_I will give you my heart_   
_Be all that you need_   
_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_   
_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_   
_I never make a promise I don't intend to keep_   
_So when I say forever, forever's what I mean_

Gabriel sang along, dipping me backward every once in a while.

_I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true_   
_I'll be holdin' nothing back when it comes to you_   
_You dream of love that`s everlasting_   
_Well baby open up your eyes_

_I can love you like that_   
_I would make you my world_   
_Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl_   
_I will give you my heart_   
_Be all that you need_   
_Show you you're everything that's precious to me_   
_If you give me a chance_

_I can love you like that_   
_You want tenderness-I got tenderness_   
_And I see through to the heart of you_   
_If you want a man who understands_   
_You don't have to look very far_

With one final dip, he places his lips on mine, whispering all the dirty things he's going to do to me tonight. Our guests clapped and whistled, and Gabriel accepted Donna's invitation for the next dance. Dean strolled up, holding me in the same way Gabriel did but he's tall enough that I can rest my head on his chest while we sway back and forth.

_Ooh you make me live_   
_Whatever this world can give to me_   
_It's you you're all I see_   
_Ooh you make me live now honey_

_Ooh you make me live_   
_Ooh you're the best friend that I ever had_   
_I've been with you such a long time_   
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_   
_That my feelings are true_   
_I really love you_   
_Oh you're my best friend_

_Ooh you make me live_

"I'm gonna miss you, kiddo. Who am I going to sing along with to the songs on the radio? Or fight over pie with?"

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll come visit you anytime you want us too."

"I love you."

Somehow, this 'I love you' was different.

"I love you too, Dean."

The song ends and as Gabriel tries to come back to me, he's pulled away by Jody. Sam steps in, dwarfing my short stature with his giantness. I'd picked each song carefully, wanting each person I danced with to know how much I loved them.

_Well you showed me how it feels_   
_To feel the sky within my reach_   
_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_   
_Your love made me make it through_   
_Oh I owe so much to you_   
_You were right there for me_

I kept my feet between Sam's, staring up at his blazing hazel eyes.

"Were you surprised when I didn't stand up and say anything?"

"No. Because I know you love me enough to not do that."

"Fair enough."

"Dean said he loved me."

"He does."

"Not like that, Sammy. He said he _loved_ me."

"Oh."

"I love you both dearly."

"We know."

I didn't want to let Sam go, and we were allowed to stay together for another song until Bobby came up.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Sam leans down and kisses my forehead, before walking away.

 _My Girl_ starts to play, and even though there was no way I could predict what was going to happen today, it fit for mine and Bobby's relationship.

"You may not be blood but you're definitely my daughter and a Winchester too. I love you, kid."

"Love you too, dad."

"That little girl of yours is sure something."

"Thank you. I'm sure the boys will be a handful too."

"Boys?"

"Yeahh, we're having twins."

"Wow."

"Exactly."

All too soon, the sun has started to set and after several more rounds of dancing with Lucifer, Balthazar, Chuck and even a shy dance with Garth, I get to be with Bobby again to say goodbye.

"I don't want you to go back."

"I know, kid. But, I have to. It's the rules."

Chuck's happy bearded face appears next to us and I hug Bobby one last time as he fades away in a golden light. Gabriel wipes the tears off my face as they fall, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we stare up at the stars.

"Ready to go away for a bit?"

I wasn't really ready to leave Faith but I know that she'll be safe with Jody, Donna, the girls and all of her uncles.

"Yes."

Gabriel snaps his fingers, and I'm in my honeymoon dress. Our guests have gathered around to say goodbye. Dean holds Faith up so she can hug me and her daddy, promising that we will be back. Instead of birdseed, or rice, everyone throws sprinkles over us before Gabriel snaps us off to our first destination.


	23. Honeymoon

At first, I didn't think we left, but when Gabriel uncovers my eyes the scenery is definitely different than what it is at home. A sherbert colored sky, golden sandy beaches, and a navy blue ocean greets me along with the warm rays of the setting sun.   
  
"I'll give you three guesses about where we are."

"Hawaii?"

"How'd you know?" I gesture to the coconut bra and grass skirt he has put me in and the bright Hawaiian t-shirt he's wearing. "I guess that does give it away, doesn't it?"

"I've always wanted to come here. Even though Papa had a bit of money, we always used it for the house and then it helped send me to college. I was planning on coming here after I graduated but I guess there were different plans in store for me."

Gabriel laughs. "Yeah. You could definitely say that. So, sweet cheeks, wanna swim with the dolphins?"

"Definitely."

Gabriel snapped up snorkels and masks, handing one over to me and held my hand out as we walked out. The water was amazing, and so was all the different colored fish swimming around us. Gabriel used some of his mojo to get dolphins to come up to us, and I don't think I had ever been so excited. They were playful and gentle as they nosed my bump making clicking and squeaking noises. Gabriel kept the more dangerous sharks away and stayed close as I pet the smaller and more docile of the species. Swimming had sapped my energy, and I motioned to Gabriel that I wanted to go back to shore. We laid in the sand on large beach towels, holding hands and facing each other.

"This isn't the only place we're staying at."

"Oh?"

"I know you've already been places with Balthazar, but as soulmates, and husband and wife I thought it might be a little different."

"No matter what places I've been with Balthazar, with you it would all be new. You're my best friend, Gabe. I'd go with you to the same places over and over again." His smile melted my heart. "You were really worried about that?"

"Of course, sugar. Someone got to do what I always wanted to do with you."

"I've never been to all fifty states, every country in Europe, Canada, any Asian countries or New Zealand."

"New Zealand?"

"Where they filmed Lord of the Rings. Duh. Never been to Niagra falls, the Grand Canyon or Stonehenge. Oh and I've never been to Disneyland or Universal Studios or any of those places."

"You can't go on any rides anyway."

"I know. Just means we can go later after the boys are born. Sam and Dean have never been there either."

"You win, babe. We'll stay here tonight, and then go everywhere you want."

"I want postcards and shot glasses from all the places we go."

"Deal."

Gabe presses a finger to my forehead, and we're in a hotel room with a fantastic view of the ocean and a bed that feels like it was made out of angel wing feathers. "Enjoying yourself?"

"I think someone found the recipe for angel feathers."

Gabriel flopped down next to me and squirmed around like he couldn't get comfortable. "Nope. I think you're wrong." He reaches under himself and pulls out rocks. "See? This bed could never be as comfortable as sleeping on my wings."

"You're being dramatic."

"No, this would be dramatic."

He hops off the bed, pops his neck, and stands like he did all those years ago when he faced Lucifer and lets his wings flare out behind him, taking up most of the wall space from the shadows. Whiskey eyes glowed gold and then he snapped his fingers, making everything go back to normal including him being back on the bed. He rolls my way, placing a hand on my belly, his thumb rubbing back and forth over it.

"Where do you want to go in the morning?"

"How about we start with fifty states, and then go from there?"

"Sounds good to me, sugar."

And so we did. We went to every state I hadn't been to, taking pictures at each big recognizable monument, collecting shot glasses and for Gabriel's amusement, silver spoons. When we visited California and Florida, we called Cas to bring the boys and Faith along to go to each Disneyland park. I'd never seen the big bad hunters looks so young or happy. Seeing them walk through the gates, find each one of their favorite characters and wear the ridiculous Mickey ears took years off their faces. It was like seeing the men and possible fathers that they would've turned into if they never would've been introduced to the hunting life.

Sam and Dean, more Dean, was a little anxious when it came to traveling outside the United States, but with the promise of only angel air to get them back and forth, they agreed. They were also worried that there was going to be too much left for the hunters back home to take care of while they were on vacation traveling around the world. Once we stepped foot in Ireland, all worries were forgotten.

I got to laugh at Dean as he came back to the hotel, completely drunk because he thought he could handle his liquor here the same way he could back home. Scotland was no different. And both mornings he was hilariously sobered up by Cas. As much as I wanted to beg Gabriel to prove to me that Nessie was real, I wouldn't let him and kept her as part of my imagination as I stared out at the Loch and prayed she would make an appearance. If God, the Devil and all the big, bad monsters in between were real, why couldn't Nessie?

Stonehenge was eery but incredible to witness in person. Gabriel thought it would be funny to bring out his Trickster ways and turn the enormous stones into lego bricks but one look from me and a good scolding was enough to shut him down. But, it wasn't enough to keep him from creating a pure white deer to appear out of the thick mist and walk to the center of it before disappearing. We continued on in England, visiting London and all of its splendor. It took a lot of persuasion from Gabriel for me to get into the Eye of London, and stay up at the top without pleading with him to take me back down. It was exhilarating to be up at the top, but I was immensely relieved when the wheel started making its way back down. We kept a wide berth of the British Men of Letters main house and kept our heads low to keep Sam and Dean out of their hands. No doubt they were tracking our whereabouts, but we never stayed in one place for very long anyway.

Gabriel was slightly nervous visiting Norway considering who his alias had been, and I could tell the longer that we stayed there, the more that he changed. Even though Norse mythology had always been one of my favorites, we quickly moved onto Sweden and Finland to ease Gabriel's anxiety.

From there, we headed to mainland Europe and took a day to explore each country. Gabriel cataloged each of my favorite meals, as well as Sam, Dean's and Faith's, along with Sam and Dean's favorite alcohols. Apparently, they were creating a wine/alcohol room for all of their bottles to be stored in that were being shipped back to the bunker. There were a few monsters that we encountered, but with the help of Cas and Gabriel, it was quickly taken care of.

A month and a half later, we moved onto Russia. We mostly stuck to Moscow but visited a few other places in the wide country. We stuck to the safer of the Middle Eastern countries to visit after that, then China, India, and Japan. Faith loved the aquarium in Japan with the whale sharks swimming around and it was another reminder of how significantly small us humans are. We made our way south, hitting Indonesia, and the island surrounding Australia before going down under. I'd always wanted to see the Great Barrier Reef, and even though I couldn't swim very well because of how big I was beginning to become, with Gabriel's help, I still managed to do it. We spent two weeks in Australia and headed across the Indian Ocean to Africa, where we spent another two months. From there, it was South America, and me only wishing once I wasn't pregnant so that I could party in Rio but I enjoyed drinking fresh fruit smoothies and hanging out at the beach instead. We made our way up through Central America, stopping by Jamaica and Cuba until we landed back on US soil through Texas for a small break to make sure I could keep traveling. Canada, Greenland, and Iceland were the last places on our list, and as much as I loved literally traveling the world, I was exhausted.

Balthazar, Lucifer, and Chuck occasionally accompanied us and each told us several stories of how different the world and whatever country we were in was hundreds of years ago or what their favorite times to visit were. Well, mostly Gabriel, Balthazar, and Chuck since Lucifer was locked up for most of the millennia.

It was still overwhelming to be in the presence of God himself, walking on the green Earth that he created, and being with one of his sons. There were few countries we didn't visit, and if anything got sketchy in any of the ones that we did, the threats were immediately scared to the core by seriously pissed off celestial beings. After months of being away, and me getting too big and honestly too tired to keep traveling the way we were, we all finally came home in time for Christmas.


	24. Epilogue

Rowena was frantic when we arrived back home on the beach, scolding me for not checking in or letting her know where we were so she could meet us and hold appointments wherever we were at and promised that she would be around for the holidays because of how close I was to popping.

It was a quiet, snowy white Christmas with hot chocolate, the fire crackling in the background and Christmas movies playing non-stop with Sam, Dean and the rest of the family.

The closer it got to the end of December, the crankier I became. Gabriel was more than patient, even as I constantly snapped at him the closer the time got to Sam and Bobby getting here. Rowena had made herself at home upstairs, being more than happy to fill in the role of grandmother to Faith and keep her occupied while I snapped and snarled at Gabriel. I couldn't get comfortable; I paced until my feet hurt, but could only lay down for so long until I either needed to pee again or couldn't find the right position to lay in. The only thing that brought me relief was staying in water and having Gabriel rub my lower back.

Labor started at the end of December, about two weeks before my actual due date, and I was relieved and scared at the same time. I was scared of the pain that having twins was going to cause but relieved because they were going to be here soon. Sam and Dean started heading our way as soon as they got the call, and Lucifer, Balthazar, and Chuck arrived quickly after Gabriel had sent out a message over angel radio.

On a rainy, miserable first of January, the real labor had kicked in. Gabriel set up a bathtub for me to give birth in, and I was immediately put in it as soon as my contractions were five minutes apart. Sam and Dean kept Faith occupied, bringing her to see me whenever she wanted to as long as I wasn't gritting my teeth and threatening to tear Gabriel's dick off the next time he even thought about pointing it my way. I napped whenever I could, trying to keep up my energy for the big finale. Gabriel stayed in the water with me, using his mojo to keep it clean and at the temperature I wanted, massaged my shoulders and combed his fingers through my hair, doing whatever he could to soothe me through the pain.

Late in the evening, Rowena announced that it was time for me to push. I held onto Gabriel and Balthazar's hands, bearing down with everything I had to get either Sam or Bobby out first.

"What if I'm not strong enough for both of them?"

The tears rolled down my face as I turned to look at my husband, his golden eyes clouded with excitement and fear.

"You can do it, sugar. The pain will soon be gone."

I pushed for two and a half hours and around one a.m. on April second, little Samuel John Novak arrived, wailing his discomfort about being out in the open world. Gabriel and I cried as we held him, marveling at the dark curls covering his head and the strength he already showed when he squeezed my finger. We had to give him to Balthazar to clean and cuddle because his brother was rapidly reminding me that he still needed to make his appearance as well. With encouragement from Rowena, Gabriel's grace giving me strength and the end being so near, forty-five minutes later, Robert Dean came into the world. The emptiness inside me was immense, but a relief. Both boys were born safe and sound and were content to be swaddled and rocked by their uncles. The fear that I was going to die while giving birth to them had long since passed, but I knew something was wrong because the water kept getting darker with blood after the second placenta had been delivered. I could feel my heartbeat slowing down, but with everything going on in the room and the babies being taken care of, there was no one hearing it. Gabriel's focus was on his sons, even as my grip on his hands were weakening.

Rowena had walked back over, holding towels to help dry me off once I was able to get out of the tub, but she dropped them when she saw how pale my face had become.

"Gabriel dear, your wife needs attending."

I knew that I wasn't going to die, but feeling my heart slow down from the blood loss was something I never wanted to feel again. My body was weak from delivering the twins, and Gabriel's grace sent a warm wave of healing through me. He helped me from the tub, making it disappear as soon as I was out and covering me with blankets and a towel. Gabe picked me up, nodding for his brothers and Chuck to follow him into our room, setting me down and making sure I'm decent and in comforting clothes, before everyone comes in. Lucifer is holding Bobby and Balthazar is holding Sam, both gently handing them over to me so I could finally look at my sons with bright but tired eyes.

Bobby is in a light mossy green blanket, his hair dark and curly with a little nose similar to Gabriel's. Little Sammy is wrapped up in a baby blue blanket, has lighter hair and straighter like mine, and looked more like me than his daddy. They were sleeping and looked so peaceful that I wanted to join them but there were a few people missing before I could do that. As if on cue, Sam, Dean, and Faith came in, her bright little eyes searching for me and widening when they landed on the two little bundles in my arms.

"Brothers?"

Her spot-on question had all of us laughing, and Dean lowered her slowly to the bed while Gabriel guided her up to the three of us. We shuffled ourselves around until Gabriel and I were sitting side by side and Faith sitting on our laps and she was partially holding her brothers. Uncle Sam took pictures of the five of us; our first family photo with the twins. The boys started to whimper, and I knew it was time to feed them, so Rowena corralled everyone out until our little family was left alone in our room. The twins latched on immediately, and as they fed Gabriel, Faith and I watched a movie. Once they were done, Gabriel put them together in the bassinet in our room, so I could sleep.

*****

_Three years later..._

Faith was building a sand castle on the beach while her brothers were running around and chasing each other with dried up seaweed and Napalm right behind them. Sam laid was laying on a blanket with his girlfriend and Dean was on the back porch grilling, nursing a beer and texting his. Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer, and Chuck were sitting in chairs with fishing poles in their hands, all enjoying their own drinks and finally getting along.

About a year ago, Crowley had sealed off Hell, and Chuck released Michael from the cage, immediately putting him in Heaven to be in charge. New angels had been created, filling in the gaps in Heaven but with Chuck being present and Cas being at his side, Heaven had been restored to its former glory. The monsters had been eradicated, and anyone given the chance to survive were kept under strict watch from Lucifer, Gabriel, Cas, and Balthazar. They had become the big four that seemed scarier than the riders of the apocalypse.

The world was on the mend as well; the atmosphere was healing, almost all the animals had been taken off the endangered species list and people were learning to live cleaner and take better care of the Earth and themselves.

I had a baby girl, with strawberry blond curls and hazel eyes, on my lap cooing and waving at her siblings as we sat on the porch swing, watching over them all. I never imagined I would be married, with not one child but four, and a house on the coast. I thought the best day of my life was marrying Gabriel, but it turns out, I've had many. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are my loves. We have arrived at the end. Hate it? Love it? I'll miss you all. Hope to hear from all of you later if you read any of my other works. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! If you've made it this far and still like what you've read and want more, there will be more! I promise! Drop a comment if you've noticed something wrong, and a kudo if you like it. See you next week!


End file.
